Jurassic Park: The Game (1930s edition)
by 1morey
Summary: The fourth entry in my "Retro" Jurassic Park fanfics. This fanfic, is a Jurassic Park: The Game AU set in 1933 during and after my 1933 Jurassic Park fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Isla Nublar- 120 miles West of Costa Rica**

The storm that swept across Isla Nublar had passed. The night was still and damp. The sounds of rain dripping off the leaves and insects echoed through the jungle.

A woman ran through the jungle. She was clutching her arm which was bleeding. In her hand was a thermos. The woman's breathing was ragged, but she continued running, refusing to stop. The woman looked at the thermos and placed it into the rucksack slung on her back. The woman looked at the wound on her arm. It was worsening.

A raspy snarl rang out in the jungle. The woman stopped to catch her breath. She turned and looked back. The snarls continued. Suddenly two eyes lit up in the darkness. The woman fled further into the jungle.

The woman leapt over a fallen log desperately looking for a road. She picked up a rock off the ground and threw it, hoping it would scare off the creatures stalking her.

Suddenly a creature ran out in front of the woman into the bushes. The woman clutched her head, ringing in pain from a headache.

The woman heard another snarl and turned around. The eyes lit up again. She turned in another direction, two more eyes shone. Turning back the first set of eyes were closer.

The woman turned another direction and saw another pair of eyes looking at her. The creatures were getting closer.

As the woman backed up, she tripped. She crawled backwards, hoping the creatures would not get closer.

Suddenly the woman found herself at the edge of a cliff. As she turned around, a set of jaws snapped at her.

Screaming, the woman fell backwards over the cliff. Her body tumbled and slid down the edge of the cliff. The woman managed to grab a hold of a tree branch, but it suddenly snapped.

The woman continued tumbling before grasping the edge of a protruding rock. However her grasp was not enough and she again fell further down the cliff. The woman grabbed a much thicker tree branch that also broke from the weight and the woman fell a small distance to the ground.

For a short time, the woman laid on the ground, exhausted from her ordeal. She assumed the creatures were not able to get to her.

The woman picked herself up and suddenly saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

The woman ran away from the eyes before falling down an embankment and onto a road.

She looked up to see a pair of headlights coming towards her. The woman saw the vehicle try to stop and she tried to evade the vehicle.

Her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier that day...**

Gerry Harding, the chief veterinarian of Jurassic Park was looking over a stream surrounded by jungle. At his side was his youngest daughter Jess.

"Yeah, it's a great view, but where are the dinosaurs!?" Jess asked.

"There should be Triceratops out there." Gerry said. "Sometimes they're kind of hard to spot..."

"Oh yeah?" Jess said. She pulled a pair of binoculars out of her pocket and looked out at the jungle.

"Where'd you get those?" Gerry asked.

"Uh, these?" Jess said, motioning the binoculars.

"Yeah, those." Gerry said.

"That, um, guy gave 'em to me." Jess explained. "Your boss, John Hammer, or whatever. He likes me."

"That was...generous of him." Gerry said. He was not completely sure Jess was being truthful.

"Yeah." Jess said.

"I see jungle and stuff, but no dinos." Jess said, again looking out with the binoculars.

"Just look around, you'll find them." Gerry said.

Suddenly a bush rustled.

"Hey, there's a dinosaur shaking that tree!" Jess said excitedly.

A small flock of birds suddenly flew out from the bush.

"Oh, forget it. Just some birds." Jess said.

Jess saw a large grey object further back.

"I see a...oh, never mind. It's a rock. I see a rock."

Jess lowered the binoculars and looked at her father. "Can we go down there and see the dinos up close?" Jess asked.

"When I worked in San Diego, did I let you into the tiger enclosure?" Gerry said.

"That was different." Jess explained. "Besides, I was only seven!"

"Right. And you scared the daylights out of me!" Gerry said.

Jess looked back towards the rock.

"Maybe there's a dinosaur hiding behind that rock." Jess joked. She looked down towards a red and grey MG KN Magnette parked on a road.

"There's a car down there."

"Must be Hammond's visitors." Gerry explained. "He's got some hotshot paleontologists here to see the park."

"I bet they get to see some dinos up close." Jess said.

Jess looked towards another section of jungle. She saw peered into a clearing and saw some dark shapes in the mud.

"There's a bunch of dinosaur footprints around that plant." Jess said.

"Our Triceratops are big fans of banana leaf." Gerry said. "They're probably nearby!"

Jess looked towards a brown object further up from the plant.

"Wait...wait, I definitely see one." Jess said.

Suddenly the Triceratops disappeared into the jungle.

"Aw. He just ran away."

"Actually it's a "she"," Gerry said. "They're all female. So, which way did she go?"

"Hm..." Jess wondered. "Wouldn't it be educational if I stuck around here another day or two?"

"You know, I think your mom might miss you a bit." Gerry said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jess said. "She'd be happy!"

"Oh c'mon, no she wouldn't." Gerry said.

"Yeah she would!" Jess said.

Jess looked in another direction and saw a yellow flowering plant.

"What's that yellow flower?" Jess asked. "It's kind of like mom's bird of paradise only, you know, healthy."

"Sounds like Heliconia." Gerry answered. "We imported them from the mainland to brighten up the place."

"You have more flowers here than dinosaurs." Jess said.

"Yeah, but they're good-looking flowers, right?" Gerry said.

Above the flower, Jess noticed a path of footprints.

"The footprints go into the stream..." Jess said.

"Sure," Gerry said. "The Triceratops went in for a dip! She must've come out somewhere."

"What's that little bunker building?" Jess asked.

"Just a maintenance shed." Gerry explained.

"For dinosaurs that need repaired?" Jess joked.

"Yeah. Sure. We like to keep 'em tuned up, you know." Gerry said.

Jess followed the stream until she saw the footprints reappear on another bank.

"There's footprints coming out of the stream!" Jess said.

"You're on the right track." Gerry said.

Jess followed the footprints until she came to a Triceratops that emerged from the bushes.

"Ok, I see her!" Jess said. "Wait...there's a bunch of 'em. Oh awesome, they're fighting! I wanted to see this!"

"Well, actually it's more of a dominance display than a fight." Gerry explained.

The larger Triceratops and a smaller Triceratops charged, ramming their horns against each other.

"You remember how Patchie was when your mom got that new puppy?" Gerry asked. "Lady Margaret's like that with the younger Triceratops."

"Seriously?" Jess asked incredulously. ""Lady Margaret"?"

"Yep, that's what we call the alpha." Gerry said. "See those horns? They're more than three feet long."

"Good for fighting T. rex, right?" Jess asked. "When do we get to see that?"

"That's not gonna happen." Gerry said. "I'm busy enough without holding gladiator fights. Which reminds me...remember I said I've got a sick Triceratops to check on? I should get going. I'll drop you at the guest house."

"Really, already?" Jess protested.

"It'll give you some time to pack your stuff. The boat leaves tonight, remember?" Gerry said as he walked to his Magnette.

"I don't have any stuff." Jess said. "I practically just got here." Jess walked towards the car.

"Well at least you got to see Triceratops fight." Gerry said.

"Actually, it was more like a dominance display." Jess said.

"Smartass." Gerry said, smiling. "C'mon, let's go."

As the two got into the Magnette, Gerry said, "Let's hope for clear skies. No fun on that boat when the waves are rough."


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell, a storm hit Isla Nublar.

"I told you, Nedry isn't here!" Miles Chadwick said to Lewis Dodgson over the phone. "Fat bastard's probably stuck in a doorway somewhere."

"Just in case, do you have Plan B?" Dodgson asked.

"Don't worry about it, Plan B is ready. I have Plan B right here!" Chadwick assured.

"Do you think Nedry will double-cross us?" Dodgson asked.

"Nedry's not gonna double-cross us. The money's too good." Chadwick said.

"Does she know my name?" Dodgson asked, referring to Nima Cruz, the woman who would be assisting Chadwick in case of Plan B.

"No, she doesn't know your name!" Chadwick said. "She doesn't know anything she doesn't need to know. What, you think it matters?"

"Hey! Guess who's on the line?" Chadwick said to Nima holding out the phone. "It's Dodgson! I got Dodgson here!"

Nima looked at him silently, shrugging her shoulders.

"She doesn't care." Chadwick said to Dodgson. He hung up the phone. "C'mon. My contact's gonna be here any minute."

Chadwick and Nima went over by a stack of crates. They were on the East Dock by ship C-3208, waiting for Dennis Nedry. Nedry was the computer technician for a theme park called Jurassic Park that had been built on Isla Nublar. Nedry would be arriving to the dock to deliver a package to Chadwick. However, Nedry was late, and the meet was on a strict time schedule.

"Does InGen know you stole their jacket?" Nima asked Chadwick.

"This is a covert op. I gotta blend in." Chadwick said.

"Yeah, so what about me?" Nima asked.

"Just, uh, follow my lead." Chadwick said.

"What's in the photo?" Nima asked. Chadwick was holding a photo of a cylindrical object.

"This?" Chadwick asked, holding out the photo. "This is what's gonna make us both rich. It's what we're here to collect."

"A thermos." Nima said.

"Uh-huh. Sure. A thermos." Chadwick said.

"This storm is only gonna get worse." Nima said. She did not want to get stuck outside in a torrential downpour.

"Just relax." Chadwick said. "Chances are that Nedry's gonna show up at the last-"

"All passengers and crew, please board the vessel. We'll be casting off shortly." A voice on an intercom said.

"Son of a..." Chadwick muttered. "Ok. I guess we're going in after him. If anyone stops us, show 'em this...this..."

"What's the problem?" Nima asked.

"We need access passes to get past security." Chadwick said, fumbling around in his pockets. "Dammit, Dodgson! I gotta make a phone call to an idiot. Don't let anyone see you. Without those passes, we're cooked."

Chadwick walked over to the phone. Nima looked at the photograph of the thermos. There was a note attached to it that read: "Hand off is a go...clean-up at your discretion. - Osprey"

"Osprey? Que inepto!" Nima said. She looked at the ship. "We're not going back on that ship..."

She wondered how else Chadwick and her would get off the island.

Looking off into the jungle, Nima whispered, "Mariquita...stay warm tonight..."

Nima walked over to Chadwick who was busy talking on the phone.

"Hang on." Chadwick said. "What?"

"We should get going." Nima said.

"Yeah, well, we can't get going without access passes." Chadwick said, annoyed. "Dodgson?"

Nima left and walked towards the guard shack. Peering into the window, taking care not to be seen, she looked at the guard who was busy writing on a clipboard. Nima saw a couple of passes laying on the desk. She tried to grab them, but pulled her hand back before the guard could notice her. Nima then noticed a paper pinned by a phone. On the paper was a number for the guard shack.

Nima walked back to Chadwick.

"That's great, thanks a lot, very helpful." Chadwick said to Dodgson, hanging up. "Well, we're hosed."

"Maybe not." Nima said.

"What do you mean?" Chadwick asked.

"I got the guard's phone number. Call him and keep him busy." Nima said.

"What, then you sneak past and I stay here? That's not gonna work." Chadwick protested.

"No, baboso, I can get us the access passes." Nima said.

"Fine. What should I tell him? Chadwick said. He picked up the phone while Nima dialed the number.

"Just keep him talking." Nima said.

"Ah, hi, hi, yes, I'm uh, calling from payroll." Chadwick said, deepening his voice. Uh, we've lost some data here, and it's a bit of an emergency. Uh, I need you to give me some information..."

"Like candy from a baby." Nima muttered. She headed back to the guard shack.

"Uh, I don't know, like I said, I work the morning shift." The guard said to Chadwick. His back was turned, enabling Nima to grab the access passes. She went back to Chadwick.

"Yeah, but hold on, there's one more-" Chadwick said. Nima grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Hey! I thought you said-" Chadwick said.

Nima held up the passes.

"Oh. Okay, that was good, but..." Chadwick said as the two walked back down the dock. "Hey, uh, hold on a second. You work for me, remember? That means I call the-"

"Hold on there!" The guard said. "You can't go that way."

"Hello there!" Chadwick said. "Hi! Uh...uh we have passes!"

"Well that's good." The guard said. "But this is a storm evacuation. All non-essential personnel need to leave the island. You need to get on that boat."

"Yes!" Chadwick said. "I mean I, I have some uh...some essential..."

"Who are you with?" The guard asked.

"I'm...I'm with you!" Chadwick said. "I'm new!"

"What about her?" The guard asked.

"She...She's with...maintenance." Chadwick explained. "Go ahead. Tell him!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that." Nima said.

"Oh really?" The guard said. "And why's that, exactly?"

"It's very secret." Nima said.

"What's with the machete?" The guard asked.

"In my business, you never know what kind of vermin you might run into." Nima explained.

"Ok, sunshine, I'm gonna need you to stand right there for a minute while I call in to verify your passes." The guard said.

"Is that really necessary?" Chadwick asked.

"I don't care much for-" The guard began to say.

Suddenly Nima punched the guard square in the jaw. The man collapsed, unconscious.

"Let's go." Nima said as she walked towards the jungle.

"Maybe you're worth what we're paying you after all." Chadwick said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in the night, the rain began to recede.

"At least the rain's easing up." Chadwick said.

Suddenly, Chadwick smacked his head off a tree branch.

"Ow! InGen should've paved this whole island." Chadwick complained.

Nima turned around, her hands on her hips and stared at Chadwick intently.

"InGen should never have come here." Nima said.

"What?" Chadwick asked.

"Step back, Mr. Chadwick" Nima said.

"What, you don't like my aftershave?" Chadwick asked.

"I don't want any accidents." Nima said, pulling out her machete.

She walked towards the thick foliage and began hacking her way through the jungle.

After a trek through the jungle, the two came upon a large fence.

"Ándale pues! What is this monstruosidad?" Nima said. "InGen is ruining the island."

She noticed a sign on the fence stating that the fence was a ten-thousand volt electric fence.

"Is it so important to keep people out?" Nima asked.

"It's more about keeping things in." Chadwick said.

Nima looked at Chadwick.

"No just it's, it's...it's just...it's sorta like a zoo." Chadwick hastily explained. "Y'know what I mean?"

"I know what a zoo is." Nima said. "But this fence...so tall..."

"Don't worry about it." Chadwick said. "There's nothing, y'know, dangerous in there. Just find a way through!"

Chadwick pulled out a map and looked at it.

"What does your map say?" Nima asked.

"We're near the road, so we should come across Nedry if we follow it." Chadwick said.

Nima looked at the fence. "Ten-thousand volts? Why so much?"

"Probably just trying to keep out the kids." Chadwick said.

Nima noticed a stick laying on the ground. She walked over, picked it up, and tossed it at the fence. Nothing happened.

"Hey...I bet that means the power's out! Right?" Chadwick asked.

"Maybe." Nima said.

"Yeah, yeah for sure!" Chadwick said. "Ladies first."

Annoyed, Nima walked up to the fence. She slowly reached out a hand and grasped a cable. Still, nothing happened.

"Oh, thank God." Chadwick said. "I mean, y'know, it's just...lead the way!"

As Nima and Chadwick climbed over the tall fence, they never noticed the fence labeled, "Elaphrosaurus".


	5. Chapter 5

As Nima and Chadwick walked through the jungle, Nima noticed a strange shape on the ground.

She knelt down to examine it.

"What is it?" Chadwick asked.

"Que es esto?" Nima wondered. "Not báquiro. Like a bird, but much too big..."

"I told you, it's a zoo. All kinds of animals!" Chadwick said. "C'mon get moving. We're close."

The two continued their trek.

Suddenly a faint hoot echoed in the jungle.

"Did you hear that!?" Chadwick said nervously. "What was that!?"

"An animal." Nima said. "Something I've never heard before." Nima pulled out her machete.

"Ok, let's, we, we should..." Chadwick stammered.

Nima shushed him. She proceeded to poke at various bushes with the machete.

Suddenly a toucan flew out of the bushes, startling Chadwick.

"Oh God!" Chadwick cried.

"That animal, I know." Nima said. "We call him Moku-Pa."

"I hate this damn jungle!" Chadwick muttered.

"Look." Nima said. Off in the distance was a tunnel. "This way."


	6. Chapter 6

As the two walked along the road, Chadwick said, "It's too dark. I need light. Where's your flashlight?"

"You took it." Nima said.

"Right, right." Chadwick said. "Did I drop it? Did you see me drop it? Dammit. Son of a..."

As the two approached the tunnel, they noticed a MG KN Magnette on a slope by the road.

"Over there." Nima said.

"There we go." Chadwick said. "Hey Nedry! You get stuck or somethin'? Nedry! You deaf!?"

No one answered.

"I'm not climbing that in my new stivalis..." Chadwick muttered as Nima began climbing up the slope. "Hey I'm gonna go around. It'll be faster."

Nima approached the Magnette. It was silver and red with a black and red logo on the door. The words "Jurassic Park" were emblazoned across it. The lights were still on.

"Somebody in there?" Nima asked. She tapped on the window. Still nothing. Nima tried to open the door, but the door refused to budge. Nima looked into the windshield, but the inside was fogged up.

Nima went back to the door and tugged on the handle with all her might. She finally opened the door.

Inside was the corpse of a portly man in a yellow slicker. Suddenly a creature leapt out with a chirp and fled.

Chadwick walked around from behind the Magnette and saw Nima on the ground, panting.

"All tired out, huh?" He said. "I told you it was better to go around!"

"Something just...jumped me." Nima said. "It was on your friend here."

Chadwick peered into the Magnette and saw the corpse of Nedry.

"Aw, that's disgusting!" Chadwick cried out.

"There was something...feeding on him." Nima said. "What the hell kind of zoo is this?"

"Listen, I told you, don't worry about it. Ok?" Chadwick said. "It was, it was just some animal. We'll get the thermos, and then we're out of here."

Chadwick began searching Nedry's corpse.

"Where is it...I can't find it!" Chadwick said angrily. "Where's the thermos? The thermos, where is it?"

"It doesn't matter." Nima said. "We should get out of here."

"No no no." Chadwick said. "If we leave now, we don't get paid. Crap. Oh, Dodgson's gonna kill me. Is Dodgson going to kill me?"

"Don't worry about him." Nima said. "Worry about that thing!"

I'm worried about it, okay!?" Chadwick said. "What am I supposed to do? You know we can't go back empty-handed."

"Look there." Nima said, pointing.

"Look where?" Chadwick asked.

"Footprint." Nima said, pointing at the bottom of the slope. "Your man took a walk. We follow his trail, like tracking game. That's how we find the thermos."

"Right...ok...ok that makes sense!" Chadwick said. "But wha...but hold on, what if one o' those uh...ok, uh, you look down there, and I'll, uh...I'll check the car again...just, just in case..."

Chadwick proceeded to search the car.

Nima looked at the bottom of the Magnette. She noticed a fallen log underneath it.

"That's what stopped his car..." Nima realized. "Like a foothold trap."

Nima then noticed a flatten area of mud with footprints coming from the bottom of the slope.

"Qué pasó aquí?" Nima wondered. "He slipped and fell in the mud."

Nima looked at the winch cable.

"He was trying to get free..."

Nima climbed down the slope.

Nima looked at the footprints and with her eyes, followed them.

"No thermos here...the tracks lead that way." Nima muttered to herself.

Nima looked over at a nearby log and picked up a pair of glasses.

"Glasses..." Nima murmured. "Pobre desgraciado. Blind in the dark."

Nima then noticed a trail of three-toed footprints. She examined them.

"Mala onda...That thing was stalking him..." Nima murmured.

Nima then looked towards the tunnel.

"It can't be in here. He never made it this far." Nima said to herself. She then looked at another trackway of footprints.

"No human tracks here..." She muttered. Nima then saw a sign signaling that the East Dock was on the other side of the tunnel.

"He was trying to come to us." Nima realized.

Nima walked over to a tree that had the winch cable tied around it. She saw several footprints and shoeprints.

"He went to the tree and back..." Nima said. "...It came after...not in a hurry. It was...interested."

Nima looked at the winch cable.

"It's a good anchor...he could've gotten free."

Nima noticed a stick laying on the ground amidst the jungle plants.

"No es nada...just a stick." Nima muttered.

Nima pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the tree. She then looked back at the tunnel and saw a brown creature scurry into the darkness.

"Qué fué eso?" Nima said. She looked towards the slope again and noticed a lump of mud by the base.

"Any luck?" Nima called out to Chadwick who was still busily searching the Magnette.

"No." Chadwick said. "Those tracks of yours better lead somewhere...or we're never getting out of here."

Nima climbed back down the slope and went over to the tree.

Nima crouched as she looked at a couple of broken eggshells.

As she reached out to touch them she heard a sudden yelp.

Chadwick was behind her and slapped the back of his neck.

"Friggin' bugs!" He muttered. Nima looked back at Chadwick.

"What?" Chadwick asked. "What's the problem."

"...Nothing." Nima said coldly.

"Did you find it?" Chadwick asked.

"The thermos's not here." Nima said.

"Aw, crap." Chadwick said. "Aw, I am screwed!"

"No, we can't give up!" Nima said. "His trail ends back at the car. You must have missed something in there."

"Not a chance!" Chadwick said. "I turned that thing inside out. I'm gonna smell like a dead, fat guy for a week!"

"Fine." Nima said. "I'll take a look."

"Knock yourself out." Chadwick muttered. "...I could use some fresh air."

Nima went back to the Magnette and peered inside. On the passenger floor, she noticed a pile of paper wrappers.

"You liked your sweets, eh, gordito..." Nima said.

Nima then realized something.

"You didn't drop the thermos down below. You had it with you."

Nima looked back outside of the Magnette.

"He came back to the car in a rush. He hit his head...and he fell. If he dropped the thermos..."

Nima climbed back down the slope to the lump of mud. She dug through the mud until she pulled out the thermos.

She held it in her hand, examining it.

Suddenly Chadwick snatched the thermos out of Nima's hand.

"Oh, baby!" Chadwick said excitedly. "I knew I'd find you!"

"Your pretty excited about a drink container." Nima said.

"Yeah, it's a canister of tea..." Chadwick said sarcastically. "Just like you're a secret agent."

Chadwick opened the false bottom of the thermos, revealing several small test tubes in a holder.

"Ten years of research...thousands invested...it's the next wonder of the world."

Nima shook her head. She thought Chadwick had lost his mind.

"You wanna screw InGen?" Chadwick asked. "This is it. The crown jewels. They lose control of this, they've got nothin'."

Nima was puzzled.

"They're dinosaur embryos, honey." Chadwick explained. "Don't tell me you thought we were after a thermos."

"Dinosaurs?" Nima asked. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand." Chadwick said. He pulled out a capsule and broke it over the test tubes before quickly sealing them back into the thermos.

"That'll keep them fresh." Chadwick said. He noticed that Nima was still staring at him.

"What?" Chadwick asked. "What's your problem?"

"I suggest you run..." Nima said quietly. "Run like hell."

"Don't be so dramatic." Chadwick said.

Suddenly there was a hooting noise behind him. Turning around, Chadwick saw a brown blotched creature staring at him. It was a juvenile Elaphrosaurus.

"Aw, crap." Chadwick said fearfully.

The Elaphrosaurus extended a frill that rattled and the creature snarled at the two humans.

The Elaphrosaurus spat a black sticky substance at Chadwick. The man screamed in fear.

"What the fu..." Chadwick yelped, knocking his glasses off his face as he tried to wipe off the goo.

Chadwick pulled out a Mauser Model 1914 pistol and began firing at the Elaphrosaurus as it scampered into the tunnel.

"Is it gone!?" Chadwick asked.

"It's gone." Nima said.

"Ok. Yeah! You see that?" Chadwick said. "That's how you do it! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU LITTLE MONGREL!"

"Let's get out of here." Nima pleaded.

"Ok. Alright." Chadwick said. "Alright, you know the plan. My-my boys are sending a boat. We bring 'em the thermos, we get paid, we go home."

"We cannot walk to the meeting place." Nima said. "Not with these monstruos around here."

"Right." Chadwick said. "We'll take the car. Bring down the car! I'll stay here and, uh, I'll cover you."

"Who's afraid now, huh?!" Chadwick said.

Nima climbed up the slope and began cranking the winch on the Magnette. The car would not budge.

Nima walked behind the Magnette and began pushing against it. Using all her strength, Nima managed to push the car over the log.

"Hey, Chadwick! Move!" Nima warned.

"No no, this is the perfect spot!" Chadwick said, oblivious to the car. "I got the angles covered...field of fire..."

Chadwick turned and saw the Magnette coming towards him.

"Oh God!" Chadwick yelled as he fell out of the way of the Magnette as it slammed into the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey...hey! You okay!?" Nima said as she ran to Chadwick.

"You idiot!" Chadwick screamed. "You nearly killed me!"

"You should have paid attention." Nima said.

Suddenly an Elaphrosaurus fled past the two.

"The lights are gone." Chadwick said. "The lights are out! I can't see a freakin' thing! We're stuck here, I can't see anything. I need light. I can't see. What was that? Did you see that? Was that a dinosaur!?"

"Shut up!" Nima yelled, slapping Chadwick.

"What?" Chadwick said. "What?"

"Calm down...think of something relaxing!" Nima suggested.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Chadwick said fearfully.

"Do me a favor, and just keep your mouth shut." Nima said.

"It doesn't matter if it can't hear us! It can smell us!"

"I have a plan." Nima said.

"A Plan?! What plan?" Chadwick asked.

"All we gotta do is start the car and we're outta here." Nima said.

"Start the car!?" Chadwick asked. "Yeah...ok..."

Chadwick went to the car and attempted to get it running.

"I can't...it won't...it won't start!" Chadwick yelled. "Now what!?"

"I'll fix it." Nima said.

"You're gonna fix the car in the dark!?" Chadwick said.

"That's right."

Nima stuck her hand under the crumpled hood and began feeling around.

"That's a loose battery cable." Nima realized.

"What does that mean?" Chadwick asked.

"Where's the battery..." Nima said. She began twisting around the cable, hoping to get a spark.

Finally, she got the cable connected.

"That's it!" Nima said "Let me get it tight."

"There we go." Nima said as the headlights flicked on. "Gracias a Dios."

Nima looked at Chadwick who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" Nima asked.

Chadwick pointed behind her. "Oh God!" he said quietly.

A pack of four Elaphrosaurus emerged from the jungle, hooting and chirping. A fifth sped past Nima and Chadwick, unnoticed. An Elaphrosaurus leapt onto the Magnette, snarling and erecting its frill.

Nima and Chadwick ran for the slope but stopped as they faced another Elaphrosaurus.

Chadwick pulled out his pistol and began firing at the Elaphrosaurus. However none of the bullets hit their target, and the dinosaurs were unfazed.

"Don't waste your bullets." Nima said, unsheathing her machete. "There are too many of them."

"What do you suggest?" Chadwick asked.

"We have to draw them away." Nima answered. "Distract them."

"Distract them?" Chadwick asked. "Ok. Yeah. Yeah, I'm on it."

Chadwick suddenly shoved Nima to the ground.

"Here ya go guys! It's dinnertime!" Chadwick yelled.

"Hijo de perra." Nima muttered as she found herself inches from an Elaphrosaurus.

As the dinosaur leapt at her, Nima rolled out of the way.

Chadwick attempted to flee but the Elaphrosaurus pounced on Chadwick, mauling him. Chadwicks screams died out as a second Elaphrosaurus joined the attack.

Nima ran for the Magnette but a third Elaphrosaurus ran in front of Nima, blocking her path.

As the Elaphrosaurus pounced, Nima dodged the attack and shoved it out of the way.

A fourth Elaphrosaurus leapt onto the Magnette and spat its venom at Nima who ducked out of the way in the nick of time.

Nima laid herself agains the Magnette, but a fifth Elaphrosaurus charged. Nima opened the door, smacking the creature in the face, knocking it to the ground. She slammed the door shut just as it got back up and spat venom at her. However the venom missed and spattered against the window.

Nima attempted to start up the Magnette, but nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Nima yelled. "I'm gonna do this."

Nima tried to start up the car again. An Elaphrosaurus jumped onto the hood of the Magnette and began slamming the windshield with its snout. The glass began to crack.

"¡Ándale! ¡Por favor Arranca! ¡Vamos!" Nima cried out.

The Magnette finally started, and Nima put the car into reverse. As the car began swerving around, the Elaphrosaurus fell off and onto the ground. Another Elaphrosaurus looked up and was crushed by the car as it ran over it. The Magnette then drove back into a rock, rendering the car useless.

Nima exited the Magnette but was blocked by another Elaphrosaurus. A second Elaphrosaurus pounced, knocking Nima into the Magnette.

Nima grabbed the Elaphrosaurus by the head and tried to push it off her.

A clicking snarl echoed in the jungle and the Elaphrosaurus fled in fear.

Nima looked around. She did not see any of the Elaphrosaurus. Nima walked over to Chadwick's corpse and took the thermos off of his body.

She shook her head. She never liked the guy, and now it seemed like she would be very wealthy.

The strange snarling was again heard. There was rustling in the bushes and suddenly a creature lunged at Nima, biting her arm.

Nima looked at the ragged wound and quickly headed down the road.

She never saw the glowing eyes appear in the foliage.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaaand we are officially late." Gerry Harding said to Jess as they drove down a service road.

"I was ready when you said!" Jess said. "I just couldn't find my book."

"It's fine, sweetheart." Gerry said. "They won't leave without us."

"Us?" Jess asked. "You're coming to Dallas?"

"Oh! Just to the mainland." Gerry explained. "I have to be back after the storm. I'll drive you to the airport!"

"Okay." Jess said softly.

"That's weird." Gerry said as they drove past an electric fence. "The fence lights are out."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure it's just fine." Gerry said. "Somebody just needs to repace 'em."

Gerry turned on the radio, and garbled Latin music played.

"The radio signal isn't so great out here, isn't it?" Gerry said.

"Mhm." Jess said quietly.

As Gerry and Jess drove down the road, they never noticed a shattered East Dock sign laying on the ground.

"Look, Jess..." Gerry said, trying to break the silence. "I've been working so hard, we just...we haven't had much time to talk."

"Uh oh." Jess said.

"Jess, your mom told me about the...the shoplifting." Gerry said.

"I was just fooling around!" Jess explained. "I didn't take anything good. What did she say?"

"Look, she's worried about you, honey." Gerry said. "I know, she get's dramatic, but...it was a shock for her. Got me a little worried too."

"I know, I know. I'm a screw-up." Jess said.

"Sweetheart, no, no." Gerry said. "It's...it's not that at all. I just...I want you to promise me-"

"Dad!" Jess yelled out.

Ahead of them, a person stumbled onto the middle of the road.

Beeping the horn, Gerry slammed on the brakes and tried to swerve out of the way. Their Magnette knocked the woman to the ground.

"Dammit!" Gerry swore.

He got out and went over to the person, a woman.

"Oh my God!" Jess yelled. "Is she dead!?"

"No, no, she's alive, she's breathing..." Gerry said. Gerry knelt down to the woman.

"Hello! Can you hear me!" Gerry said loudly. The woman faintly moved.

"This is strange." Gerry said, noticing a wound on her arm. "It's like some kind of-"

"¡Ojos!" Nima said. She then fell silent.

"She needs medical attention." Gerry said. "We've got to get her to the Visitor's Center."

"Who is she?" Jess asked. "Do you know her?"

"I don't recognize her," Gerry said. "But it doesn't matter. Were you serious when you said you could drive a car?"

"Oh...yeah! I can do it." Jess said. "Mom doesn't know, but-"

"Look, that's all right." Gerry said. "Just get yourself up front...try not to scare me."

"Ok." Jess said.

A clicking snarl erupted from the bushes ahead and a creature hidden in the darkness darted across the road.

"All right." Gerry said. "Let's go. C'mon sweetheart, we gotta get her out of here."

Gerry picked up Nima and carried her to the Magnette.

As they left, three pairs of eyes lit up in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did we hit her hard?" Jess asked as she drove the Magnette down the road.

"Hard enough," Gerry said, "but we didn't do this...this is...this is something else. I'm gonna check her vitals. Just take it easy and follow the signs, all right?"

"Okay. No problem." Jess said.

Gerry looked at the wound on Nima's arm. It was gradually worsening.

"What is this?" Gerry wondered.

"What?" Jess asked, worriedly.

"Looks like she's been bitten." Gerry said.

"Bitten?" Jess asked. "You mean, like, by a dinosaur!?"

"I don't know." Gerry said. "Uh, the bruising is showing evidence of toxins, but...this isn't a Elaphrosaur bite, and none of the other dinosaurs are poisonous."

"I don't think I want to be out here anymore." Jess said.

"Yeah." Gerry said. "We need to get her to the Visitor's Center."

Gerry checked Nima's pulse.

"She's bradycardic," Gerry confirmed. "Heart rate's only thirty-three...she's burning up..."

"¡Nunca nos podrán sacar de aqui!" Nima mumbled.

Gerry opened her eyelid to check her pupil.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Jess said, looking back.

"I don't...I don't know." Gerry said. "It's like a reaction to a parasitic infection...to, God, I don't know, maybe...maybe toxoplasmosis? That doesn't explain the other symptoms..."

Suddenly, Nima started wheezing.

"Come on, come on..." Gerry said. "Stay with me now! Jessi, I gotta clean this wound up. Just keep driving smoothly."

Gerry pulled out a first aid kit from the back of the Magnette. Opening it, Gerry pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag. He moistened the rag with the rubbing alcohol.

"Ok, this might sting a bit..." Gerry said.

"¡No! Aléjate de mí!" Nima said as she smacked away Gerry's hand.

"It's okay, it's okay." Gerry said, trying to calm her down. "Settle down..."

Nima smacked Gerry's Hand away again.

"Come on, please, I need to clean this up..." Gerry said.

"Doesn't she know you're trying to help?" Jess asked.

"Hey. Listen to me." Gerry said to Nima. "You need to let me help you."

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Nima said again.

"No, no, listen," Gerry said. "I'm a doctor. I'm going to make it better."

"Doctor? Médico?" Nima asked.

"Yes!" Gerry said. "Médico! I'm going to disinfect your wound now, okay? You gotta let me help you.

Nima nodded her head. Gerry placed the wet rag over Nima's wound. Nima grunted in pain.

"Well, that should keep the infection at bay." Gerry said. "I don't know what you were doing out there but-"

Nima began coughing and wheezing.

"Dad?" Jess asked worriedly.

"It's okay." Gerry said. "She's going into shock. But I can handle it, I can stop it."

"Oh, my God. This is bad." Jess said.

"Jess! Watch the road!" Gerry said.

Jess began swerving around the road, knocking a syringe and bottle of epinephrine out of the first aid kit and onto the floor.

"Gotcha." Gerry said, picking up the bottle and syringe. Gerry began extracting the epinephrine from the bottle.

"Wow, that needle's huge..." Jess said.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." Gerry said. He attempted to insert the needle, but the movement of the car made the situation difficult.

"Car's jumping around too much. I, I can't give a clean injection. Too bumpy for a clean injection...doesn't help that we're pushing thirty-five...Jess listen, I gotta give her an injection, it's important that I access the vein..."

"...Euuhhg...I don't need details!" Jess said.

"Just slow down so I don't miss." Gerry said.

Jess eased on the gas, slowing the car, and allowing Gerry to give Nima the injection.

"Well that should keep her stable..." Gerry said. "Ok, I'm going to get her bandaged up. You okay to keep driving?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Tell mom I'm ready for my learner's permit. Okay?"

"I don't think mom needs to know about it." Gerry chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

"How is she doing?" Jess asked.

"Well, she's ok...for now." Gerry said. "But this toxic alteration just doesn't make sense..."

"Dad..." Jess said.

"...maybe some of the dinosaurs are eating poisonous plants..." Gerry wondered.

"...Dad..." Jess repeated.

Jess slowed down.

"Jess? why are we stopping?" Gerry asked.

In front of them, in the middle of the road, a young Triceratops was busily eating a branch from a plant.

"She's beautiful." Jess said, breathlessly. ""She" right?"

"Right." Gerry said. "Well, we're lucky that this young one's by herself. Wouldn't want to meet the alpha out here. Lady Margaret, she's uh...pretty protective. We've discovered that family groups emerge even without the usual genetic relationships. Young Triceratops join the family the moment they-"

"Dad...you're ruining it." Jess said.

"Right...sorry." Gerry said. "This little one's name is Bakhita. What is she doing way out here?"

Gerry stepped out of the Magnette.

"I've gotta get this critter back in her enclosure." Gerry said to Jess. "I'll just be a sec, wait here."

"...Yeah..." Jess said. "Oh, that is cool..."

Gerry slowly approached Bakhita as to not startle her.

"Easy, girl..." Gerry said. "Musa acuminata, huh? You really love this stuff, don't ya..."

Gerry went behind Bakhita, pushing against her flanks, attempting to entice her to move.

"Come on, girl, get moving." Gerry said. But Bakhita did not budge. Gerry went to the branch and tried to pull it away from her. However, Bakhita clamped down on the branch, refusing to let it be taken away from her.

"Come on, girl, let go, come on." Gerry said. "This is a road, not a restaurant."

Gerry walked over to the open paddock gate and tried pushing it. It did not budge.

"What's wrong with the gate?" Jess asked.

"It's locked in the open position." Gerry said. "There should be a manual release in the shed, but-"

Gerry turned around. Jess was standing by Bakhita.

"Didn't I say to wait in the car?"

"It's not big deal." Jess said, patting Bakhita. "See? We're all right, we're fine. Right?"

"She's pretty cute, huh." Gerry said.

"She's warm!" Jess said. "I didn't think that she'd be so warm."

Suddenly, Bakhita growled. Jess stepped back, nervously.

"She's ok, she's all right." Gerry said, "She's just getting to know you. Right, Bakhita?"

Bakhita growled again, continuing to eat the banana leaf branch.

"Ok..." Jess said nervously.

"Look," Gerry said, "I need to get this girl out of the way. Now that you've met her, would you please go back to the car?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jess said.

"New faces make her nervous." Gerry explained. "She'll be a lot easier to manage if you're in the car."

"Oh...all right." Jess said, walking back to the Magnette.

"Ok, I need to get you out of the way.." Gerry said. "...and I need to unlock the gate from the maintenance shed."

Gerry looked at the enclosure that Bakhita walked out from.

"There's plenty to eat in your paddock, girl. Come on, that's where you belong." Gerry said.

Gerry looked at the warning lights atop the fence.

"More broken lights, or there's no power going to the fence." Gerry said. "That can't be good."

Gerry looked at a road sign indicating the Visitor's Center was down the road.

"Well, at least we're still on the right track." Gerry thought.

Jess meanwhile, checked the glove box, looking for anything useful. Inside was a key.

"Boring." Jess said, shutting the glovebox.

Gerry walked over to the maintenance shed.

"What's in there?" Jess asked.

"Apart from the release lever for the gate, just maintenance stuff" Gerry said. "Uh, spools of cable for fence repairs...work boots...snow shovels..."

"Snow shovels?" Jess asked. "What for?"

"Well, it's not for shoveling snow." Gerry said.

"Oh...eew." Jess said.

Gerry attempted to open the door to the maintenance, but found it was locked.

"Should be a key for this in the car." Gerry thought. "Jessi, look in the glove box for me. There should be a key in there to the shed."

"Ok, just a second." Jess said. Jess opened the glove box and took out the key, giving it to her father.

Gerry unlocked the shed and walked inside. Gerry walked up to a panel with a lever that had a red handle. He pulled it down.

"That oughta do it!" Gerry said. "Now to get Bakhita away from her snack."

Gerry walked out to Jess.

"Hey honey, how's our patient doing?" He asked.

"I don't know...okay, I guess." Jess said.

"How's her breathing?"

Jess looked at Nima. She was asleep.

"...los ojos...me siguen..." Nima mumbled.

"Ok, I guess...she's kinda...snoring...in Spanish." Jess said.

Gerry walked back to the Magnette. He needed to get Bakhita in her enclosure as soon as possible.

"Jess, just try the lights or the horn or something." Gerry said. "Anything to get her attention."

"Okay." Jess said. She honked the horn.

Bakhita snarled, irritated from the noise and looked at Jess.

Jess then flicked the headlights off and on. Bakhita shut her eyes, guarding herself against the bright light and backed away.

"Alright! You got her away from the branch." Gerry said.

Gerry picked up the large branch and carried it towards the Triceratops paddock. He tossed the branch inside. Bakhita walked inside and continued gnawing on the branch.

"There you go!" Gerry said. "Back where you belong."

Gerry walked back over to the gate and began pushing it shut. Bakhita began to walk back out of the paddock.

"Uh uh! Now you don't, get back in there." Gerry scolded. "Jess..."

"I'm on it!" She said.

Jess began honking on the horn again. Startled by the noise, Bakhita whined and ran back into the paddock.

However, unaware to Jess, Gerry spotted Lady Margaret off in the distance.

"Oh no." He said, "The alpha. Jess! Shut off the horn!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Margaret charged as Gerry attempted to shut the enclosure door.

However, the Triceratops managed to smash open the gate, knocking Gerry to the ground and the gate on top of him.

Lady Margaret then rammed the Magnette, knocking it to the side, causing the car's horn to get stuck.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jess yelled as she frantically pounded on the horn.

Jess then pulled out a panel hoping to pull the wire to shut the horn.

Lady Margaret then rammed the Magnette a second time, lifting the car up with her horns. She then tossed the car through the air sending it rolling along the ground.

Jess pulled a wire, and the lights and horn began to turn off. Suddenly, they continued blaring.

"Dammit!" Jess said.

Lady Margaret rammed the Magnette against a large tree. Jess pulled on another wire and the horn and lights finally shut off.

Nima began coughing.

"You okay?" Jess asked.

Suddenly there was a rumble and the car shook.

"...woah..." Jess said.

Jess crawled out of the Magnette partway to see what was making the noise.

She looked and saw a Tyrannosaurus rex lumbering from the trees.

"Dad!" Jess screamed.

"Jess!" Gerry yelled. "Get back in the car!"

The Tyrannosaur saw Lady Margaret and roared. As the Tyrannosaur lumbered towards Lady Margaret, Gerry began crawling out from under the gate, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the Tyrannosaur's foot.

Lady Margaret charged the Tyrannosaur as it grabbed a hold of her horn.

As the two dinosaurs fought, Gerry made his way to the Magnette.

"Dammit!" Gerry said coming upon the smashed car.

"Dad!" Jess yelled.

Gerry pulled Jess out of the Magnette.

"We'll be safe in the maintenance shed, but-"

"Okay!" Jess yelled, running for the shed.

"Wait, Jessi!" Gerry yelled. "Damn it!"

As Jess ran for the shed, the Tyrannosaur stepped in front of her.

As the Tyrannosaur lunged at her, Jess managed to evade the Tyrannosaurs jaws. Jess then fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding being eaten.

Lady Margaret charged again, and Jess crawled back towards the Magnette, avoiding being trampled.

Jess evaded the two animals in their battle and ran into the shed.

"Dad!" Jess called out. "I made it!"

"Good!" Gerry said, carrying Nima in his arms. "Stay right there!"

Gerry began running towards the shed, only to fall to the ground to avoid the chaotic battle between the Tyrannosaur and Triceratops.

"Come on, you've gotta get up!" Gerry said, picking Nima back up.

"Come on Dad! Come on! Come on! Hurry!" Jess said.

Gerry ran into the shed and shut the door, just as Lady Margaret slammed herself against the shed.

The Tyrannosaur roared at the Triceratops.


	12. Chapter 12

Gerry laid Nima against the wall so she could rest.

Gerry turned and embraced Jess.

"You okay?" Gerry asked, panting.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jess said. "How about you?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good. I'm okay." Gerry said.

"What about her?" Jess said, gesturing to Nima.

"Well...two arms, two legs." Gerry said.

Jess gave him a look, and Gerry chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Later in the night, Gerry checked on Nima who had fallen asleep from the medication.

"Well, that should get her through the night...what's left of it. Tomorrow we'll get her proper treatment."

Jess didn't say anything.

"I don't hear those dinosaurs anymore." Gerry said. "I bet they're far away."

"Yeah..." Jess said softly.

Gerry went to a shelf and turned on a box flashlight.

"That reminds me of your old nightlight." Gerry said. "Remember that? You wouldn't go to sleep without it."

"Dad, dinosaurs can't get through that door...right?" Jess asked.

"Not a chance." Gerry said. "That's solid steel."

"Dad?" Jess asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Remember how I said I wanted to see the dinosaurs fight each other?"

"Yeah..."

"...That was awesome!"

"Get some sleep, honey."

Jess yawned, and laid down, curled up.

Gerry got up and walked over to the shelves. He grabbed a Mauser Model 1914 T-Gewehr converted into a tranquilizer rifle. He opened a case, grabbed a dart, and loaded the rifle.

Gerry walked over to Jess and sat down, laying the rifle in his lap. He quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly, Gerry woke up. An alarm was blaring in the distance. There was also a faint banging noise outside.

Gerry picked up the tranquilizer rifle and cautiously walked towards the door. He slid open the peephole and peered outside. He didn't see anything.

Gerry opened the door and walked outside, rifle readied. The banging ensued. Gerry turned and saw a Collared aracari pecking and scraping at a metal drum before flying away.

"So...who do you think won?" Jess asked, yawning.

Gerry looked at a severed horn laying on the ground.

"Looks like poor old Margaret lost a horn, but I'm guessing the T. rex got a little banged up too." He said. "This isn't supposed to happen. One loose Trike, okay. But a Tyrannosaur? That's beyond unacceptable. I gotta talk to Muldoon and the security team..."

"Uh oh...are you going to bring the hammer down?" Jess asked.

"Look, whoever let this happen has to be held accountable." Gerry said. "Yeah, I'm gonna bring the hammer down."

"Cool."

"So...how are we gonna get to the Visitor's Center?" Jess asked, looking at the destroyed Magnette.

"That's an excellent question." Gerry said. "No car and no radio doesn't leave us a lot of options."

Gerry looked at the warning lights on the Triceratops enclosure. They were lit up.

"Well at least the main power's back on...that should be good for something."

Meanwhile in a small control room, a woman and man looked at a telescreen on a wall.

"And we've got telescreens." The woman said.

"How did you do that?" The man asked.

"It's easy. The system's held together with spit and baling wire...Like everything else in this damn park. Looks like we're not the only ones who missed the boat. They won't last long in the open. Let's get them outta there."

"How do we get to them? We're miles away, and the access road is washed out."

"We may be stuck here in the boondocks, but those two are standing right on the main tour loop. Watch this."

The woman walked over to a large wall of computers and began flicking switches and pulled a lever.

On another telescreen, a green Austin 12/4 with red stripes began driving down a trackway.

"Ok, little lambs, just wait right there and I'll send a car to fetch you." The woman said.

The Austin 12/4 drove to Gerry and Jess before stopping.

"Hello?" Gerry asked. "Somebody knows we're here."

"You told me, never, ever hitchhike." Jess said.

"Except when you're on an island full of dinosaurs." Gerry said "C'mon honey, let's get our patient."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where's this thing gonna take us?" Jess asked.

"These tour cars only go a few places..." Gerry said. "If you can hear us, we need to go to the Visitor's Center!"

"Looks like one of them's hurt." The man said to the woman.

"I'm surprised it's only one." The woman said. "Let's get them to the center."

"Here we go." Gerry said as the Austin began to make its way to the Visitor's Center.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't this car go any faster?" Jess asked. "It's gonna take forever!"

"Mari..." Nima mumbled.

"Oh!" Jess gasped.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!" Nima said. Her eyes were red and the pupils were foggy.

"You've been in an accident." Gerry explained. "You're safe now. You're going to be fine. We're taking you to-"

Nima noticed the Jurassic Park patch on Gerry's uniform.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Morirás por tus pecados!" Nima yelled.

"Calm down!" Gerry said.

"What's happening!?" Jess asked worriedly.

"She's delirious...she could be hallucinating..." Gerry said.

Nima looked over at Jess.

"Mariquita..." She said. "Ángelito mío..."

"She says I'm...I'm her angel." Jess translated.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" Jess asked.

"No sabes cuánto he esperado..." Nima said.

"Jess, just keep talking to her..." Gerry said. "Tell her she needs to relax, she's got to rest..."

"My Spanish isn't that good." Jess said.

"You can do it, honey." Gerry said. "Just, just tell her she needs to rest."

"¿Mariquita?" Nima said. "¿Qué pasa, mi amor?"

"Uh...uh..." Jess stuttered. "El...odia...la resta? El odia la resta."

"No vale la pena odiar." Nima said. "El odio fatiga."

"No, wait!" Jess said. "I didn't say that quite right...Tío...necesita...un lapiz? Tío necesita un lapiz."

"¿Tío?" Nima asked. "¿Encontraron a Manolo?"

"Oops..." Jess said. "Yogur...come...la resta? Yogur come la resta?"

"¿Porqué intentas confundirme?" Nima asked. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mariquita?"

"Um...yo soy...um." Jess stuttered, trying to figure out what the correct words were.

"¡Vienen con su veneno y sus mentiras y nos acaban destruyendo!" Nima said.

"Wait..." Jess said.

"¡Esto no lo voy a permitir! Destruyeron mi tierra, mi familia y los." Nima said, growing more angry.

"¡Basta! ¡No más!" Jess said.

"Mariquita. Mi ángelito." Nima said again.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. At least the woman was calmed down for the moment.

"Usted...evita...el descanso? Usted evita el descanso." Jess said.

"¿Porqué no voy a descansar? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Nima said.

"Tell her she needs rest..." Gerry said.

"Yeah, I got it..." Jess said. "Usted...necesita...la resta. Usted necesita la resta?"

"La resta?" Nima asked. "¿Por qué estamos hablando de las matemáticas?"

"I think "la resta" doesn't mean what I thought it did..." Jess said. "Usted...necesita...el descanso. Usted necesita el descanso."

"El descanso?" Nima asked. "...Sí...Sí, estoy cansada." Nima closed her eyes.

Jess, again, sighed in relief.

"I thought you got all A's in Spanish?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah. I kinda forged that. Sorry." Jess said.

The Austin 12/4 continued on its journey towards the Visitor's Center.


	17. Chapter 17

After some time of riding in the Austin, the trio approached a large concrete building with a thatch roof.

"Dad. Look!" Jess said.

"I think this is our stop." Gerry said.

The Austin stopped at a set of stairs leading to the Visitor's Center.

"Let's go." Gerry said.

Jess walked up the stairs as Gerry followed, carrying Nima in his arms.

They never noticed the Ford Trimotor soaring overhead, carrying John Hammond, his grandchildren, and the surviving endorsement team.


	18. Chapter 18

As Gerry and Jess walked into the Visitor's Center, there was silence.

"Hey, hello!" Gerry called out. "Hey! Can somebody help us please? Hello?"

In front of them was a large spattering of blood on the floor. The skeletal remains of the dinosaur sculpture were laying all over the floor in pieces.

"What happened?" Jess asked. "Where is everybody?"

"The boat hasn't brought everyone back yet." Gerry said. "Rough waters, maybe..."

Gerry placed Nima against a wall so she could continue sleeping. He walked over to a pool of blood.

Gerry noticed the severed foot of a dinosaur laying on the floor. It had a noticeable sickle shaped claw on the second toe.

"Jess...I think you should stay by our patient, I'm gonna look around a little." Gerry said slowly. "Ok?"

"Ok, but...why are you talking like that?"

Suddenly a static hiss echoed in the main lobby.

"Somebody's trying to contact us! Right?" Jess asked.

"It's coming from the PA system." Gerry explained. "They must be broadcasting on the emergency channel! Hang on. I'm gonna track this down."

Gerry looked back at the severed foot.

"That sickle claw on the second digit...Velociraptor!" Gerry realized. "What the hell happened here?"

Gerry walked up the stairway to the upper level of the Visitor's center. On a column were a series of switches. Gerry flicked them and the PA cut out.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Hold on." Gerry said.

"That's whacky!" Jess said noticing a Tyrannosaur skull laying on the floor.

Gerry came back down with a case with a receiver attached to it. A faint voice was coming from it. Gerry adjusted a dial, and the voice cleared up.

"Hello? Hello?" Gerry asked. "This is Gerry Harding. I'm the Chief Veterinarian-"

"I know who you are." A woman's voice replied. "This is Laura Sorkin. I hope you enjoyed the ride."

"Doctor Sorkin?" Gerry said. "You're still on the island?"

"We're stuck in the field lab." Sorkin explained. "The road's washed out and the phone lines are down. What's your story?"

"We saw a T. rex on the road." Gerry said. "My daughter and I are lucky to be alive. Do you know what's going on?"

"Security went down last night." Sorkin said. "Naturally, the park's going to hell. Looks like Hammond already evacuated. I don't think he meant to leave us behind."

"No, of course not." Gerry said. "I'll try to call the mainland from here, they'll send a plane. But first, Doctor, I've got a very, very sick woman on my hands. She seems to have been bitten, I-I don't recognize the bite. Whatever it is, it's extremely toxic, and-"

"Toxic?" Sorkin asked. "Is it a ragged wound? Heterodont bite pattern? About twenty centimeters across the jaw?"

"That sounds about right..." Gerry said.

"What about her eyes? Discolored sclera? Opsoclonus?"

"Yes, exactly, that's exactly what I'm seeing!" Gerry said.

"Dammit!" Sorkin said. "You don't have much time. She's going to go into a series of convulsions, and she won't come back. Do you have any narcobarbital?"

"Narcobarbital? A barbiturate? No, I don't, doctor, but I mean, what good would that-"

"I don't have time to explain." Sorkin said. "A quarter mil should do it. Less, if she's small."

"Doctor Sorkin." Gerry said. "With all due respect...that dosage would kill her."

"Doctor Harding...you've got to trust me on this. You need a powerful tranquilizer to counter the toxins. You need it quick, if you want her to live."

"All right, all right, ok." Gerry said. "Maybe in the lab...No, no wait, the tranq darts for the rifle! That's a allobarbital blend."

"That could work...get that into her as quick as you can." Sorkin said. "In the meantime, stay with her. When the shaking starts, you need to hold her steady."

"But...isn't that dangerous?" Gerry asked. "Normally when someone's having a seizure-"

"Please just follow my instructions. Her life depends on it. Call me on this channel after you've given her the tranquilizer."

"Will do." Gerry said. "I need to move that woman so I can work on her. And I'm gonna need-"

"Tranquilizer darts!" Jess said. "Yeah, I heard. They're in the car. I'll get 'em."

"...Okay, but listen to me." Gerry said. "If you hear anything, see anything...don't take any risks. You just come straight back here."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Jess said.


	19. Chapter 19

Jess opened the door to the Visitor's Center and slowly stepped out.

She slowly descended the steps to the Austin. Off in the distance the trees moved and Jess could hear thundering footsteps.

As Jess got to the Austin she looked down and saw a trail of large footprints. She slowly walked to the car and opened the door. The ground shook as Jess heard another footstep. She quickly grabbed the case of tranquilizer darts and ran back into the Visitor's Center.

"Dad!" Jess called out. "...Where are you?"

"Jess!" Gerry yelled. "Get out, now!"

"What?" Jess said.

A thunderous tremor shook the building as the Tyrannosaur walked into the lobby, roaring.

The Tyrannosaur swiped its tail, inadvertently knocking Jess to the ground, causing her to drop the case of tranquilizer darts.

The Tyrannosaur grabbed the railing on the second floor, tearing it off, attempting to reach Gerry.

Jess got back up and began running towards a pillar, catching the attention of the Tyrannosaur.

"Jess, don't move!" Gerry yelled. "It can only see you when you're moving!"

Jess hid behind the pillar, trying to remain absolutely still. The Tyrannosaur appear next to the pillar. Not interested in the small creature, it backed off.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Gerry asked.

"I'm okay!" Jess said.

"Just stay out of sight!" Gerry said, running back away from the railing.

Meanwhile, Nima began convulsing. Her affliction was worsening.

"Oh no." Gerry whispered.

Gerry began holding Nima down with all his might.

"She's getting worse." He said. "I need those tranq darts!"

Jess meanwhile had moved behind a stack of crates. She peered around them and saw the case of darts.

"Dad!" Jess yelled. "I can get the darts!"

"No Jess!" Gerry yelled. "Just get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Jess protested.

"You're not gonna last much longer, are ta?" Gerry said to Nima.

Jess, meanwhile, was running to each pillar, attempting to get to the darts while avoiding the Tyrannosaur who was searching for her.

Gerry went over to a small crate and pushed it over the balcony, causing it to fall on the Tyrannosaur.

The Tyrannosaur snarled and looked at Gerry, roaring.

Jess, realizing the Tyrannosaur was distracted, ran for the case of darts.

She bolted up the stairway, the Tyrannosaur noticing and pursuing her.

However, the stairway could not hold the enormous weight. The stairway collapsed, sending the Tyrannosaur falling to the floor.

"I got it." Jess said placing the case of darts down.

"Give me the dart!" Gerry said.

"Jess, hold her still!" Gerry said, taking the dart. "Just a drop." He whispered.

Gerry injected a minute amount of the tranquilizer into Nima.

Immediately, Nima's eyes returned to a normal, healthier state, clearing her vision.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Nima asked.

"I'll be damned..." Gerry said.

The Tyrannosaur reared up, but could not reach its prey.

Gerry looked at a set of scaffolds hanging from the ceiling nearby.

"Through the window!" Gerry said.


	20. Chapter 20

Gerry, holding Nima, and Jess walked across the roof of the Visitor's Center.

"Jess, stay down..." Gerry said. The Tyrannosaur was still inside the Visitor's Center.

The thunderous footsteps caused Jess to slip and fall, hanging from the edge of the roof.

"Jessi!" Gerry yelled. He put Nima down and ran to Jess. "Hold on tight! I'm gonna-"

As Gerry tried to reach for Jess, she began to fall.

"Jessi!" Gerry yelled, grabbing Jess.

However, his grip loosened, and Jess fell onto another ledge.

"Hold on tight!" Gerry said, running for a nearby scaffold.

Gerry climbed down the scaffold and ran under Jess.

"I'm right here!" Gerry said.

"I'm stuck!" Jess said.

"Just let go, honey. It's not that far. I'll catch you."

"Okay." Jess said. "I can't!"

"Just let go, sweetheart! All right, listen to me, honey! I'm gonna count to three, and you're gonna let go, and I'm gonna be right here, I'm gonna catch you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Good. One-"

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur ran from the unfinished section of wall and ran towards the Hardings.

"Help!" Jess yelled. "Daddy!"

The Tyrannosaur snapped at Jess, but couldn't reach her.

"Help! Daddy!" Jess yelled again.

"Jess!" Gerry yelled. He ran towards Jess, but the Tyrannosaur lunged at him.

Gerry ran back to the Austin 12/4 and pulled out the custom Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr.

He aimed at the Tyrannosaur and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. Gerry pulled the trigger a few more times, but again, nothing happened.

"Hey!" Nima yelled. She threw the case of tranquilizer darts towards Gerry.

Suddenly, Jess lost her grip and fell onto the snout of the Tyrannosaur.

The Tyrannosaur shook her off, sending Jess falling to the ground.

Gerry loaded a dart into the T-Gewehr and fired at the Tyrannosaur.

The Tyrannosaur groaned in pain.

Gerry loaded another dart and fired again. He loaded a third dart into the rifle and fired once more.

The Tyrannosaur fled into the jungle.

Gerry threw down the rifle and ran to Jess.

"C'mon sweetheart...I got you...let's go. That's it."

As Gerry and Jess ran towards the Austin, the Tyrannosaur charged.

Gerry and Jess ran to the other side of the car and hid.

As the Tyrannosaur began nudging at the Austin, Gerry pulled out the two-way radio he found earlier.

"Where is the signal?" He mumbled, turning the dial. "Doctor Sorkin?"

"I'm here. What's happening?"

"I need you to get the tour car moving."

"I don't understand-"

"Trust me on this one, please. Start the car."

"Alright. Hang on."

The Austin 12/4 began going down the road, the Tyrannosaur following and snapping at it.

"It's gone." Gerry said.

"Good." Jess said. "Dad?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I've seen...enough dinosaurs."

"In that case...let's go home. C'mon...I need to make a phone call."


	21. Chapter 21

"How long has it been?" Nima asked after the trio took shelter in the Visitor's Center.

"We found you last night." Jess said. "We sorta...ran into you."

"Maldita sea." Nima said.

"So...who is "Mariquita"?" Jess asked.

"Mariquita? It's...It's nobody. A word."

"Oh! My Spanish is all wet! I was trying to talk to you, and it's like, I thought you were gonna kill me because my grammar is a flopperoo."

"So umm...what did we talk about?" Nima asked.

"Help's on the way!" Gerry interrupted. "The control room's a mess, but the phones are working. Hey, you look a whole lot better."

"Help is on the way?" Nima asked.

"InGen is sending a rescue team." Gerry explained. "A plane will be here soon to take us to the mainland. We'll get you looked at by a people doctor, instead of a vet."

"...a rescue team...InGen..." Nima said. "My things. I had a pack..."

"Oh, it's right here..." Jess said, handing Nima her rucksack.

"I don't remember seeing you here before." Gerry said. "What brings you to Jurassic Park?"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't tell you that..." Nima said, distraughtly.

Gerry and Jess looked at each other, unsurely.

"You know what?" Nima said. "I don't have time for this." Nima grabbed her rucksack.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." Gerry said. "Take it easy, don't push yourself."

"There won't be any rescue." Nima said.

Nima turned, brandishing Chadwick's Mauser Model 1914 pistol.

"Not for you."


	22. Chapter 22

A trio of Pteranodons soared through the sky over Isla Nublar. They were finally free to live their lives outside of captivity.

They swooped down as a plane came flying towards them.

A Fokker carrying mercenaries, William "Billy" Yoder, Oscar Morales, and Daniel "D-Caf" Cafaro, were arriving to the island on a search and rescue operation. Another team was also sent in as well.

"Hey Yoder, looks like the storm really tore this place up!" D-Caf said.

"It ain't the storm we're here to rescue people from, D-Caf!" Yoder said.

"Yeah, I heard!" D-Caf said. "So who did get left behind on "Dino Island"?"

"Oscar, you have the list, remind D-Caf what we're doing here." Yoder said. "He slept through another briefing."

"Search and rescue." Oscar said, reading from a list. "Biogeneticist, Dr. Laura Sorkin. Artifical Revivification Engineer, David Banks. Park Veterinarian, Gerry Harding and his daughter Jessica Harding, also an unidentified woman in need of medevac-"

"Wait, did you mention a daughter?" D-Caf asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was "Feed Your Daughter to Work Day" or something." Yoder said. "Good thing they sent me along to rescue her."

"Ha! Giant, flesh-eating dinosaurs or Billy Yoder. I'm not sure which sounds safer!" D-Caf joked. "Baltimore Team, this is Amsterdam." D-Caf said, contacting the other team. "What's your ETA on the emergency landing strip? Over."

"We're here, where are you?" A mercenary asked. "This place is a disaster area and there's no sign of the survivors. Over."

"We're just finishing our sweep, heading to the LZ now. ETA, ten minutes, out."

"Woah, woah D-Caf, not so fast!" Yoder said. "Do you even know where you're going? The, ah, little "N" there, stands for "North", buddy."

"I'm not lost." D-Caf replied.

"I know, I know, you're a little embarrassed to radio Baltimore team for directions. That's normal." Yoder said.

"Remind me why you washed out of pilot school again, Yoder." D-Caf said.

"Hey...yeah I'm no Charles Lindbergh..." Yoder said. "I'd rather be a passenger than flying a plane."

"Right." D-Caf said sarcastically. "Listen, InGen wants us to get in, get the survivors, and get out! That's it!"

"That's where you're wrong, D-Caf..." Yoder said. "...See InGen created these uh, whaddya call 'em, "hyper intelligent" dinosaurs. We need to establish contact with the alpha lizard and make sure they understand why we're here, first."

"Oh, I get it now." D-Caf said. "I'm here to actually drop you two cavemen off! Makes perfect sense now!"

"Oscar. Me smell frightened baby in pilot seat. You eat!" Yoder said in a terrible caveman "accent". Oscar laughed at Yoder's antics.

"Amsterdam! Respond!" A mercenary said on the radio said, his voice was muffled by gunfire. "They took out Baltimore team! They're in the bush! Multiple hostiles! I'm falling back to try to..."

"Go! Go! Go!" Oscar ordered D-Caf.


	23. Chapter 23

The Fokker landed in a field away from the Visitor's Center.

Oscar and Yoder disembarked from the plane, armed with M1921 Thompson submachine guns.

Baltimore team's plane laid in the field. It was a smoking wreck.

"What happened to Baltimore team?" Yoder asked.

"Let's find out." Oscar said.

Yoder walked to the Fokker plane.

"Looks like the plane was shot down trying to take off."

The two mercenaries moved on.

As the two neared the Visitor's Center, they noticed bullet casings scattered about.

"What the hell?" Oscar said.

Ahead of the men was the body of another mercenary. Yoder noticed a second body splayed on the steps to the entrance of the Visitor's Center.

Yoder pulled out a mobile two-way radio and set the case on the ground.

"D-Caf. Keep the engine running. Be ready to get us out of here."

"Roger." D-Caf said.

Yoder looked at the mercenary sprawled on the ground.

"Damn. Linares. What were you shooting at? Didn't even go for cover."

Yoder walked over to the body laying on the steps.

"Oscar. It's Garza. But dinosaurs didn't take him down, it looks like he was shot to death."

"By who?" Oscar asked.

"Don't know." Yoder said. "Park security?"

"Something ain't right." Oscar said.

"This doesn't look like a dinosaur attack to me."

"Easy...Stay focused." Oscar said.

"Linares is dead."

"Shot?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah. In the back."

"Guess someone wanted Baltimore team to stay put." Oscar said. "Stay sharp. We don't want to be next."

Yoder walked over to a pile of shell casings.

"There's shell casings everywhere, but not many strike marks from hostile fire..." Yoder said.

"Casings up here indicate there was fire from the entrance, but no one was shooting back." Oscar said on his radio.

"Lots of small dino tracks...I don't see any around. Are you seeing this crap?" Yoder asked. "What do you make of this?"

"I don't know yet." Oscar replied.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted from inside the Visitor's Center.

"Billy, get up here!" Oscar said.

Yoder headed up towards the step, Thompson raised.

"I don't know what-"

Oscar shushed him.

"Get away from me, dammit! Get away!" A voice yelled from inside.

"What the hell?" Yoder said.

"Vargas." Oscar said.

Yoder looked down. There was a large spattering of blood with footprints leading inside the Visitor's Center.

"That's a lot of blood." Yoder said. "D-Caf, we're going in. Watch your ass out there."

Yoder and Oscar headed into the Visitor's Center, Thompsons readied.

"Watch your six, trust no one." Oscar said.


	24. Chapter 24

As Yoder and Oscar walked into the Visitor's Center, they noticed the lights had been shut off, encasing the interior in darkness. Blood was spattered all over the lobby.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Yoder asked.

Squealing echoed from the darkness.

"It's not my fault!" Vargas said. "We couldn't see them...only their eyes..."

"Come on out now, Vargas." Oscar said.

A Compsognathus chittered as it ran off, out of sight from the mercenaries.

Suddenly a large, black shape with glowing, yellow eyes ran behind a pillar.

"What the hell?" Yoder murmured.

Suddenly, Vargas yelled as he began firing his weapon.

"Yoder, get back...I got this." Oscar said.

"I'll see if there is another way around." Yoder said, heading towards the far side of the lobby.

"Quit screwing around, Vargas!" Oscar said.

"Get out of the light!" Vargas said. "They'll see you!"

Oscar caught movement and fired. A pack of Compsognathus fled the lobby, running through an unfinished section of wall. A raspy growl erupted from the darkness.

Seeing a pair of glowing eyes, Oscar fired, but the creature fled. More Compsognathus began running away.

Oscar saw another of the creatures and fired. Vargas came out from behind a wall, firing at Oscar, before hiding behind a pillar.

"Stand down, that's an order." Oscar said.

"We're sitting ducks here in the trench, we've got to find shelter!" Vargas said.

"What do you think you're doing, Vargas!" Oscar yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

Yoder and Oscar walked into the security office. Yoder went to the telescreens and removed a film roll from the top.

"We should go." Oscar said.

"We can't just leave 'em like that, man!" Yoder said. "If we can find out what happened, maybe we can help him."

He placed it on a camera and projected it onto a blank wall. Nothing played.

"Well, looks like this telescreen went down." Yoder said.

He went to another screen and took the film roll from it.

"Alright, Baltimore team couldn't have gotten here more than...thirty minutes ago. Let's see what we've got."

Yoder began playing the roll backwards.

The film showed Oscar's firefight with Vargas.

"Nothing going on here." Yoder said. He took a third roll and placed it onto the camera.

The film showed Oscar and Yoder entering the Visitor's Center and before that, a mysterious creature.

"There, see?" Yoder pointed. "What is that?"

"Don't know." Oscar played back the footage. There was now an image of a woman, man, and girl. "Take a look at this."

"Who the hell is that?" Yoder asked.

"I'm guessing those are the Hardings, so that woman just ran off with our paycheck."

Suddenly, there was a raspy growling and the sounds of Vargas in distress.

Yoder and Oscar went out to investigate.

As Yoder and Oscar went back into the lobby, Oscar noticed a trail of blood and a short glimpse of Vargas being dragged around a corner.

Yoder stepped forward, but was stopped by Oscar.

"We gotta go." Oscar said.

"D-Caf, get that engine started, we're taking off!" Yoder said.


	26. Chapter 26

Yoder and Oscar walked into the security office. Yoder went to the telescreens and removed a film roll from the top.

"We should go." Oscar said.

"We can't just leave 'em like that, man!" Yoder said. "If we can find out what happened, maybe we can help him."

He placed it on a camera and projected it onto a blank wall. Nothing played.

"Well, looks like this telescreen went down." Yoder said.

He went to another screen and took the film roll from it.

"Alright, Baltimore team couldn't have gotten here more than...thirty minutes ago. Let's see what we've got."

Yoder began playing the roll backwards.

The film showed Oscar's firefight with Vargas.

"Nothing going on here." Yoder said. He took a third roll and placed it onto the camera.

The film showed Oscar and Yoder entering the Visitor's Center and before that, a mysterious creature.

"There, see?" Yoder pointed. "What is that?"

"Don't know." Oscar played back the footage. There was now an image of a woman, man, and girl. "Take a look at this."

"Who the hell is that?" Yoder asked.

"I'm guessing those are the Hardings, so that woman just ran off with our paycheck."

Suddenly, there was a raspy growling and the sounds of Vargas in distress.

Yoder and Oscar went out to investigate.

As Yoder and Oscar went back into the lobby, Oscar noticed a trail of blood and a short glimpse of Vargas being dragged around a corner.

Yoder stepped forward, but was stopped by Oscar.

"We gotta go." Oscar said.

"D-Caf, get that engine started, we're taking off!" Yoder said.


	27. Chapter 27

Nima, Gerry, and Jess had been spending the past few hours trekking through the jungles.

"Please, listen to me." Gerry said. "Whoever you are, you have to take us back to the Visitor's Center. You have no idea what you are getting into out here!"

"I know my way!" Nima said. "I just need you to keep us safe from these...creatures."

"Oh, really? How am I supposed to do that?" Gerry asked. "Electric fences are down...the dinosaurs have free run of the island. None of us are safe here, do you understand that?"

Suddenly, a voice on the mobile radio began speaking.

"This is InGen Rescue Team Amsterdam trying to reach Dr. Gerry Harding. Obviously the Visitor's Center was compromised. If you are still out there, we're trying to-"

Nima turned off the radio.

"Dad, if there's a rescue team coming, maybe we should try to leave a trail for them or something." Jess said quietly.

"Jess. That's enough." Gerry said. Turning to Nima, he said, "If we want to keep out of the way of dangerous predators, I'm gonna need to know where we are headed."

Nima pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Gerry.

"Norte."

"North?" Gerry said. "To the coast? What for?"

"Don't worry about it."

As the trio continued their trek, Nima groaned in pain.

"You're hurt." Gerry said. "Let me help you."

"Déjame en paz!" Nima yelled, aiming her pistol at him. "We're going to rest here for a minute."

"If we're stopping," Gerry said, "I'll...need to make a fire...it'll keep the dinosaurs away."

"Fine." Nima said. "Stay where I can see you."

Nima sat down on a fallen log.

"Siéntate." She said. Gerry promptly followed her orders.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jess asked.

"Stay close." Nima said, tending to her bandaged arm. Nima placed the mobile two-way radio down next to her.

Off in the distance, Jess noticed a nest of eggs.

"Hey, Dad! There are some eggs over here. Any chance they could be dino eggs?"

"Eggs? No...remember, all the dinosaurs on the island are female. Still, just leave 'em alone. We have enough problems without an angry mama bird or lizard to deal with."

Jess walked over to a bush.

"That's a weird looking plant."

"Hey, don't wander off!" Nima warned.

"Hey, Dad, are these berries edible?"

"Probably not. It's best to steer clear of anything we find out here."

"Weird. I wonder if it's, like, Jurassic." Jess said to herself.

Jess walked over to a set of footprints near where Gerry and Nima were sitting.

"Dad! There are some fresh dino tracks here. They're small, like a chicken's."

"Uh, it's likely Compsognathus. I saw lot's of 'em while we were walking. It's relatively harmless, nothing to worry about."

"Compso...what?"

"Just call 'em Compies. It's easier." Gerry said.

Jess walked up to a bush that had red berries growing from it.

"Are these berries edible?" Jess asked. "I'm hungry."

"That plant is poisonous." Nima said. "A handful of those berries is enough to kill a grown man."

"But they look delicious." Jess said. "Maybe just a couple wouldn't hurt me..."

"Jess..." Gerry said sternly.

"Figures. Even the berries here are dangerous." Jess said to herself.

Gerry meanwhile eyed the Mauser Model 1914 pistol.

Nima, noticing Gerry said, "Don't be stupid."

"Look, before we go any further, I want to know why you're here and what you plan to do with us."

"You'll be okay if you do what I tell you." Nima said.

"Whatever it is you think of InGen, you're the one forcing us through the jungle at gunpoint."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Nima asked. "You people come down here and think you can do anything you want, because you have the money to bribe a few politicians."

Nima stood up, pointing the pistol at Gerry.

"Don't push me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

"You know nothing about me! We are not simpatico, comprende? You say another word and I will shoot you and leave you for the scavengers!"

"Please," Gerry said, "just calm down...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just shut up!" Nima said.

"Okay...okay...woah, I won't...I promise. Don't hurt us, just don't hurt us."

Nima sat back down on the log.

"Normally I work with animals, but I am very well trained in first aid." Gerry said. "I'd like to go ahead and take a look at your wound again, if you'll let me."

"I'm fine." Nima said.

"Look, you're gonna need it cleaned and dressed again to avoid infection. If you bring us back to the Visitor's Center, I can get a hold of some medicine for you."

"You! Girl!" Nima said sharply to Jess.

"Yeah?"

"Some of these trees have fruits that look like tiny blueberries." Nima said. "Bring some to me."

"Uh...okay. It's Jess, by the way."

"What?" Nima said.

"Uh...Jess. My name's Jess."

"Okay, Jess." Nima said. "Bring me the berries, they're good medicine."

"So...why is it you don't want to go with the rescue team?" Jess asked. "Are you one of those eco-anarchists or something? Does InGen have like, a file on you?"

"They don't bother keeping files on people like me." Nima said.

Jess continued her search for the berries. After picking a small handful of them, she walked up to Nima.

"Are these the right berries?"

"No, the ones I need are darker." Nima said.

Jess walked over to another bush and picked the berries from them.

"Are these the berries you need?"

"Si." Nima said. "Bring them here. We're losing daylight! C'mon girl, I need those berries!"

"Here." Jess said. "Uh..."

"Nima."

Nima took the berries and crushed them onto the bandage, spreading the paste around.

"Gracias." Nima said.

"Um...de nada..." Jess said.

"She's a good kid." Nima said to Gerry.

"I know."

Jess looked at the radio.

"Is there anything else I could do?" She said. "I could look for water or..."

"No." Nima said. "Be ready to leave, soon."

"Do you have any family?" Gerry asked.

"None of your business." Nima said.

"I just thought that if you could understand-"

"You love your daughter, don't you?" Nima asked.

"Uh...yes. Of course."

"You'd do anything to make sure she grows up safe."

"Yeah, I would." Gerry said.

"Good. Then I know you'll do exactly as I say. And as long as you do that, I won't shoot her."

"I can tell by the way you talk to Jess...you...you have a daughter, don't you?"

"Stop talking."

"Think of her, and you'll understand what I'm-"

"I said shut up!" Nima yelled, pointing the pistol again at Gerry.

"Listen, you've got to calm down." Gerry said. "You are going to make your condition worse..."

"It's not my condition you should be worried about."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"You're damn right." Nima said.

"I'm sorry...I just...please, relax...please."

As Gerry tried to placate Nima, Jess took the opportunity to sneak over to the log and snatch the mobile radio.

Nima turned to Jess, pointing the pistol at her.

"Hey...umm?" Jess said. "I drank four bottles of Coca-Cola earlier, and I really have to pee, really badly."

"Go. Hurry." Nima said.

Jess headed into the jungle and went behind a large tree.

She set the case down and began fumbling with the dials, hoping to get a signal.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Jess said.

"Please identify yourself, over." A man's voice said.

"Hey! Hi! Um...this is Jessica Harding. Me and my dad were supposed to have been rescued, but there's this woman, with a gun...I think she's taking us up north."

"Okay, can you describe your location?" The man said. "Any buildings? Roads? Landmarks?"

"Uh...landmarks...Uh...no, not really. Just regular jungle crap. Like, trees and dirt and stuff...Everything looks the same out here!" Jess said. "Oh! But...my dad built a fire...You might be able to see the smoke if-"

"You!" Nima said, standing behind Jess, pistol aimed at her. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Um...I'm just calling my guy?"

"Estupido!" Nima said, snatching the radio from Jess.

"Please!" Gerry said. "This is my fault!"

"I don't want to kill you, but I will do it in a heartbeat if I have to, comprende?" Nima said. "What I have to lose is too important! Let's go, we're getting out of here!"


	28. Chapter 28

As Yoder, Oscar, and D-Caf flew across Isla Nublar in their search for the Hardings, Yoder picked up a radio signal.

"Oh! But...my dad built a fire...You might be able to see the smoke if-" Jess said.

"Hello?" Yoder said. "Hello? What happened?"

"Was that them?" D-Caf asked. "Was that the Hardings?"

"Yeah, it was the girl." Yoder said. "It didn't sound good down there. The girl said they were headed north, let's head that way and see what we can find!"

"I don't know Yoder, maybe that girl was in shock, ya know?" D-Caf said. "I read a study once that said-"

"D-Caf, do me a favor and stop talking!" Yoder said. "Just head north!"

"Hang on to your butts!" D-Caf said.


	29. Chapter 29

A while later, the mercenaries' Fokker plane approached an expanse of jungle.

"This is it!" D-Caf said.

"See anything, Oscar?" Yoder asked.

"Looks familiar..." Oscar said.

"How is that, exactly?" Yoder asked.

"Before your time."

As the plane circled the area, Oscar scanned a section of jungle.

"No sign of them there."

Oscar looked over at a nearby cliff wall.

"That girl say anything to you about a cliff?" Oscar asked.

"No...but she did say they were going north. They coulda been heading for the coast."

Oscar looked out into the distance.

"No sign of 'em. Just trees." He said.

Oscar then noticed a black cloud in the trees.

"We've got smoke." Oscar said.

D-Caf turned the plane towards the smoke.

"Smoke?" Yoder asked. "Think they're trying to signal us?"

"I thought we were dealing with a hostage situation..." Oscar said.

Suddenly, a dark shape came up from the trees.

"What was that?" Yoder asked.

"Birds, headed this way!" D-Caf said, as a flock of jungle birds flew past the plane.

"Toward the plane?" Yoder asked. "Why the hell would they do that?"

Suddenly, a Pteranodon flew towards the plane.

"Hang on!" D-Caf said.

The Pteranodon flew up to the plane and kicked at it with it's feet, causing the plane to begin falling

D-Caf hit his head against the side of the plane, rendering him unconscious.

"D-Caf!" Yoder yelled. "Oh, I don't believe this!"

"Get him out of there!" Oscar yelled.

"Hold on!" Yoder said. "I need to engage the autopilot before we lose too much altitude!"

Yoder began flicking various switches before the plane leveled out.

"Finally!" Yoder said. "Sorry buddy, I'm gonna have to take over for a while."

Yoder pulled D-Caf out of the pilot's seat and laid him on the floor before sitting in the seat.

"Oscar, D-Caf's out." Yoder said. "Oscar?"

"Humph...pilots. Can you land this sardine can?" Oscar said.

"Hey, landing strips are for amateurs." Yoder said.

"Okay, c'mon girl." Yoder grunted. "...steady. Work with me."

Yoder managed to fly the plane onto a large clearing by the cliff.

"That'll do it for our flight, we know you have a great many choices when flying through dinosaur-infested airspace, and we thank you for choosing "Yoder Airways." Yoder said, sarcastically.

"Where are we?" D-Caf asked, waking up.

"Out." Oscar said, cigar in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh, man...InGen's gonna be pissed when they get the bill for this!" D-Caf said as he inspected the plane.

"Then they shoulda got pterodactyl insurance." Yoder quipped.

"Pteranodon insurance." Oscar corrected.

"Huh?" Yoder said, not paying attention.

Oscar turned to D-Caf.

"Can you fix it?"

"Uh...yeah...give me about a month!" D-Caf said.

"You've got an hour." Oscar said.

"Better look for a hammer and some nails." Yoder said.


	31. Chapter 31

Yoder and Oscar left D-Caf to fix the Fokker while they trekked into the jungle.

"These jungles seem different..." Oscar said.

"Different from what?" Yoder asked. "All jungles kinda look the same to me. Hey, you remember the-"

Suddenly there was a strange hooting coming from the bushes.

"Hey, hold on." Yoder said. "I thought I heard something."

"Could be our survivors..." Oscar said.

"Maybe, but we're still pretty far away from where you spotted the fire." Yoder said. "And whatever it was, it's gone now. Let's move out!"

"I smell smoke." Oscar said, as the two continued on.

"Check it out...They're close, come on!" Yoder said.

"Hold up..." Oscar said. "It may not be safe."

"I know." Yoder said. "That's what I have this for!"

Yoder brandished his M1921 Thompson before running towards the source of the smoke.


	32. Chapter 32

Yoder walked into a small clearing.

"Oscar, definitely signs of camp." Yoder said on the mobile radio. "The subjects were here. Just need to pick up their trail."

Yoder walked over to a log. Blood was pooled on it.

"I got some blood here!" Yoder said to Oscar. "This just keeps getting better."

Yoder headed over to some bushes.

"No broken leaves, stems...if they came this way, they didn't leave a trace."

As Yoder walked down a trail, he noticed a set of footprints.

"We got some fresh tracks here, Oscar." Yoder said. "I'm guessing dinos."

Yoder shouldered his Thompson and slowly stepped backward, making sure he didn't walk into an ambush.

Suddenly there was a loud crack.

Yoder looked down. He had stepped into a nest of eggs.

"Oh boy, I'll bet that's not gonna go over well with mom." Yoder muttered to himself.

Suddenly, an Elaphrosaurus leapt up onto a rock behind Yoder.

Yoder turned around.

The Elaphrosaurus, frill erect, spat its venom at Yoder who managed to dodge it.

The Elaphrosaurus leapt at Yoder, knocking the man to the ground, and his Thompson was thrown out of reach.

Yoder rolled out of the way as the Elaphrosaurus lunged at him. The Elaphrosaurus leapt at Yoder as he got up, but Yoder was able to push the animal out of the way.

The Elaphrosaurus erected its frill again and spat at Yoder. The mercenary dodged the venom.

The Elaphrosaurus, once again, leapt at Yoder, pinning him against a tree. Yoder meanwhile, clutched the dinosaur by the throat. Yoder shoved the Elaphrosaurus to the ground.

As Yoder ran for his gun, the Elaphrosaurus kicked him to the ground.

Yoder attempted to grab his Thompson, but the Elaphrosaurus grabbed Yoder by his ankle.

Yoder kicked the Elaphrosaurus in the jaw. As Yoder crawled back from the dinosaur, the Elaphrosaurus jumped onto Yoder.

Yoder grabbed the animal by its head. Yoder tried, with all his might, to keep the Elaphrosaurus from latching onto his head.

Suddenly, Oscar ran out from the jungle and kicked the Elaphrosaurus in the abdomen, knocking it off Yoder.

"You okay?" Oscar asked.

"Oscar!" Yoder said. "Thank God! I thought I was a goner."

"I told you to be careful." Oscar said.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Yoder asked, pointing at the Elaphrosaurus. It was laying on the ground, whining in pain. Oscar had knocked the wind out of the dinosaur.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna kill it." Oscar said, unsheathing his knife.

Yoder stepped in front of his partner.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, big guy!" Yoder said. "It's over! It's over. Let it go. Look at it. You won! It's not gonna hurt anyone now."

The Elaphrosaurus got back onto its feet and quickly fled into the jungle.

"Hey, thanks." Yoder said. "Anyway, I looked everywhere, I couldn't find any sign of a trail.

Suddenly, a distant voice over a speaker said, "Welcome to the Bone Shaker!"

"That way." Oscar said.


	33. Chapter 33

"You realize we're headed straight towards a cliff, don't you?" Gerry said, as the trio walked through the entrance to the Bone Shaker. "There's no way down from here. We're going to have to find another way around...which will take us, I dunno, at least half a day!"

"There's an old goat path that will take us down." Nima said. She ushered Gerry to keep walking.

As Nima, Gerry, and Jess walked to the Bone Shaker, Nima was shocked. InGen had built a wooden roller coaster into the side of the cliff. Despite amusement parks declining in popularity, John Hammond had hoped that Jurassic Park, and the Bone Shaker would bring them back into glory.

"What the..." Nima said.

"Oh wow!" Jess said, amazed. "How come you didn't tell me about any rides like this, dad?"

"Well, I knew the park was going to have rides eventually, but I didn't, I didn't know they were working on something like this!"

"That path was ancient." Nima said, angrily. "Carved into the stone. It survived storms, earthquakes..."

"Look, it's...it's too late to go around and it's too dangerous to go back the way we came." Gerry said. "Just use the radio. Contact the rescue team. It is our best chance of survival."

"Down there." Nima said. "We can ride this...contraption to get us down that exit."

"We're gonna ride it?" Jess asked.

"Look, we can use that maintenance car to get down." Gerry said. "We just got to get it on the track and set the coaster for maintenance mode."

With Nima and Jess assisting him, Gerry was able to get the maintenance car loaded onto the track. Gerry went over to the controls and pulled a lever labeled "Maintenance Mode".

"Well, that's it." Gerry said. "Since the ride is in maintenance mode, it should be safe...it won't go very fast."

"Come on, the sooner we get to the coast, the sooner this will all be over." Nima said.

Nima, Gerry, and Jess got inside the maintenance cars.

"Hang on, this is going to be a short trip." Gerry said.

As the cars went down the tracks, Jess said, "Doesn't this thing go any faster?"

Jess noticed two creatures below. They were red with black blotches and a cream underbelly.

"Uh...dad?"

"Ay dios mio!" Nima shouted. "What are those things?!"

Gerry looked at the creatures and new exactly what they were. They were a pair of Coelophysis. Gerry realized that that they too had escaped from their paddocks. He was afraid to think of what other animals had also managed to escape.

"Duck!" Gerry yelled.

The cars passed under a scaffold, just as the trio ducked their heads.

Suddenly one of the Coelophysis jumped onto the car. Jess tried to keep away from the animal as Gerry picked up a monkey wrench from a toolbox in the car.

"Get away from her!" Gerry yelled as he swung the wrench at the Coelophysis.

The Coelophysis turned towards Gerry and lunged at him. Gerry however swung the wrench into the side of the Coelphysis' skull, knocking it off the car and causing it to plummet it its death.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jess asked.

"I'm okay honey, just stay down!" Gerry said.

Nima noticed two more Coelophysis approaching them from the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no!" Gerry said. "There's more of them!"

"I want to get off!" Jess screamed. "I want to get off!"

Suddenly, a Coelophysis leapt onto the car.

Nima pulled out Chadwick's Mauser Model 1914.

"Gerry, move!" She yelled.

Nima fired at the Coelophysis, striking it in the head.

The Coelophysis slumped over, and fell off.

The third Coelophysis jumped onto the back of the maintenance cars.

Nima attempted to duck away from the dinosaur's snapping jaws.

"Here it comes again!" Gerry said, pointing out the scaffold.

As they passed under the scaffold, the Coelophysis slammed into the scaffold and was thrown off.

The last Coelophysis leapt onto the cars from a faux Tyrannosaur skeleton carved from the cliff.

As the Coelophysis prepared to attack Gerry, he swung the monkey wrench at the animal's kneecap, shattering it. The Coelophysis shrieked in pain and fell off.

"Phew." Gerry said, breathlessly. "That was close."

Suddenly part of the wooden track, broke away, plummeting down the cliff.

"Jump!" Gerry yelled.

Gerry, Jess, and Nima jumped out of the maintenance cars, back onto the Bone Shaker's entrance.

The maintenance cars flew off the tracks, crashing at the bottom of the cliff.

Gerry embraced Jess as Yoder and Oscar approached them.

Nima walked up to Yoder and Oscar.

Oscar raised his Thompson. Nima raised her pistol.

"You?!" Nima said.

Oscar walked up to Nima and disarmed her.

"What now?" Jess asked.

"Now, we go for a little ride." Yoder said.

"Please...don't say "ride"." Jess said.


	34. Chapter 34

The group trekked back through the jungle towards Yoder and Oscar's plane.

"So what did you call those things that were chasing you?" Yoder asked Gerry. "Seelaw-ficus?"

"Coelophysis, from the Triassic era." Gerry corrected. "Now that we've bred them, we can easily classify them as early theropod."

"Oh, yeah, early theropod!" Yoder said. "That's exactly what I've been saying all these years, right Oscar?"

The group approached the Fokker .

"Where's Danny?" Oscar asked.

"D-Caf!?" Yoder called out.

There was no answer.

"You take the plane, I'll check the perimeter." Yoder said to Oscar.

Oscar ushered Nima towards the plane.

Yoder turned to Gerry and Jess.

"Stay put." He said, before exploring the surrounding area.

Meanwhile, Oscar handcuffed Nima to her seat in the plane.

"Fokker , huh?" Nima said. "I haven't seen one of these in a while."

Oscar did not say a word.

Nima looked at trash littering the floor.

"Boy, your pilot's a real slob." She said.

Oscar turned to Nima.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

Nima eyed a Mauser Model 1914 laying on the ground.

"Don't even think about it." Oscar warned. "Danny's...and it's jammed."

Yoder meanwhile, spotted a splattering of blood on a rock. Nearby, laid D-Caf's pilot cap.

"Oscar..." Yoder said. "I don't like what's going on here, man. D-Caf's gun's jammed, there's a blood trail over there, and he never leaves his cap on the ground. Never!"

"D-Caf is M.I.A." Oscar said.

"M.I.A.? M.I.A.!?" Yoder said, incredulously. "No way, man. He was supposed to stay with the plane. He's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Suddenly there was a muffled thud, and the ground trembled.

"Billy, you feel that?" Oscar asked.

"We've already lost Baltimore team, and, and, and-" Yoder said to himself.

"Billy!" Oscar shouted.

The ground trembled again.

"Look, we're not leaving without D-Caf!" Yoder said, oblivious to his surroundings. "I mean, we agreed, right!? Oh man, I will not let you turn this into Nicaragua all over again!"

"At ease!" Oscar ordered.

The ground trembled again.

"We've got a situation here!"

Gerry and Jess turned towards the jungle. Something big was heading towards them.

"Inside the plane, now!" Oscar ordered.

As Gerry and Jess ran for the plane, a pack of Compsognathus fled from the jungle.

Yoder jumped into the pilot's seat and started the engine.

Yoder had landed in a long clearing which was well suited as a makeshift landing strip.

Yoder turned the plane and began preparing for take-off.

As the plane headed down the clearing, the Tyrannosaur emerged from the jungle.

"Here we go!" Yoder said.

The Tyrannosaur roared at the plane and lumbered towards it.

"Get us out of here, Billy!" Oscar said.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Yoder said.

As the plane began to go airborne, the Tyrannosaur rammed into the tail.

The plane teetered from the impact, but Yoder was able to stabilize and escape the Tyrannosaur.

As the plane flew off, the Tyrannosaur let out another roar.


	35. Chapter 35

"You're a good little thief." Nima said to Jess. "You know how to open handcuffs?"

Jess remained silent.

"So who's left?" Yoder asked Oscar.

"Dr. Sorkin and her assistant, then we get the hell outta here." Oscar said.

"What about D-Caf?"

"D-Caf's dead."

"I like your tattoos." Jess said to Oscar.

"Why don't you tell her what your tattoos mean?" Nima said to Oscar.

"What do they mean?" Jess asked.

"The gravestones are for the people who died beside him." Nima explained. "The skulls are for the people who died because of him."

Nima turned to Oscar.

"Tell us, where you gonna put D-Caf's tombstone? You running out of room."

"What did you say?" Oscar said angrily, standing up.

"Hey, come on." Yoder said. "It's been a long day, and everyone's just a little tense! Let's keep it together, guys."

"I'm not afraid of you two!" Nima said.

"Me?" Yoder asked. "Yeah, well, I'm more of a lover than a fighter. But Oscar...You know, I've seen Oscar knock out someone's teeth for a lot less...when I say "teeth" I mean "face.""

"Don't be fooled." Nima said to Gerry. "You're in the company of killers. You're no safer than when you were in the jungle."

"That's enough!" Oscar yelled.

"Ohhhh, boy!" Yoder said.

"What are ya gonna do, kill me?" Nima said. "You did that to me once already!"

"You're crazy." Oscar snapped.

"I'm thinking of getting a butterfly tattoo on my ankle." Jess said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm gonna carve the names of the people you killed into those skulls of yours!" Nima threatened, ignoring Jess.

"Try it!" Oscar said, heatedly.

"Hey!" Gerry said, trying to calm the situation. "Listen! There are still more people who need our help. Whatever your issues are, you can work them out when we get to the mainland."

Gerry turned to Jess.

"And no, you cannot get a tattoo!"


	36. Chapter 36

By dusk, the Fokker plane landed in a clearing. Off in the distance was a cliff wall with a waterfall, and several buildings nearby.

Gerry walked up to a blonde-haired woman.

"Dr. Harding..." The woman said. "Oh, thank goodness your safe. After we lost contact, I was worried something had happened to you."

"We have had quite a day, Dr. Sorkin." Gerry said.

"I'll bet!" Sorkin said. "Systems are down all over the damn park, dinosaurs are running free! Bring the kids, fun for all!"

Jess became very nervous.

"Hey, don't worry kid." Sorkin said. "We're fairly geographically cut-off from the rest of the island out here. Nothing but herbivores around these parts."

Yoder and Oscar approached the group.

"What's going on here?" Sorkin asked.

"There were some...complications." Gerry explained.

"Who are you?" Sorkin asked the mercenaries.

"We're just your friendly, neighborhood rescue team!" Yoder said, jokingly. "At your service, ma'am! I'm Billy Yoder, and this-"

"Look, let's just get this out of the way." Sorkin interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere. This part of the island is pretty remote and is a long way from the predators. I'm perfectly safe, and I don't need saving."

"That's not a good idea, ma'am." Yoder said.

"But, since you're here," Sorkin said, "what you can do is start loading the stacks of bureaucratic InGen paperwork that's taking up valuable space. They were supposed to have sent for that stuff months ago!"

"Listen lady, we don't have time for this!" Oscar said. "You either get in the plane peacefully, or I will personally knock you out, put you in cuffs, and throw you in!"

"You lay one hand on me and I will have you so deep in litigation that you'll be reading legal text for a decade!"

"Ah, yeah, yeah. You know what?" Yoder said, trying to defuse the situation. "If it'll help us get off this island faster, we'll move your boxes. Where are they?"

"Over there, at the loading dock." Sorkin gestured.

"You heard the lady!" Yoder said as he and Oscar walked to the dock.

"Hey, can I help?" Jess asked.

"Yeah...I'm not sure having you help is such a good idea." Yoder said.

"Uh, she needs you to carry boxes and stuff, not bring fugitives to justice." Jess said. "Let me help."

"Alright, alright!" Yoder said. "Are you always such a pain in the ass?"

"Not always, sometimes I'm a total bitch." Jess said.

"I find that hard to believe." Yoder laughed.

"Oh, yeah, watch what happens if we don't find any food soon."

"I can probably get you some dino-burgers." Yoder joked.

"Seriously, I'm turning the tables on the next dinosaur that tries to eat me."


	37. Chapter 37

Yoder, Oscar, and Jess approached the various stacks of crates and boxes by the loading dock.

"Are you serious?" Yoder said to Oscar.

"What? I'm taking a break." Oscar said, cigarette in hand.

"Good idea. Don't want to strain yourself." Yoder said sarcastically.

"So what's the deal," Oscar said, "why didn't you tell Dr. Sorkin why it's so important to get off this island?"

"Trust me." Yoder said. "If we bully that one, she's gonna cause problems."

"So what do we do?"

"Simple. Charm her." Yoder explained. "Look, all I need to do is get some information on this woman...dig into her past...find out what makes her tick...I'm sure if I say enough of the right things, she'll practically think gettin' off the island was her idea in the first place."

"Hey, can I bum one of those?" Jess asked Oscar.

Oscar narrowed his eyes.

"Okay." Jess said, walking to the boxes.

"So, who feels like carrying these boxes back to the plane?" Yoder asked.

Jess and Oscar remained silent.

"Me neither." Yoder said.

Yoder sniffed the air.

"Ugh, smells like a barrel of wet dog hair."

"I know, right? I don't get why the dinosaurs eat that stuff." Jess said, pointing out the barrels next to the boxes.

Yoder looked at the stack of large crates.

"I'm not moving these things. They look like they weigh a ton!"

"I think Dr. Sorkin said we're only supposed to move file boxes." Jess said.

"Oh, yeah, well...good." Yoder said. "Wait here. I'm gonna go talk to Sorkin."

"Uh, what should I do?" Jess asked.

"You wanna help?" Yoder asked. "See if you can dig up anything interesting on our friend, Dr. Sorkin, in those file boxes."

"Cool." Jess said. She walked to the boxes and began sifting through the various papers.


	38. Chapter 38

"I mean, I knew Hammond was no real scientist, but someone should have seen this coming!" Sorkin said to Gerry.

"I hate to interrupt, ma'am, but I really think we need to be going." Yoder said.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Yoder." Sorkin said. "Someone needs to tend to the dinosaurs during this disaster."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sorkin, but InGen wants all survivors back on the mainland as soon as possible. No exceptions."

"Why can't it wait?" Sorkin asked.

"Look, Dr. Sorkin, we already caught one unauthorized trespasser," Yoder said, "who knows who else is on the island. Your life may be in danger."

"I'll take my chances, thank you." Sorkin said brusquely.

"Listen, Hammond really made a mess of this place, you have no idea." Yoder said. "There's no hiding his incompetence after this disaster."

"Hmmm...you have a point." Sorkin said. "If you knew how I spent my youth, you'd be surprised to find me working in a place like this."

Yoder, realizing he had a way to get to Sorkin, headed back to Oscar and Jess.

"So what'd ya find out?" Yoder asked Jess.

"Looks like Dr. Sorkin wanted to turn this place into a dinosaur preserve instead of an amusement park."

"And InGen didn't go for it, huh?"

"Why would they?" Oscar said. "There's no money in that."

So, Dr. Sorkin has a weakness for preserving wildlife." Yoder said. "Good to know."

Yoder turned to Oscar.

"Are you gonna do any work around here? What are we, union now?"

Oscar chuckled.

"Hey, Oscar, was there any dirt on Dr. Sorkin in the mission briefing?" Yoder asked. "If I'm gonna have to use the Ol' Yoder charm, I'll need some intel."

"Big time protester twenty years ago, lots of animal rights crap." Oscar said. "Handful of arrests for it. All of her InGen-related history is classified. Said to expect her to be a pain in the ass."

"It said that?" Jess asked.

"Between the lines." Oscar said.

Yoder, having some ammunition against Sorkin, headed back to the others.


	39. Chapter 39

"What's the point of rebuilding?" Sorkin asked Gerry. "Hammond will kowtow to the major shareholders and cut every corner to recoup their investment as fast as possible with no regard to the animals' welfare."

"Hey, you know who our prisoner is?" Yoder asked. "'Cause no one else seems to."

"Well, I've never seen her on the island before..." Sorkin said. "...I don't recognize her as someone who works for InGen, but I don't know everyone, so it's possible."

"Dr. Sorkin-" Yoder began to say.

"As I told you," Sorkin interrupted, "I'm staying behind to watch after the animals."

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get you out of here." Yoder explained.

"Why?" Sorkin asked sharply.

"Wouldn't this place be better off as some kind of dinosaur preserve?" Yoder suggested. "I mean, it's stupid to treat these creatures like they are in some kind of circus, right?"

"Well, obviously that's true." Sorkin said.

"Someone needs to speak to the board about protecting these dinosaurs." Yoder said. "You believe in animal rights, don't you? Wouldn't you put your neck on the line for them?"

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Yoder," Sorkin said, "but none of this matters if the Board of Directors-"

"Okay, look, I'm not supposed to say this, but...I heard the board is gonna hold an emergency meeting, about, y'know, new leadership. If you were there, you could act as a witness to the events that took place here. They'd have to listen to you."

"That's true." Sorkin said. "I hate to admit it, Mr. Yoder, but perhaps you're right."

"And our orders also mention an assistant?"

"David...yes." Sorkin said. "I'm afraid David won't be coming back with us...He...I told him to stay away from the quarantine pens."

"Oh, Dr. Sorkin..." Gerry said, trying to reassure her. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Sorkin said. "Now, before we go, I have some work in the lab that must be completed first."

Yoder nodded his head.

"Dr. Harding," Sorkin said, "perhaps you and your daughter would like to assist me. I've been working on a cure for one of our dinosaurs' nastier genetic disorders."

"Oh, which one?" Gerry asked as the two headed to the field lab.

"It's dietary." Sorkin said. "Right up your alley."


	40. Chapter 40

A few hours later, Sorkin walked up to Gerry and Jess.

"Dr. Harding, we did it!"

"And what exactly have we done?" Gerry asked.

"Reversed the Lysine Contingency, of course."

"Wait...what!?" Gerry said, surprised and annoyed. "You cannot give that to the dinosaurs. They need to be contained! If any of them get off the island..."

"Okay, listen." Sorkin said. "I've been working with the Parasaur's behavioral program for months now. If I go back to the mainland to fight for this place, they'll all be dead before I can get back. Along with all my research."

"Parasaurs?" Jess asked.

"Parasaurolophus." Gerry explained. "They're herbivores, generally safe."

"Let me give the solution to them...to see if it even works." Sorkin pleaded.

"How many are we talking about?" Gerry asked.

"Why don't you come out with me?" Sorkin suggested. "See how much progress we've made with them."

"Can we dad?" Jess asked.

"Fine. We'll go." Gerry said.

"Cool." Jess said.


	41. Chapter 41

"I'm glad to finally have you out here, Dr. Harding, despite the circumstances." Sorkin said as the trio approached the Parasaurolophus paddock. "We've been doing some interesting work with out Parasaurs: behavioral communication experiments."

"You've interpreted their calls?" Gerry asked.

"Some of them. And I plan to use that to get them out of the pen."

"Out?"

"Well, I'm not going to treat their water with them still in there."

"How do we know their aren't any bad dinosaurs around?" Jess asked.

"Trust me, sweetie...if there were any predators, we'd know." Sorkin reassured.

"See that one?" Sorkin pointed to a lone Parasaurolophus. "She's the "look-out". She'll stand guard while the others graze. If there were any predators in the vicinity, she'd be nervous and emitting a danger call, but she's not...she's calm. Gerry, you can activate the speakers from there. Jess and I will set the various Parasaur sounds that play through them."

Gerry stepped over to where Sorkin had pointed out the speakers. He turned and looked at Jess, nervously.

"Dad...it's okay." Jess reassured. "I mean, it's safe, right?"

"The Parasaurs will warn us of trouble before it gets close." Sorkin said.

"Stay with Dr. Sorkin." Gerry said to Jess. Gerry walked over to a control panel and pressed a button.

An alarm sounded as the paddock door swung open.


	42. Chapter 42

"So, what do we do?" Jess asked.

"We can't just shoo the animals out, but we should be able to manipulate them into moving, using their own sounds." Sorkin explained.

"Cool." Jess said.

"These speakers on the west side of the pen can be set to play a Parasaur food call that will attract the hungry dinos. The speakers on the east control the mating sounds that will attract the more...ah...amorous dinosaur."

"What about that big set of speakers in the middle of the pen?" Jess asked.

"Ah, those emit the danger call." Sorkin explained. "The Parasaurs will instinctively move from it!"

"So, basically we can herd the dinosaurs out of this pen using the speakers and their sounds! How do I turn on the speakers?" Jess asked.

"I'll have to tell your dad to do it when we're ready." Sorkin said. Jess pressed the upper-right button on the control panel.

"Dr. Harding..." Sorkin said.

"Yeah?" Gerry said.

"Turn on the east mating speakers."

Gerry flipped a switch.

A loud gravelly bellow erupted from the center speaker.

A trio of Parasaurolophus looked up towards the speaker. They then walked over to their other companion. Not sensing any danger they walked back to where they were and continued grazing.

"How come that one never moved?" Jess asked, pointing to the look-out.

"That one stands guard to make sure all the others are safe." Sorkin explained.

"Even when there's a danger call?" Jess asked.

"The look out's the one that makes the danger call." Sorkin said. "When there are predators around, she'll stand her ground, drawing attention away from the other dinos."

Jess then pressed the lower right button on the control panel.

"Dr. Harding..." Sorkin said.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to activate the east side speakers, please." Sorkin said.

"East side...okay!" Gerry said, flipping another switch.

This time, a loud, groaning sound played from a speaker.

The Parasaurolophus near it emitted a guttural groan.

"Do you think they'll really turn this place into a nature preserve after this?" Jess asked Sorkin.

"Like Mr. Yoder said?" Sorkin replied. "That guy was lying through his teeth regarding the board...but it did give me a thought. This is a huge setback for InGen. Maybe Hammond's role as CEO isn't as safe as he thinks."

Jess then pressed another button on the control panel.

"Dr. Harding..." Sorkin said.

"Yeah?"

"West side speakers, please!"

Gerry flipped another switch. The speaker played a shrill, whooping bellow. Two of the Parasaurolophus walked away from the speaker.

"So, I heard you were, like, a big protester or something, like, twenty years ago."

"Where'd ya hear that?" Sorkin asked.

"From Yoder." Jess explained.

"The tens were a tumultuous time...I fought for what I believed in. And sometimes it gets ya arrested."

"You were arrested?" Jess asked incredulously. "And you still got a job as a, you know, scientist?"

"Paleo-revivificationist." Sorkin corrected. "And yes. Youth is the time to be reckless and test your boundaries. It's how you learn what's important to you."

Jess pressed the last button on the control panel.

"Dr. Harding..." Sorkin said.

"Yeah?"

"East side speakers again!"

Gerry flipped the switch again. The loud, groaning sound repeated.

The fourth Parasaurolophus walked away from the speaker.

"So...what happened to your assistant?" Jess asked.

"Let's not talk about that, right now." Sorkin said.

"Well, did you work with him long?" Jess asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Sorkin said.

"Oh." Jess said quietly.

"Listen, he was a wonderful young man...and I am sad, I really am." Sorkin said. "But if I let that stop my work, then all these animals will die too...trapped behind the walls that we built. You understand?"

Jess nodded her head.

"Dr. Harding..."

"Yeah?"

"Activate the "danger" speakers!" Sorkin said.

Gerry played the loud, gravelly belllow again. All four of the Parasaurolophus raised their heads, bellowing in response. The group began walking through the open paddock.

"That's it! They're out!" Jess said excitedly.

"Good job, Jess!" Sorkin said.

"Finally! Go forth and multiply!" Jess said, amusingly.

"You're pretty good at this!" Sorkin said. "Maybe you'll be a behavioral scientist someday!"

"Maybe I will!"


	43. Chapter 43

One of the Parasaurolophus began grunting as it limped out of the paddock.

"Aww..." Jess said.

"Ah, this is why she was elected to be the look-out." Gerry realized. "What's wrong with her foot?"

"It's a broken toe." Sorkin explained. "Feel free to have a look. I just have to do one more thing and then we can leave."

"The Lysine." Gerry said.

"If the dinosaurs are to have a fighting chance, they'll need this solution to survive."

"I'm still not sure..." Gerry began to say.

"Gerry, this is my life's work. These are basically my children. I'm not gonna let these creatures die because some bureaucrat can't stand losing control. They deserve their own lives."

Sorkin walked into the now empty paddock.

"Jess..." Gerry said.

Jess ignored him and followed Sorkin.

Gerry turned to the Parasaurolophus and continued tending to the animal's foot.


	44. Chapter 44

"Dr. Sorkin?" Jess asked.

"Laura." Sorkin said.

"Um...Laura, what's "lysine"?" Jess asked.

""InGen...Henry Wu...injected a serum into the dinosaurs that makes them dependent on supplements of an amino acid called "lysine". Without their weekly doses, they'll all die off."

"Don't tell my dad, but i got a "D" in chemistry."

"Then today should be very educational." Sorkin said. "The solution we were creating at the lab will reverse this scenario, allowing the animals to live out their natural lifespan. We just need to get it into the main water supply."

"Okay, that should be easy, right?" Jess asked.

"This is a big responsibility, Jess." Sorkin said, handing a glass bottle to her.

"I can handle it, Dr. Sorkin, I mean, Laura."

"Okay Jess. Let's get started." Sorkin said as she began ascending a water tower.


	45. Chapter 45

"...I'm telling you man, almost made me swear off Chinese food forever!" Yoder said to Oscar. The two mercenaries had been chatting for the past hour.

"Yeah, right. I've never seen you refuse an egg roll." Oscar said. "Ever."

"...I said almost. Besides, my date was a looker. You remember, the girl with the blonde hair...uh, red scarf...uh, wh...what was her name?"

"I don't keep track."

"Oh, you remember her, she was the one that was wearing the...Hold on..."

Yoder stopped.

"You hear that?"

The two men turned and saw the propellers on their Fokker began to turn.

"Go! Go! Go!" Yoder yelled as the two men ran for the plane.

The mercenaries managed to board the plane just as it was beginning to lift off the ground.

Yoder headed to the cockpit.

"Land the plane, right now!"

"No!" Nima yelled.

"Do it! Or I swear, I'll take you down, right now!"

Suddenly, Oscar grabbed Nima and threw her out of the seat.

The plane began to nosedive.

"What the hell!?" Yoder yelled.

"No problem! You got this!" Oscar said as Yoder got into the pilot's seat.

Nima pulled out a knife. Oscar turned to Nima.

"Land this thing...now!" Nima yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Oscar said.

Nima began swinging the knife at Oscar. Oscar fell back to avoid being slashed, knocking into Yoder who lurched the plane.

Nima threw her knife at Oscar, missing him.

Oscar grabbed Nima by the head and headbutted her, rendering the woman unconcious.

"We good?" Oscar asked Yoder.

"Uh...no...not so good." Yoder said.

Oscar looked. Nima's knife had been thrown into the control panels, sending sparks flying.


	46. Chapter 46

"Is the water ready?" Sorkin asked.

"Yep! Lysine is now part of the dinos' breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Jess said.

"Excellent! Now I just need to get this water into the main supply and we'll be done!"

Sorkin went over to a control panel and pulled a lever. The water in the tower started flowing into pipes going underground.

"That's it, Jess! We did it! Jess, come up here! I want you to see this!"

Jess climbed up the water tower to join Sorkin.

"This is how nature intended these animals to exist."

"Wow...with all the running away I've been doing, I haven't had time to really appreciate them." Jess said as the two watched the Parasaurolophus graze outside their paddock.

Suddenly, the injured Parasaurolophus began bellowing, causing the others to become nervous.

"Woah, girl! Take it easy!" Gerry said.

"What's wrong with that one?" Jess asked.

"Oh no..." Sorkin said. "...raptors."

"Dad!" Jess screamed.

"Gerry, run!" Sorkin yelled.

"Look out!" Jess yelled.

Gerry rolled out of the way as the Velociraptor pounced onto the Parasaurolophus.

"Behind you!" Sorkin yelled.

Two more Velociraptors emerged from the bushes.

"Dad, run!"

Gerry ran towards the paddock as the Velociraptors gave chase.

Gerry ran up the steps and across the walkway bordering the paddock as the Velociraptors ceased to slow down.

"Come on, dad!" Jess yelled.

Gerry quickly crawled through the fence, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of a Velociraptor.

"Daddy!"

"Hurry, Gerry!"

Gerry quickly climbed up the ladder to the water tower as a Velociraptor attempted to pounce on him.

However, Gerry managed to climb out of reach of the carnivores.

Jess ran to her father and embraced him.

"You are lucky to be alive, Gerry! I've never seen anyone outrun a Velociraptor before!"

"Where did they come from?" Gerry asked. "What are they doing out here?"

"Must've escaped from the quarantine pens somehow." Sorkin speculated.

"Raptors are highly intelligent." Gerry said. "They'll find a way up here, if we give 'em enough time."

Suddenly, a low drone sounded from the jungle. A plane was flying over the trees.

"Yes! It's Yoder!" Jess said, excitedly.

"Here! We're down here!" Gerry yelled, waving his arms.

"Hey!" Jess yelled.

"It's not stopping!" Gerry yelled. "Oh no..."

The plane grazed the top of the water tower and dropped into the jungle in the distance.


	47. Chapter 47

"No!" Jess screamed.

Suddenly, the water tower began creaking.

"It's okay." Gerry said, embracing Jess. "I think we're okay..."

"Oh, my God! Those poor people!" Sorkin said.

"We're lucky that plane didn't kill us all." Gerry said.

"I don't feel so lucky..." Jess said, looking down at the trio of Velociraptors snarling at them.

Suddenly, one of the Velociraptors rammed itself against the water tower.

"Dad! The raptors! Look!" Jess yelled.

"My God! They're trying to bring the tower down!" Gerry said.

"It'll hold. It's got to." Sorkin said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to take any chances." Gerry said. Turning to Jess he said, "How're you holding up, honey?"

"I want to go home..." Jess said.

"I know, sweetheart, me too." Gerry said. "We'll be fine, I promise. We need to get off the tower before the raptors bring it down!"

"The emergency ladder's right there." Sorkin gestured towards the back of the water tower. "The way the tower is tilting, it will put us down outside the paddock."

"That's a start," Gerry said, "but the fence isn't much of an obstacle for the raptors. Where do we go once we're out?"

"I think we can make it to the utility tunnels, right over there." Sorkin said. "We can lock the raptors out if we can beat them inside."

"I hope you're right." Gerry said. "Let's get that ladder lowered."


	48. Chapter 48

Gerry went over to the ladder. He kneeled as he looked over the locking mechanism. Gerry pushed open the latch.

"That should free it up." He said.

Gerry kicked down on the ladder lowering it. Gerry, Jess and Sorkin quickly climbed down the ladder.

The three landing on the walkway surrounding the Parasaur paddock.

"Ok, now up and over!" Gerry said.

The three vaulted over the railing and landed on the ground. The Velociraptors quickly noticed their escape.

The Velociraptors screeched as they began pursuing the three survivors.

As Jess and Sorkin ran into the tunnel, Gerry slammed down the metal door.

The Velociraptors rammed against the door, but it didn't budge.

"We made it!" Gerry said. "I think we're okay."


	49. Chapter 49

Billy Yoder slowly opened his eyes. He saw Oscar leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. Yoder's head felt like someone punched him in the back of the head.

"Next time I get a headache like this, there better be tequila involved." He said.

"No way, amigo." Oscar said. "This turned out better than the last time you drank tequila."

Yoder looked around. He was in a clearing surrounded by the jungle. Off in the distance, the Fokker was a smoldering wreck.

"You might be right." Yoder said as he looked at Nima laying on the ground next to him. "The girl I woke up next to is prettier, anyway."

Oscar chuckled.

"So we lost our plane, and the only person we managed to rescue so far doesn't even work for InGen." Yoder said. "Now what?"

"See if you can find anything useful in the wreck..." Oscar said. "...and make sure the girl's okay while I scout the perimeter."

"Dammit!" Yoder swore. "I left my Thompson inside the plane! It's probably toast. Glad I didn't leave a round chambered; coulda killed someone."

"That makes two of us, amigo." Oscar said. "Still, the cook-off was a helluva show."

Oscar walked off toward the jungle. Yoder, meanwhile walked to the plane.


	50. Chapter 50

"Gonna take more than a wrench and bolts to fix her this time." Yoder muttered. "Better keep checking her out. If she's gonna blow, we don't wanna be anywhere nearby."

He rummaged around what was left of the cockpit.

"Dammit, all our weapons were in there. I was just getting used to that Thompson too. Lookin' pretty safe. One more look, just to be sure."

Yoder examined what was left of the gasoline tank.

"No fuel left. Must've been a helluva blast. That plane's done all the exploding she's ever gonna do. Should be safe to make camp here. I should see if the girl's ok..."

Yoder walked over to Nima and kneeled down. She was sleeping.

"Oscar might wanna talk to her when she wakes up." Yoder said to himself. "Let's postpone that little reunion..."

Yoder noticed a small rucksack laying next to Nima.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yoder began to search the bag. He pulled out a dirty thermos.

"Wow. Wonder if there's any coffee in this." Yoder muttered. He opened the thermos. Inside was iced tea.

"Yeah, definitely not coffee." Yoder said. He put the lid back on. Yoder noticed the thermos seemed to have a bit of weight to it.

"Hmm...pretty heavy for a thermos. Must be the metal I guess. Wait, the thermos feels full, but it is only a quarter full. Why is that?"

Yoder suddenly had a thought.

"My step-brother used to store his second set of keys in a beer can he made to have a false bottom. I wonder..."

Yoder unscrewed the bottom of the thermos. Pulling out the fake bottom he saw a container containing fifteen tubes shaped like bullets.

"The lady has a secret stash...but what the hell is it?"

Suddenly the ground rumbled.


	51. Chapter 51

The rumbling began to get louder as the ground shook.

Nervously, Yoder stepped back towards some rocks.

"T. rex." Oscar said. "It's leaving."

"Dammit, Oscar!" Yoder muttered. "I only have one pair of pants."

Later, Yoder informed Oscar of his findings.

"The plane's not gonna blow, but just about everything in it, including our weapons is flame broiled."

"No game trails, no nests...this is base camp for now." Oscar said. Oscar began walking off.

"Hey, get this," Yoder said, pulling out the thermos. "I found this thermos full of iced tea in her pack."

"Thought you were a coffee kind of guy." Oscar joked.

"Whatever you say, boozer." Yoder teased. "Except it's not really iced tea. Look."

Yoder held up the small container.

"Hmm..." Oscar was interested in what the thermos was holding.

"So, now what's the plan?" Yoder asked. "We're gonna try to salvage this gig?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go look for our "friends"." Oscar said.

"Shouldn't I come with?" Yoder asked.

"We lost the guns." Oscar reminded. "Means I gotta be in stealth mode."

"You sayin' I can't sneak?" Yoder said.

"I'm sayin' neither one of us can sneak and watch her at the same time. 'Sides, she won't talk with me around, but maybe gumshoe Billy can get her to open up."


	52. Chapter 52

Oscar headed back to the Parasaur paddock. Hiding behind some rocks, he saw the Velociraptors prowling outside the entrance to the maintenance tunnel. He did not see Sorkin nor the Hardings on top of the water tower, so he presumed they headed into the tunnel.

One of the Velociraptors began batting at an employee door.

"Dios mio!" Oscar muttered. "They open doors!"

The Velociraptor nudged the door open and stepped inside. The other followed suit.

"Shoulda stayed in bed..." Oscar muttered to himself.

One of the Velociraptors however stayed. It cocked its head towards the rocks. It did not sense anything unusual, but remained alert.

Crouched, Oscar slowly approached the paddock entrance. Inside, a fourth Velociraptor was tearing away at the carcass of a Parasaurolophus.

Oscar knew making a direct approach would mean death.

Oscar figured his best option would be to sneak around underneath the walkway.

He continued sneaking, making sure to walk softly.

The Velociraptor that remained by the entrance to the tunnels decided to follow its packmates into the tunnel.

Oscar slowly followed behind, keeping his distance.

Approaching the entrance to the tunnels, Oscar heard muffled voices.

"Dad!" Jess said. "Are we just going to stand here all day?"

"You're right hon, we should get moving." Gerry said.

Oscar walked to the large metal door and tried to open it.

"Locked. Smart."

Oscar pulled out a Bowie knife and walked through the door the Velociraptor had opened.


	53. Chapter 53

Nima opened her eyes, causing a pair of Compsognathus eyeing her to scurry away.

"Ay Dios mio...how am I not dead?"

Nima stood up and looked at the wreckage of the plane. She then look around in her surroundings.

"They left me alone?" She muttered. "Idiotas."

Nima looked back at the wreckage.

"At least one of them pulled me out of there...not sure I'd do the same."

Nima looked down at her rucksack. She began rummaging through it.

"Dammit! Where's the thermos!?" Nima shouted. "Puñeta! No, no, no!"

Nima began to run towards the jungle in the opposite direction the plane crashed.

"Looking for this?" Yoder said.

Nima turned around. Yoder was up in a tree, holding the thermos.

"That's mine!"

"Y'know, I'm pretty parched, mind if I have a drink?" Yoder teased.

"Give it back, now!" Nima yelled.

"You wanna tell me what's so important about iced tea?" Yoder said, sitting up. "Or do I ask InGen?"

"Embryos...dinosaur embryos." Nima admitted. "If you drop them, they'll be destroyed."

"Embryos, huh? Wow." Yoder said. "I knew you were up to somethin', but this...this is pretty clever, I gotta admit. InGen's gonna love me for bringing this back. Talk about a bonus!"

"Look, Yoder...Billy, right?" Nima asked. "Maybe we can make a deal."

"This oughta be good. Shoot."

"Please! I don't expect you to trust me, but the right thing to do is to give it back to me and let me go." Nima said.

Yoder said nothing.

"One mercenary to another: Would you do any different in my place? Everyone can win here. Let your friend save those people, while we sell the embryos!"

"Look, lady, we both have jobs to do. Thing is, in this situation, I'm the cop and you're the robber."

"I have a daughter." Nima said, her tone turning uneasy. "I need the money to get her out of the slums. You know what happens to girls there. She doesn't deserve that life!"

"You for real?" Yoder muttered in disbelief. "Okay, keep talkin'."

"There's a lot of money in it for you if I get those embryos to my contact before they go bad."

Yoder was silent.

"You turn that over to InGen, you get a pat on the back, maybe a little Christmas bonus. You leave it to me, you become a rich man...pay off your debts...quit your job...no more guys in suits telling you what to do. Just think about it. Come on, Billy. The money's good, and you'll be helping me save my daughter. Everybody gets a little something!"

"Okay, here's the deal:" Yoder said, finally. "One, I'm in charge. I keep the embryos and as soon as it's safe to break away, we'll deliver them to your contact."

"I don't know if the embryos in there will last much longer." Nima explained.

"That's a risk we're going to take." Yoder said. "Two, we're cutting Oscar in."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's my partner. That's why." Yoder said. "It'll be fine, trust me. Now sit tight and lighten up. Not every woman gets to enjoy the sunset on a tropical island with Billy Yoder."

Nima looked at him, furiously. Yoder changed his demeanor, he knew Nima had to take the deal.

Yoder looked off into the sunset. In the distance, the Compsognathus were heard chittering and shrieking.


	54. Chapter 54

"So...any idea where we are in relation to the rest of the park?" Gerry asked as he, Jess, and Dr. Sorkin continued walking through the underground maintenance tunnels.

"We're not far from the marine exhibit." Sorkin said. "I know for a fact that the phone there is in working order. Err, at least, it was this morning."

"Can we get there from the tunnels?" Gerry asked.

"I believe so." Sorkin said.

"All right then. Lead the way. I want us to get out of here as soon as possible." Gerry said. "No more science projects, okay?"

"I understand." Sorkin said.

"Well, as long as we're getting to know one another: How is it that Dr. Wu became chief artificial-geneticist over you?" Gerry asked.

"That's an easy one: Frogs." Sorkin answered.

"You're saying frogs kept you from getting promoted?" Jess asked.

"Specifically, their DNA." Sorkin explained. "Before we could create any dinosaurs, we had to use chemicals to mix their DNA with the DNA of other animals to fill in the gaps in the gene sequence. I however, wanted to combine the DNA of all the samples, to create a more pure animal. It would have taking time the board of directors did not have, however."

"Even Hammond's "spare no expense" philosophy has limits, I guess." Gerry said.

"Exactly. Henry...Dr. Wu...proposed using frog DNA to fill in the gaps." Sorkin continued her explanation. "It was risky...we still don't know all of the effects...but it was a solution, and a fast one at that. So Henry became chief geneticist and I...took to the field."

"Where do all these doors lead?" Jess said, deciding to change the subject.

"The maintenance corridors." Gerry explained. "The park's essential systems are in there. Electrical, water, electromechanical cooling, you know, that sort of thing."

"The tunnels on this side are for transporting animals, personnel, and food." Sorkin explained. "That's why they're so big. They're separate from the maintenance side to prevent accidents."

"Are you sure we shouldn't head to the Visitor's Center, Dr. Sorkin?" Gerry asked. "InGen is bound to start there when they...don't hear from the rescue team."

"These tunnels don't run all the way to the Visitor's Center." Sorkin said. "And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not risk any more overland travel."

"Good point." Gerry said.


	55. Chapter 55

Sorkin suddenly stopped.

"Has anyone seen my cigarettes? I could swear I had some."

"I didn't realize you smoked." Gerry said.

"Normally I managed to duck out a few times a day, but we've been...pre-occupied."

"Where did you last have them?" Gerry asked.

"Right here in my pocket, or so I thought."

"Maybe they fell out when we got off the water tower?" Jess suggested.

"I suppose." Sorkin said. "Oh well, I'm probably better off without them."

Unbeknownst to the group, a Velociraptor sniffed the air from inside one of the maintenance corridor.

Jess stopped as Gerry and Sorkin continued walking. She pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes, stolen from Sorkin.


	56. Chapter 56

"So Laura, I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you do your radio show anymore?" Gerry asked.

"You had a radio show?" Jess said, as she caught up with them.

"Well, it wasn't really radio, I hardwired my record player to play some choice cuts from my collection over the intercom. Lately, I haven't had the time."

"Did you really have to show Artie Bridges how to do it?" Gerry asked.

"Believe me, I regret it, but how was I to know how bad he was?" Sorkin said. "He begged me...said it was his dream to be in radio."

"You know what, he should stick to managing the janitorial group." Gerry said. "He's awful."

Meanwhile, the Velociraptor snatched up a rat and swallowed it.

"He certainly is." Sorkin agreed. "I guess there was a reason it was just a dream. He set up his record player ahead of time, just so he could play his music during work hours."

"Did you guys hear that?" Jess asked.

"Sounded like a rat." Gerry said.

"Mhm. Dinosaurs aren't the only invasive species InGen brought to the island; there are lots of rats in these tunnels." Sorkin said. "Maintenance is always setting traps down here."

The group came upon a sign that pointed towards the direction of the steam plant.

"Do you mind if we stop for a rest?" Sorkin asked. "My legs are killing me."

"I suppose we could all use a break." Gerry agreed.


	57. Chapter 57

"I don't know how much longer those embryos will last." Nima said to Yoder. "We need to meet my contact at the boat."

"We're staying here until Oscar gets back." Yoder said sternly.

"We don't even know if he's alive!" Nima yelled.

"Oscar's fine." Yoder said. "He's coming back, and come hell or high water, we are not leaving!"

Suddenly, the jungle began rumbling. The trees began shaking as something large came closer to Nima and Yoder.

"Then again, maybe you have a point." Yoder said nervously.

"Come on!" Nima yelled. "We gotta run!"

"No time! Hide!" Yoder said as he inched around the tree he was still sitting in.

Nima began running for a large rock and jumped around behind it.

One of Sorkin's Parasaurolophus burst from the jungle, the Tyrannosaur chasing after it.

"Get outta here, get outta here, get outta here...Get. Outta. Here!" Yoder whispered.

The Parasaurolophus' path was blocked, and the roaring Tyrannosaur was gaining distance.

"Don't move!" Nima yelled to Yoder. "It can't see you unless you move!"

Suddenly, a cockroach crawled along the tree onto Yoder's face.

"Get off...my face...you stupid..." Yoder mumbled.

Yoder began shaking his head, trying to get the insect to fall off.

"Go away!" Yoder mumbled as he swiped the cockroach off his face.

The Parasaurolophus ran through the clearing, knocking a branch off the tree Yoder was in. Yoder slipped and grabbed a large branch, hanging for dear life.

The Tyrannosaur lumbered over to the wreckage of the Fokker plane. It grabbed a chunk of the fuselage.

"Easy girl." Yoder whispered. He feared for what the Tyrannosaur would do.

Realizing that the thing in its mouth was not food, the Tyrannosaur tossed the hunk of fuselage away, towards Yoder.

"Crap!" Yoder muttered as he dropped down from the tree, narrowly avoiding being hit by the debris.

"Dammit!" Yoder yelled. He accidentally got the Tyrannosaur's attention.

Yoder fled.

"Leaving now!" Yoder yelled out to Nima.

Nima ran after Yoder as the Tyrannosaur followed, roaring.


	58. Chapter 58

As Gerry, Jess, and Dr. Sorking walked past a door, a Velociraptor peered through the window at them.

"Care for a lysine supplement?" Sorkin asked, pulling out a handful of small brown cubes.

"No thanks...Actually, you know what? Maybe I will." Gerry said. "All this running around, my muscles probably need whatever protein I can give them."

"My thought exactly." Sorkin said. "I haven't gotten this much exercise since Carnival."

"I guess we've got a lot of extra lysine, now that the Parasaurs don't need the extra supply." Gerry said.

"Yeah...about that." Sorkin said. "It's not just the Parasaurs. We added the antidote to the main water supply."

"But that will reach every dinosaur in the park!" Gerry said in shock. "The lysine contingency...You're insane! Denying the dinosaurs lysine was the only safety mechanism we had to keep them out of the global ecosystem!"

"Do I need to remind you that there are a hundred-twenty miles of ocean between Isla Nublar and the mainland?" Sorkin said. "The lysine contingency was cruel and unnecessary."

"Yes, the ocean provides a natural barrier." Gerry said. "But how can you guarantee InGen won't move some of these dinosaurs to a less isolated place?"

"Look, I'll tell InGen all about this when we get off the island." Sorkin said. "They can make an informed decision about if and where they want to move any dinosaurs."

"Do you know for a fact that none of these animals can't swim?" Gerry asked.

"Oh, come on, Gerry!" Sorkin scoffed.

"It's how Asian elephants migrated to Ceylon from India." Gerry said. "There's precedent."

"You're being ridiculous." Sorkin said. "We have discovered sauropods weren't swimmers, none! You see them in the field every day. Have you ever even seen one of our dinosaurs try to swim?"

"We keep them in cages, Laura!" Gerry said, angrily. "They don't get the chance. I know this: more quadrupeds can swim than can't."

"All right. I can concede that it's possible there are sauropods that can swim." Sorkin said. "But I still believe that one hundred twenty miles of open water is an effective barrier. The remote possibility that a dinosaur could make it to the mainland is far outweighed by our responsibility to treat these animals humanely. They're here because of us."

"Look, let's just agree to disagree. For now." Gerry finally said. "But I'll have to tell InGen when this is all over."

"I understand." Sorkin said.

"Are you guys done yet?" Jess said, as she walked towards them.

"Jess, where did you go?" Gerry asked.

"Just down the hall, looking at stuff." Jess said. "Not that you noticed I was gone."

"I'm sorry, honey, I was distracted." Gerry said. "But don't go off again like that, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jess said annoyed, walking past her father.


	59. Chapter 59

Yoder and Nima ran behind a rock, gasping for air.

"No good! Here it comes. Go!" Yoder yelled.

Yoder and Nima continued running, trying to escape the pursuing Tyrannosaur.

"It's gaining!" Nima yelled. "Gotta change it up!" She muttered. "The gate..."

Nima rushed towards the open Parasaur paddock.

"Chase him!" Nima yelled.

Nima ran into the paddock, as the Tyrannosaur made it's way in.

A Velociraptor feeding on a Parasaur corpse hissed at Nima.

Nima ducked under a walkway that bordered the inside of the paddock.

The Velociraptor looked at the approaching Tyrannosaur.

"C'mon...nice tasty dinosaur." Nima whispered.

The Tyrannosaur peered at Nima.

"Stay still...stay still." Nima whispered. The Tyrannosaur could clearly see the woman hiding, but it was determining whether to put forth the effort to reach her, or go ahead and feed on the corpse nearby.

The Tyrannosaur lunged at the Velociraptor as it began to run off.

The Velociraptor attempted to run around the Tyrannosaur towards the open gate, but the Tyrannosaur was quicker. It snatched the Velociraptor, killing it.

As the Tyrannosaur began to eat its kill, Nima tried to sneak away.

"Do these things ever stop eating?" Nima whispered to herself.

As Nima began climbing the fence, the Tyrannosaur approached. Nima however, was able to climb over to the other side to safety.

"Move!" Yoder yelled from the open doorway to the maintenance tunnels.

Nima ran for her life, the Tyrannosaur however, could not reach her. It roared angrily.

Nima pulled the door shut.


	60. Chapter 60

"You know, you're about as coordinated as a three-legged mule?" Yoder snapped.

"I'm coordinated enough to kick your-" Nima began to say.

"Woah, woah! Easy...I take it back." Yoder said. "Damn, you're lucky! You oughtta forget our deal and buy a lottery ticket."

"The embryos..." Nima said.

"Yeah, yeah. Relax. I...um..." Yoder said, rummaging through his rucksack for the thermos.

"You lost it?" Nima said. "YOU LOST IT?"

"It must've fallen out..." Yoder said.


	61. Chapter 61

Oscar continued through the maintenance corridor. He was coming upon a Velociraptor, and so far, it had not detected him.

The Velociraptor stopped to smell the air. Oscar hid behind a cable spool. The Velociraptor snarled.

Not detecting anything, the Velociraptor continued on.

"That's right. Go." Oscar muttered.

Oscar walked over to a door and tried the handle.

"Locked. Good." Oscar said to himself. "If I can't open it, they can't either."

Oscar looked over at a stack of crates.

"Now there's the place to hide."

Suddenly, the Velociraptor started coming back. Oscar quickly hid behind the crates.

The Velociraptor walked straight past Oscar and down the corridor.

Oscar hid behind a large crate as another Velociraptor approached.

"Here they come." Oscar whispered to himself.

Oscar began climbing onto the crate as the Velociraptor walked past.

However, the crate creaked under Oscar's weight.

The Velociraptor cocked his head up at the ceiling.

"Lousy piece of crap." Oscar muttered under his breath.


	62. Chapter 62

"Idiota!" Nima cried. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Hey!" Yoder yelled. "In case you didn't notice, it wasn't exactly a leisurely stroll over here!"

"You dropped it, you find it!" Nima said.

"Hold your horses." Yoder said. "That T. rex is still out there."

Yoder slowly opened the door and peered outside.

With the exception of the birds and insects in the jungle, it was quiet.

Suddenly, a Parasaurolophus corpse dropped to the ground. The Tyrannosaur began feeding.

Yoder closed the door.

"That was a million dollar payout you let fall out of your pocket!" Nima said.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little pre-occupied with the giant, prehistoric people-eater breathing down my neck.

"Okay, so we know where it is." Nima said. "Go get it."

"I think I'll wait until our friend there leaves to find something else to chew on." Yoder said.

"I don't know if we have time!" Nima said. "If the embryos go bad, they're worthless!"

"The embryos are worthless to me if I get eaten by a damn lizard!" Yoder said, heatedly.

"If you're not man enough to get the embryos back, I'll do it myself." Nima said.

"Hang on!" Yoder stopped her. "The deal is I hold on to the embryos until we reach your contact."

"I know!" Nima said. "And instead, you dropped them!"

"Yeah, well...crap." Yoder said. "If you're gonna use logic..."

"Just go." Nima said. "And hurry!"


	63. Chapter 63

Yoder opened the door again and quietly stepped out. The Tyrannosaur was still feeding.

Yoder quietly and slowly approached the thermos. He was within meters of the Tyrannosaur.

Suddenly, the Tyrannosaur reared up.

"Uh...hello darlin'." Yoder said meekly as he slowly bent down to grab the thermos. "What brings a nice girl like you to a place this?"

Yoder snatched the thermos and ran for his life back to the door.

"Got it!" Yoder yelled.

The Tyrannosaur followed.

"Open the door!" Yoder yelled. "Open the door!"

Yoder ran into the maintenance tunnel and slammed the door shut.

The Tyrannosaur bellowed in rage.

It tried to smash the door down, but the door was too strong.

"I got it!" Yoder chuckled. "Somebody tell Eddie Tolan I got some training tips for him."

"Ok, great." Nima said. "Nice moves out there."

"Hey, thanks." Yoder said.

"Almost makes up for dropping it in the first place..."

Nima and Yoder, now with the thermos, headed down the corridor to regroup with the Hardings and Sorkin.


	64. Chapter 64

As Nima and Yoder turned a corner, Nima saw two glowing eyes in the darkness ahead of them. She heard a familiar raspy snarl as the eyes disappeared.

"Stop!" Nima said.

"What?" Yoder asked.

"I saw eyes..."

Yoder looked ahead into the pitch black darkness.

"Probably a rat or something." He said. "Keep moving."

"No!" Nima protested. "I saw eyes just like that before I was bitten! I won't go through that again."

"Big shiny eyes?" Yoder asked. He suddenly realized what Nima was talking about.

"You saw them too?" Nima asked.

"Not here. But yeah." Yoder said.


	65. Chapter 65

Oscar had climbed up onto a catwalk to avoid being caught by the Velociraptor. The Velociraptor however, was relentless in its search for him.

"Go on...get outta here." Oscar muttered under his breath.


	66. Chapter 66

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving." Yoder said.

"No way." Nima said. "Not until I can see where we are going."

"Argh...Okay, we can't go back outside because of our old friend Rexy, but maybe we can get the lights on." Yoder said. "It seems like those things, whatever they are, like to stick to the shadows."

Yoder walked up to an electrical panel.

"We're in luck! This looks like a power panel right here." Yoder said as he opened the door.


	67. Chapter 67

Oscar slowly reached for his Bowie knife.

The Velociraptor looked up at him.


	68. Chapter 68

"What's the holdup?" Nima asked.

"It's nothing." Yoder said. "It's just a different, uh, model than I'm used to, is all."

"So you're stuck?" Nima asked, walking over. "What about that thing there? Maybe you have to prime it before turning it on, like an oil pump or something?"

"Look, no offense, but this type of electrical system is probably way ahead of anything you've seen before. I got this."

"Why don't you just read the instruction?" Nima asked. "They're right there, no?"

"Relax...this thing's just a glorified fuse box." Yoder said.

"Alright! I got it now!" Yoder said. He spotted a red lever that said down to open. "Close your eyes, you're about to lose your..."

The lights shut off.

"...night vision."


	69. Chapter 69

The Velociraptor started down the corridor. Oscar meanwhile, followed it from above.


	70. Chapter 70

"What's going on?" Jess asked. "Dad?"

"Over here, Jess." Gerry said. "It's alright. The backup generator wasn't meant to last this long, that's all."

"No, that's not it." Sorkin said. "We should have been fine for days."


	71. Chapter 71

"How the hell was I supposed to know "open" meant "turn everything off"!" Yoder said. "I mean, it's counter-intuitive!"

"You would know if you read the instructions." Nima said, annoyed.

"Why don't you yell a little louder?" Yoder said. "I think there is a dinosaur on the other side of the island that didn't hear you...jeez."

"Whatever." Nima said. "There is a "close", right?"

"'There's a "close", right?'" Yoder mocked. "I'll close that crap right up."

Yoder pulled up on a green lever labeled "up to close".

The lights flickered back on.

"Yeah, that's right, who's your...Oh come on!"

The lights kept flickering.


	72. Chapter 72

Oscar jumped onto the Velociraptor's back, knocking it to the ground.

Oscar swiped with his knife, but the Velociraptor reared back. The Velociraptor knocked Oscar into a stack of crates. Oscar fumbled for his knife. The Velociraptor lunged, Oscar narrowly avoiding being pounced on.

Oscar punched the Velociraptor, causing the animal to step back.

The Velociraptor began barking, calling for the others.

Oscar took the opportunity to stab the Velociraptor in the side, dodging its snapping jaws.

Oscar began slashing away with his knife.

The Velociraptor knocked Oscar to the ground before sliding into a stack of boxes.

As the Velociraptor charged once more, Oscar thrust his knife into the Velociraptor's throat, killing it.

"Mother of God!" Oscar said, breathlessly. "I did it!"

Nima and Yoder walked onto the scene.

"Oscar!" Yoder said.

"Three more." Oscar said. "That way."

"Holy crap, Oscar!" Yoder said. "Did you just take one of those things out by hand?"

"I see sleeping beauty woke up." Oscar said to Nima. "Did you have to kiss her?"

"I woke up just fine on my own, thanks." Nima said. "Right? You were in that tree the whole time..."

"Of course I was." Yoder said. "Listen, when I kiss you, you'll remember it."

"That's never gonna happen." Nima said.

"Aww, don't be like that..."

"You're supposed to be at the crash site." Oscar said to Yoder.

"Yeah, uh...the plan didn't factor in an angry T. rex, so we had to change it." Yoder said. "I didn't think to engage it in a knife fight, sorry."

"'We' had to change the plan?" Oscar asked.

"That's right." Yoder said. "I unlocked the mystery behind the thermos. Turns out little miss sunshine here is smuggling dino embryos off the island."

"What?" Oscar said, incredulously. "Let me guess: You have a plan..."

"Yeah, well, turns out these things are worth a lot of money to the right people." Yoder explained. "I mean, a lot."

"You goin' along with her?" Oscar asked.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything unless you're down...but come on Oscar! Do you really think InGen gives a rat's ass about us? Look what happened to Baltimore team...to D-Caf! Their families are going to get a puny check, a gag order, and nothin' else!"

"You're pretty self-righteous for a thief." Oscar said to Nima.

"I wouldn't be a thief if you hadn't stolen this island from my people in the first place!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Oscar said. "The Costa Rican government rented this place to InGen."

"And you did their dirty work, didn't you?"

"I did my job...just like I'm doin' now."

"Really?" Nima said. "And how many people are you going to kill today?"

"You shut the hell up!" Oscar said heatedly. "Or I'll start counting with you!"

"Woah, woah!" Yoder said. "No fighting! Save it for the dinos, huh?"

"Do I gotta remind you that we're workin' against the clock?" Oscar said to Yoder. "There's no time to save these people and be her errand boys before this place turns to no-man's-land."

"What do you mean, "no-man's-land"?" Nima asked.

"Nothin'." Yoder hushed her. "We could do it, Oscar. We've gotta call for another plane anyway. So one of us takes the eggheads back to the mainland, and the other takes her to meet her contact."

"Let me guess: That last part would be up to you?" Oscar asked.

"You just tell InGen that I bought it like the rest of the guys they sent." Yoder said. "Then you and I hook up later to split our cut."

"I trust you, but I don't trust her." Oscar said. "Okay Billy. Count me in. Just keep her the hell away from me."

"He's not keeping me anywhere...but I don't want to be any closer to you than I have to."

"Now, now...play nice, you two." Yoder said.

"All right, let's move out." Oscar said. "Take it slow and quiet."


	73. Chapter 73

"Let's not start this again." Sorkin said to Gerry. "I respect your opinion, Gerry. Although to be honest, I'm a little surprised at your lack of regard for the animals."

Jess, seeing her father and Sorkin distracted, took the opportunity to sneak away.

"It's not that I don't care about them, Laura, it's just that there are so many unintended consequences that come with your decision." Gerry said.

Jess snuck into a darkened maintenance corridor. She pulled out the stolen pack of Lucky Strikes.

"We can't keep this a secret, Laura." Gerry said to Sorkin. "We need contingency plans, we'll need to monitor things outside the park."

"Shoot!" Jess said, dropping a cigarette. She began patting her pockets.

"Where is it? I know I...yes!" Jess pulled out a Zippo lighter she also stole from Sorkin.

Flicking the lighter, it illuminated a Velociraptor.

Jess threw the pack of cigarettes into the Velociraptor's mouth, which it promptly spat out.

Jess threw open the door, slamming it shut.

"Dad!" Jess yelled. "Run!"

"Jess, what's wrong?" Gerry asked.

"What happened?" Sorkin asked.

The Velociraptor suddenly burst open the door and leapt into the hallway, chasing after Jess.

Gerry grabbed a pipe from a crate.

Jess crawled into a stack of pipes as Gerry slammed the pipe into the side of the Velociraptor's head.

Two more Velociraptors ran through the open door.

"Gerry!" Sorkin yelled.

Gerry swung the pipe around, keeping the Velociraptors at bay.

"Get away if you can!" Gerry yelled. "Go! I can't keep this up for long."

Jess ran to a forklift nearby and started it up.

A Velociraptor snatched the pipe out of Gerry's hands.

Jess drove through the trio of Velociraptors, pinning one against the wall with the forklift.

"This way!" Gerry said. "Come on, stay with me!"

The third Velociraptor chased after Gerry and Jess.

Suddenly, Oscar burst through a door, body-slamming the Velociraptor.

Oscar pulled out his knife, and slashed open the Velociraptor's left eye.

"You sure you wanna take care of business?" Oscar taunted. "Your last friend wasn't so lucky..."

The Velociraptor snarled at Oscar as it took off, along with its packmates.

"What the-" Jess said.

"Amazing." Sorkin said. "I've never seen them afraid before."

"You're getting good at this, Jess." Gerry said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad!" Jess said.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jess said to Oscar, hugging him.

"Uh...no problem." Oscar said, patting Jess on the head.

"Okay, hon." Gerry said. "Let the man breathe."

"Yoder!" Jess said, hugging the mercenary as well. "You're alive!"

"We're alive?" Yoder asked. "I'm surprised you guys lasted five minutes without me and Oscar."

"Thank you." Gerry said to Oscar.

"Forget it." Oscar said.

"So Yoder, how did you guys not die when the plane crashed?" Jess asked.

"Well, me and Oscar got out on our own before we hit, but Nima needed a little help." Yoder explained. "Isn't that right, Oscar?"

"Well, I'm just glad you're all okay." Jess said.

Jess noticed Oscar's hand was covered in blood.

"Oh, my God! You're bleeding!" Jess said. "Are you okay?"

"No worries...belongs to one of them." Oscar reassured.

"You killed one of them?" Jess asked. "With a knife? That is so badass."

"Well, hey, I outran a T. rex." Yoder said.

"It's nothin'." Oscar said. "Just another fight."

"Are you going to get a tattoo of a raptor, now?" Jess asked. "I would."

"Hmph. Not a bad idea." Oscar said.

"You aren't fooling me." Nima said, walking past Oscar.

"What now?!" Oscar growled.

"You can pretend to be a hero all you want, but we both know what you really are."

"You're right. We do." Oscar said.

Suddenly, the pipes began spewing out bursts of steam.


	74. Chapter 74

"Everyone, we have a problem." Sorkin said.

"It's just steam, Laura." Gerry said.

"Yeah, I don't think steam can, y'know, eat us or anything." Yoder said.

"You've seen the flickering lights, now the steam eruptions...Something's gone wrong with the island's underground power station." Sorkin explained.

"That's not our problem." Yoder said.

"When the plant explodes, it will be." Sorkin said.

"It's that bad?" Gerry asked.

"Everything I've read about the system says it's supposed to shut itself down if something goes wrong with the steam pressure." Sorkin explained. "The fact that it hasn't means that the pressure will build unchecked. It'll pop like a balloon, and take half the island with it."

"Can we get to the power plant from here?" Gerry asked. "I'm completely turned around."

"Yes, I've been here before." Sorkin said. "It's down this way. We really ought to get moving."

"How can we stop the power plant from exploding?" Gerry asked.

"We have to do something, and quickly, but I won't know exactly what until we get there." Sorkin said.

"No time. Say goodbye to your dinosaurs, Doc." Yoder said. "You can dig up the fossils later."

"When the power plant explodes, it'll take us with it." Sorkin said. "Unless you have a spare plane, ready to lift off."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." Yoder said.

"Listen up..." Oscar said. "You're gonna show me the corridor that goes to the power plant. I'm gonna scout ahead and make sure there's no dinosaur party happenin' when we get there."

"Can I come?" Jess asked. "I know I can help!"

"You're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you." Gerry said.

"Hey! I saved you remember?" Jess said sternly. "Besides, those things are afraid of him!"

"You wandered off, Jess!" Gerry said.

"Oscar doesn't mind, do you, Oscar?" Jess asked.

Oscar was gone. Jess pouted.

She turned to Yoder.

"When I saw the plane crash into the jungle, I thought you guys were goners."

"We're fine." Nima reassured. "Hey, about before, the hostage thing...I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect myself. Me and the mercs...we worked it out."

"Worked it out?" Jess asked. "How?"

"Don't worry about it." Nima said. "We're okay, for now."

"That's great!" Jess said. "So everyone's friends now, huh?"

"I wouldn't put it like that." Yoder said.

"Then how would you...No way!" Jess said. "Did you guys make out?"

"We've decided that we can all work together, let's put it that way." Nima said. "

"You outran a T. rex, huh Yoder?" Jess asked.

"I sure did." Yoder said proudly. "Y'know, not everyone has the training to pull something like that off, let alone the raw speed."

"I know, right?" Jess said. "That's what I thought when I outran her yesterday."

"Hey, Oscar's back." Yoder said. "What'd you find, buddy?"


	75. Chapter 75

"Hallway's clear but the door to the plant is locked." Oscar explained.

"Don't that just figure." Yoder said.

"Either of ya got a key?" Oscar asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sorkin said.

"How about a smoke then?" Oscar asked.

"I wish..." Sorkin said. "I swore I had some on me, but-"

Sorkin noticed Jess fidgeting nervously.

"Jess, something to share?"

"I'm sorry!" Jess said. "I...I just wanted to borrow them! B-but then a dinosaur was there, and I threw them, and I think it ate them."

"Jessica Marie Harding!" Gerry shouted. "First you get caught stealing a shirt from the store. Then you steal binoculars from the park, and lie about it to my face! Now, you've taken Laura's cigarettes?! You let the raptors get to us because you wanted to smoke?!"

"I...I was all nervous and anxious and stuff and I thought it would help." Jess said.

"That's not the point!" Gerry said. "It's not just the smoking. It's stealing. It's not listening! Remember, the main reason you're on this island is because your mother thinks I might be able to straighten you out...somehow."

"Right. Not because you wanted to see me or anything." Jess said. "Look, you don't have to worry about me, Dad. I'm almost fifteen! I can take care of myself. I don't need you, or Mom, or anyone!"

"Oh, honey, I know it feels like that, especially at your age, but you're not an adult. You might be a young woman...uh, uh...physically, but emotional maturity takes time."

"Don't, okay?" Jess said coldly. "I'm sorry, Dad, but how many times have you been married? Your kids...have you even talked to Sarah lately? This year, even? Should you be lecturing anyone about emotional maturity?"

"Damn." Yoder said. "Uh, plant's gonna blow, right? We ain't got time for this family drama crap."


	76. Chapter 76

As Gerry and Jess continued arguing, Sorkin looked at some opened cages next to the wall.

"Missing something?" Oscar asked.

"What? No." Sorkin said. "Just wondering why they left the transport cages here."

"I bet." Oscar said. He knew she was hiding something.

Sorkin wiggled the door handle.

"It's locked alright."

"Thanks for double checking." Oscar said, sarcastically.

"So...what are our options?" Sorkin asked.

"No way we can break it down, too secure." Oscar said. "Got no guns, no explosives...You tell me."

"Any suggestions, Mr. Yoder?"

"Nope." Yoder said.

"Right. I'll go ask an adult." Sorkin said.

Sorkin turned to Yoder and Oscar, noticing an air vent.

"Situations like this make me glad I never had kids." Sorkin said, motioning towards Gerry and Jess.

"I haven't seen my daughter in almost six months." Nima said coldly.

"Ah." Sorkin said, embarrassed. She noticed an air vent in the wall.

"That vent...it may lead to the other side of the door."

"Hate to break it to you doc, but ain't none of us fitti' through there."

"Maybe..." Sorkin said, motioning towards Gerry and Jess who were still arguing.

Sorkin walked over to the two.

"Alright, enough!" Sorkin shouted.

"I apologize, I'm sorry." Gerry said. "Jess, we'll finish this later."

Gerry turned to Sorkin.

"How can I help?"

"We have a situation." Sorkin explained. "The only around the door to the power station is that vent, and Jess is the only one of us who might fit inside."

"Absolutely not!" Gerry objected. "My daughter has clearly shown us that she can't be trusted with her own safety. She doesn't leave my sight from now on. We're just gonna have to find another solu...Jess? Jessi?! Jess!"

"It's okay." Oscar said. "Prett sure the dinosaurs haven't been using that vent."

"What vent?" Gerry asked. "What dinosaurs?! Oh, my God! Jess!"

The door suddenly opened, and Jess poked her head out.

"What?"


	77. Chapter 77

"Well done, Jess." Sorkin said, as everyone entered the power station.

It was incredibly warm in the room. The power station had been built inside a long extinct volcano on Isla Nublar.

"Thanks." Jess said.

"Okay, listen up: we need to release the steam pressure to prevent any more build-up." Sorkin said.

"What are we looking for?" Yoder asked.

"A power panel and probably a manual release valve."

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry." Jess said. "I was just trying to-"

"You were just trying to ignore everything I said!" Gerry said, quietly. "Now, just stay where I can see you this time!"

"Okay." Jess said. "I will. I mean it. Sorry..."

"See that large valve wheel up there?" Sorkin pointed to a pipe going up next to a walkway. "I think that's the pressure release we're looking for."

"I'll handle it." Gerry said.

Gerry climbed up a ladder up to the walkway and headed to the valve.

"Wait until I turn the power off to release the pressure." Sorkin said. "Otherwise, the system won't properly reset."

"Got it."

Sorkin saw a large box nearby where Gerry was.

"That looks like the power panel, up there, at the top of the ladder."

Sorkin and Jess walked to the panel.

"Alright, looks like we pull down to open the circuit in order to turn the power off." Sorkin said. "Here goes nothing..."

"'Down to open', that does make sense." Yoder muttered to himself.

"It does now." Nima said.

Jess noticed a chalkboard on the wall that had "18 days since last accident on this site" written on it.

"Yeah, they're gonna have to update that sign." Jess said.

Gerry attempted to turn the valve with all of his strength, but it wouldn't budge.

"Could you guys give me a hand with this valve?" Gerry asked. "It won't budge."

"Sure. We open pickle jars too." Yoder quipped.

Oscar and Yoder walked over to Gerry.

"Ok, on three: one, two, three!"

The three men mustered their strength, and attempted to turn the valve.

"Stop! Stop!" Sorkin yelled.

"We got this!" Yoder grunted.

"No, I mean, stop!"

The men let go of the valve.

"It shouldn't take that much force to turn the valve." Sorkin said. "There must be some kind of motorized assist for it. If you force it, you could break something."

"I'll have a look." Gerry said.

"If there is a motor, you'll need to disconnect it before it'll turn manually." Sorkin explained.

Gerry walked to the balcony and looked down. There was a large metal container directly underneath them.

"That compartment there, that could house the motor we're looking for."

"I'll check it out." Nima said.

A few rats scurried into the power station unseen.

Nima opened the doors to the motor compartment. There was a large motor the size of a couch inside.

There were many large cables extending from the motor up a pipe

Nima walked to a wall that had a fire axe hanging on it.

Nima returned to the compartment and used the axe to cut apart the cables.

"I got it!" Nima yelled.

"Perfect!" Gerry said. "Let's try again."

Oscar began to turn the large valve. Eventually, the steam stopped spewing from the pipes.

"That's it!" Sorkin said. "The steam has been vented! All we need now is to turn the power back on!"

Sorkin turned to Jess.

"First charge the pump, then close the circuit." Sorkin said.

"You, uh, need any help?" Yoder asked.

"I'm quite capable." Sorkin said. "Thank you."

She pulled a large, gray handle out and pushed it back in. She repeated the action three more times.

A light bulb lit up above a green lever.

"What is that?" Yoder asked.

"It's the up to close light." Sorkin explained. "It means the charge is pumped."

"Right." Yoder said.

"I'm going to close the circuit and turn the power back on!" Sorkin warned.

"Please don't blow up!" Jess said nervously. "Please don't blow up! Please don't blow up!"

"I think you'll find we have nothing to worry about." Sorkin reassured.

Sorkin lifted the lever up. Suddenly, large reinforced steel doors began lowering down.

"What's happening?" Jess asked.

"Laura?" Gerry asked.

"Nothin' to worry about, huh?" Yoder said sarcastically.

"It's alright everyone." Sorkin reassured. "It's just a failsafe measure to protect the power station. We probably set it off when we disconnected the motor or something else. Everything is just fine."

Sorkin walked over to a control panel when suddenly it began emitting sparks.

"If you say so." Jess said.

Suddenly, the pack of Velociraptors entered into the power station as the blast doors closed behind them.


	78. Chapter 78

"Raptors!" Jess yelled.

"Run for the ladder, Nima...before they can cut you off!" Gerry warned.

"I'll try."

Nima tried to run directly for the ladder, but one of the Velociraptors blocked her path. She turned and ran only to find another Velociraptor.

Nima ran down an aisle of large generators and jumped onto the ladder, climbing up as the Velociraptors snapped at her heels.

"The door controls!" Sorkin said. "They're completely fried!"

"Thank you." Nima said to Yoder as he helped her up.

Yoder turned to Sorkin.

"Can't these doors be opened manually?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sorkin said. "The only way we can get them to open is by using the controls by...the doors where we...came in."

"I'm on it." Oscar said.

"What?" Yoder said in disbelief. "No way! That's suicide!"

"He's right." Sorkin said. "The raptors wouldn't have come back if they were still afraid of you."

"I'll just have to give them a new reason to be scared, then." Oscar said.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Yoder asked.

"You know damn well I'm the only one's got a chance to get to that control panel." Oscar said.

"Maybe. But who says you have to go alone?" Yoder asked.

"I do." Oscar said. "Look, Billy, we gotta get these people outta here. I figured they got no chance with both of us gone."

"Crap." Yoder muttered.


	79. Chapter 79

Oscar walked over to the ladder.

"Okay, I want everyone to hang tight while I figure this out." he said. "You're gonna be fine."

"What's the plan?" Yoder asked.

"Workin' on it." Oscar said. "I'll letcha know."

Oscar walked over to the edge of the balcony. The power station had been built on some rocks overlooking a lava river.

"I could get down that way." Oscar said to himself.

Oscar noticed a slightly wide gap between two rocks.

"I've made jumps that wide before..."

Oscar turned to the group.

"All right! I want you to tempt those raptors by creepin' down the ladder." Oscar said to Yoder.

"Oh, okay!" Yoder said. "Before, I thought you were nuts, but that sounds like a great plan!"

"You got somethin' better?" Oscar yelled.

"We could always throw the doctor lady down there." Yoder said, gesturing to Sorkin who was busy watching the Velociraptors. "That would distract them."

Jess ran towards Oscar.

"Don't go!" Jess said. "You could die!"

Oscar looked at the Velociraptors and then back to Jess.

"Don't count me out yet." He said.

Oscar walked to the railing.

"Give me a diversion, will ya?" Oscar said. "Couple of seconds, at least..."

"Got it!" Yoder said.

Yoder began climbing down the ladder, far enough to get the Velociraptors attention, but enough to be just out of reach.

Nima walked over to Oscar.

"Hey...thanks." Nima said.

Oscar nodded his head, silently. He then vaulted over the railing down onto the rocks.

Oscar scrambled over the rocks and jumped at a railing at ground level.

He managed to climb over onto the other side. The noise however, got the attention of the scarred Velociraptor.


	80. Chapter 80

"I hope he makes it back." Jess said to Gerry.

"Try not to worry." Nima said. "The man has skills."

"I thought you hated him." Sorkin said.

"But I respect his ability." Nima said. "If anyone can do this, he can."

"Oscar!" Yoder yelled. "Company!"

Yoder began shaking his leg.

"Hey! Hey, hey, check this out, huh!" Yoder said, trying to keep the Velociraptors distracted. "Nice, tasty, drumstick!"

One of the Velociraptors leapt at Yoder, snapping at his foot.

"Too slow, ya dumb lizard!" Yoder taunted.

"Actually-" Sorkin began to correct Billy, but Gerry put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Now was not the time for a science lesson.

"That's it..." Oscar said, peering at the Velociraptors from behind a generator. "Just keep focused on Billy."

Oscar made his way around the generators, but stopped to hide.

The Velociraptors lost their interest in Yoder and began searching the power station for Oscar.

Oscar moved to the other side of a generator to keep from being spotted.

"Gotta make a run for it." Oscar said under his breath. "No choice."

Oscar unsheathed his Bowie knife and ran for the control panel by the blast door.

However, the Velociraptors managed to surround him almost immediately.

"You want some a' what your buddy had?" Oscar said, brandishing his knife.

"Behind you!" Yoder yelled.

Oscar ducked as a Velociraptor behind him attempted to pounce on him.

Now all three of the Velociraptors were in front of Oscar.

Oscar swiped at one of them, attempting to keep them at bay.

Another Velociraptor prepared to pounce, Oscar however, managed to duck out of the way.

"Run, Oscar!" Yoder yelled.

Oscar ran for the control panel. However, a Velociraptor managed to pounce onto him, biting into his shoulder.

"C'mon, Oscar!" Yoder said. "Get up! Get up!"

Oscar mustered all of his strength to crawl towards the panel. The Velociraptor used its sickle claw to slash at his back.

Oscar yelled in agony.

The Velociraptor, however, got distracted as its packmate approached.

Oscar used the opportunity to pull himself up to the controls.

The Velociraptor however, noticed him, and bit into his other shoulder, and slashed at his back again.

"No! Oscar!" Yoder yelled.

Oscar gathering his remaining strength and pulled onto a large lever, before being pulled down and mauled by the Velociraptor.


	81. Chapter 81

"Oscar!" Yoder yelled as he watched his partner be mauled by the pack of Velociraptors.

"There's nothing you can do!" Gerry said as the blast doors began to open.

Oscar slumped to the ground and began to be dragged away by a Velociraptor befor its scarred leader snapped at it, defending its kill.

One of the other Velociraptors rushed to the rocks to get to the remaining survivors.

"They're coming!" Sorkin said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to get out of here!" Gerry said to Yoder.

The survivors rushed out of the power station, Yoder following behind them.


	82. Chapter 82

The survivors ran through a hallway, the Velociraptors close behind them.

The group spotted a storage closet and ran inside. Gerry quickly slammed the door shut.

"There's no lock!" Gerry said as he held onto the handle with all his might. "Help!"

Jess rushed over and pushed herself against the door.

"Get ready!" Gerry said.

However, the Velociraptors did not attack the door.

Gerry looked out the small window to find a Velociraptor staring back.

However, the Velociraptors fled down the hallway.


	83. Chapter 83

"What happened there?" Gerry asked.

"That was their fear response." Sorkin explained. "Something about this place scares them. But even if they weren't scared, you looked ready to hold them off."

"Thanks, but I'm glad I didn't have to." Gerry said.

"Are you okay, Billy?" Jess asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Yoder said coldly.

"What...Oscar did was very brave." Sorkin said. "When we get back, we're going to make sure he is duly recognized for his-"

"You think I care about that crap?!" Yoder snapped.

"Let's just give him some space..." Gerry said.

"Five minutes!" Billy said. "Just, just gimme five minutes and I'll be fine."

Billy walked up to Sorkin.

"I know what you people think of us...a buncha blue collar goons, right?" Yoder said. "Buncha high school dropouts...we're replaceable."

"We don't think that!" Jess said, her voice cracking. "We don't! Tell him..."

"Oscar was worth a thousand of you, and he knew it, and he still died to save your ass!" Yoder said to Sorkin. "So don't tell me how you're gonna honor him! You don't deserve to."

"Okay...okay...what can we do?" Gerry asked.

"Nothing." Yoder said. "I said I'll be fine, remember? All I need is...space."

Yoder leaned against a locker, resting his head on his arms. He then punched the door in anger.

"I know we've got a lot on our minds, but whatever spooked those raptors might be nearby." Sorkin said.

"Laura's right." Gerry said. "I need everyone to be alert while she and I search the room."

"What is that?" Nima said. "Smells like the jungle...only more rotten."

Jess walked over to a large clump of dirt and plant material.

There was a man laying in the mound.


	84. Chapter 84

Jess screamed in fear, getting everyone's attention.

Gerry ran over to the ghastly sight.

"Jess, you don't want to see this." He said. "Nima, could you?"

Nima walked over to Jess.

"Yeah." Nima said. "Come with me, Jess...try not to look, ok?"

Gerry knelt down to inspect the man and the mound he was partially buried in.

The man moved his eye.

"My God!" Gerry said. "He's alive!"

Sorkin went to the man.

"His pulse is faint, but it's there. Look for bite marks."

"Bite marks?" Gerry asked. "Yes, yes. They look just like..."

"Just like the ones Nima had, I know." Sorkin said. "He's alive, but only technically. He's paralyzed and almost certainly brain dead. This is the venom's final stage."

Gerry inspected a bloodied area around the man's torso.

"Laura!" Gerry said in shock. He was holding a bloodied egg.

"Eggs...it is a nest!" Sorkin said in surprise. "I thought the structure looked like the nest of a cassowary, maybe an emu, but without eggs, I couldn't be sure."

"Yes, but, but...they're inside him!" Gerry said.

"If you asked me five minutes ago, I'd have told you such behavior didn't exist outside of class Insecta, but now-" Sorkin said.

"Laura!" Gerry said. "He's a human being!"

"I'm sorry." Sorkin said. "You're absolutely right."

Gerry continued inspecting the man.

"This guy's dressed a lot like you, Billy." Gerry said.

"Does he have a tattoo on his arm?" Yoder asked, still leaning on the locker. "Like mine?"

"Yes...yes he does." Gerry said.

Yoder punched the locker again.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Yoder asked. "Is he alive or not?"

"He's alive...but in a comatose state...something has laid eggs in his abdomen." Gerry said.

"Something what?!" Yoder said in shock.

"The...victim is being kept alive by a-" Gerry tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"D-Caf." Yoder said.

"I'm sorry?" Gerry said, confused.

"The "victim" is Daniel Cafaro." Yoder explained. "Another throwaway goon."

"Oh, my God..." Sorkin said. "I knew they'd gotten out somehow, but I never thought..."

"You knew about this?!" Yoder said, his voice rising. "You knew?!"

Yoder shoved Sorkin and pulled out his M1918 Trench knife.

"I'll kill you!" Yoder screamed.


	85. Chapter 85

"Billy, let her go!" Gerry yelled.

"Billy, stop!" Jess screamed. "Let her go!"

"Stay out of my way!" Yoder warned.

"What are you doing?" Gerry demanded.

"I'm warning you!" Yoder said. "Keep back!"

"Come on, think this through!" Gerry pleaded.

"Dad!" Jess said. "Do something!"

"Shut up!" Yoder said. "Shut up!"

"Tell us doctor...what's out there?" Yoder demanded, his trench knife aimed at Sorkin's throat. "What did this to him?"

"Tro...they're called Troodon inequalis." Sorkin said. "They were meant to be euthanized...but..."

"What, you let them out?" Yoder asked.

"No, no!" Sorkin said. "I kept them in quarantine...for study. They...I thought they may have been leaving the pens somehow, but I wasn't certain."

"You knew about those damn creatures all along, while we were out there, exposed, humping around like idiots, looking for our pilot." Yoder said!

"Billy. Wait." Gerry said.

"We were nearly killed by one of our own men." Billy said. "Probably bitten by one of those things just like D-Caf. Who knows where is catatonic body is now. Both our teams are dead! Oscar is dead! All because of your dinosaurs. All because of you."

"Oscar doesn't want this." Gerry said, trying to placate Billy. "He died helping us all survive. He wouldn't want her dead."

"Had he known, though." Yoder said. "Anyway, this witch is a liar. She's lied to all of us...put me in the direct line of danger to protect her agenda and her precious freakshow. What else is she hiding?"

"Please." Sorkin pleaded. "If I knew sooner-"

"Ah, shut it." Yoder snapped.

"Yes, she lied to all of us, but she also helped when she could." Gerry said. "Nima is alive because of her."

"She could have warned us." Yoder said.

"I wasn't entirely sure yet." Sorkin said. "For all I knew, she could have gotten into the quarantine pens."

"Oh, so what...I'm the enemy?" Yoder said. I'm the bad guy here? I'm just trying to open your eyes. I'm trying to show you the truth and bring someone to account for it."

"That's just it, Billy." Gerry said. "She's not the one responsible. This falls on the shoulders of Hammond and InGen. And now we're all suffering for it."

"Still..." Yoder said.

"Billy, let her go." Gerry said. "We need every able mind and body we can get."

"All she has to say is, "it's my fault"." Yoder said. ""It's my fault". C'mon doc...let me hear it."

"No...it wasn't." Sorkin said, her voice shaking.

"Say it!" Yoder screamed.

"It's...it's m-my fault." Sorkin said.

"There." Yoder said. "That wasn't so difficult, was it? Your friends may have saved you, here, but at least I got the truth out of you. You want her alive? You got her."

Yoder walked away from Sorkin.

"You just mark my words," Yoder said to Gerry. "She will save just one of those animals before she lifts a finger to help you. Now...everyone make themselves useful. I've got to tend to D-Caf."


	86. Chapter 86

Yoder knelt down to D-Caf's body.

"Look, we can't stay here long." Gerry said. "Let's just give Billy a minute and see if we can find anything useful. A way out, even."

"Ok." Nima said. "We'll do a sweep of the room and check in when we're done...agreed?"

Gerry nodded.

Nima walked over to an oxygen tank and tapped it with her foot.

"I think they're empty." She said. "They're still heavy, though."

Nima noticed a shovel next to the tank. She covered her nose with her hand.

"Huele a excremento." Nima groaned.

Nima went to the door and tried the handle.

"Leave the door alone." Yoder said. "We're not going back that way."

"Why not?" Nima asked.

"Because we aren't backtracking, and those damn creatures could still be out there." Yoder said.

Nima rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I don't see anything...maybe it's clear." Nima mumbled to herself. "Gerry, we should get moving."

"Yeah, are you ready?" Gerry asked.

"This is not the time for grieving, we have to move." Nima said.

Gerry looked at Yoder.

"Maybe we should-"

"She's right." Yoder said.

Yoder noticed a Mills bomb still attached to D-Caf's belt.

Yoder removed it, examining it.

"Billy?" Gerry asked. "Did you find something?"

"No." Yoder said, placing the grenade in his vest pouch. "Nothing. Is everyone ready?"

"What about D-Caf?" Gerry asked.

"I took care of that." Yoder said.

"It looked like you took something off him." Gerry said. "And if he has something that will help us..."

"I didn't find anything." Yoder said. "I took his dog tags."

Gerry looked at Yoder suspiciously.

"Insurance doesn't pay out to his family unless his dog tags are returned." Yoder said. He pulled out the dog tags.

"Satisfied?"

"Right." Gerry said. "I'm sorry for pushing. Should we bring him with us?"

"Why bother, he's already buried." Yoder said.

Everyone gave Yoder a look of concern.

"Look, I know where his body is." Yoder explained. "We're not equipped to transport it. Hopefully we can retrieve his remains when this is all over."


	87. Chapter 87

"Alright, listen up." Yoder said. "Everything that just happened. Bygones, understand? Doc, tell me again about the phones."

"Um, according to the table map in my lab, the marine exhibit phones are still connected to the transceiver." Sorkin said. "The visitor center phones are-"

"Too far away." Yoder said. "Ok, and we can get to the marine exhibit through the tunnels?"

"They're all interconnected." Sorkin said. "I think I can still find-"

"The answer is "yes"." Yoder said. "Thank you. Alright. We all have the same priorities here, now. We get to this marine exhibit and find the phone. We get another plane in the air to lift us out from there."

"How are we going to get there?" Gerry asked. "The Troodon could still be out there."

"We aren't equipped to treat any more bites." Sorkin said. "We have to-"

Yoder shushed Sorkin.

"I will not be shushed!" Sorkin said.

"The door!" Yoder said quietly.

There was raspy snarling and clicking coming from outside. Toes clacked on the floor.


	88. Chapter 88

"Oh no." Gerry said.

"Dad?" Jess whispered.

Yoder noticed a blood trail near an opened air vent.

"They're coming through the vent!" Yoder yelled.

Yoder grabbed a locker and pulled it down, attempting to block the vent.

"C'mon!" Yoder struggled to pull down another locker. It fell, smacking a Troodon, causing it to back away.

Yoder pulled down a third locker. A box of road torches was knocked to the floor.

Yoder grabbed the shovel and began jabbing at the Troodon, trying to keep it from coming inside the room.

The Troodon descended back into the shadows.


	89. Chapter 89

Gerry looked out the window, a small pack of Troodon ran down the hallway and disappeared.

"They're going past the door." Gerry said.

Nima looked at another air vent in a wall. The Troodon were trying to get to the vent.

Nima scrambled onto a stack of boxes, and braced herself against the vent as a Troodon tried to smash its way through.

"Gerry! Get that grate open!" Yoder said as he continued fighting off the Troodon.

Gerry turned and saw a grate that led into a maintenance corridor. A large padlock had been placed on it.

"I'm on it!" Gerry said. "I need something to break the lock!"

"Well find that "something." Yoder grunted, continuing his assault on the Troodon.

"The air tank." Nima said.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"Use the air tank...it's heavy and sturdy." Nima grunted, trying to keep the second Troodon from getting inside.

Gerry rushed to the oxygen tank and picked it up. He went back to the grate and began pounding the oxygen tank against the padlock.

"Rrgh! Billy!" Nima yelled. "I can't hold them back! Help me!"

"I'm a little busy, here!" Yoder said.

"The torches!" Nima yelled.

"What about them?" Yoder asked.

"Throw me one!" Nima said.

Yoder kept the snarling Troodon at bay with the shovel while using his free hand to reach for a torch.

"Heads up!" Yoder said, tossing the road torch to Jess.

Jess used Sorkin's stolen lighter to light the torch and threw it to Nima.

Nima quickly opened the vent and tossed the road torch inside, quickly shutting the grate.

The Troodon screeched in fear and backed away.

Nima jumped down from the boxes, grabbed another road torch.

Gerry smashed the tank against the padlock once more. The padlock fell off.

"I got it!" Gerry said, opening the grate. "Let's go!"

Jess and Sorkin quickly went through the open grate, followed by Nima and Gerry.


	90. Chapter 90

The first Troodon grabbed a hold of Yoder's shovel. Yoder struggled to keep the shovel from ripped out of hands.

With much effort, Yoder managed to pull the shovel away from the attacking animal.

Spotting a steam valve, Yoder smashed it with a shovel, causing a blast of steam to spray in the Troodon's face.

The Troodon screeched in fear and snapped at Yoder, snarling.

Yoder kept hitting it with the shovel, the Troodon screeching and snarling.

Yoder stabbed at the pipe again, more steam sprayed at the Troodon.

The Troodon snarled and retreated back into the darkness.

Yoder quickly escaped, trying to keep up with the others. He grabbed a road torch on his way out.

Yoder slid into the grate and quickly shut the door.

The pack of Troodons appeared at the door, snarling, as Yoder fled.


	91. Chapter 91

The remaining survivors rushed down the maintenance corridors, the snarling Troodons pursuing them.

The group soon found themselves at an intersection.

"Oh no...which way, Laura?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know where we are anymore!" Sorkin said. "We...we need to head towards the north!"

Sorkin saw a sign signaling the desalinization plant. She knew that that plant was near the marine exhibit.

"The right!" Sorkin said. "We need to go right!"

The group rush down the corridor.


	92. Chapter 92

"Keep moving!" Yoder yelled. "Don't look back. It only slows you down."

The Troodons continued their pursuit.

The group once again came to a fork in the corridor. This time there were no signs signaling which each corridor headed towards.

The group headed to the left corridor.

"Wait, the conduit's gone." Gerry said.

"Don't stop!" Yoder said.

Down the corridor, Sorkin noticed pipes along the ceiling.

"Wait! Those are water mains." Sorkin said.

"Go!" Yoder yelled. "Follow 'em!"

Soon the group found themselves in a lit four-way section. There were four corridors leading into the section. There was a table with a blueprint laying on it.


	93. Chapter 93

"Where are we, Laura?" Gerry asked.

"I...I don't know, Gerry." Sorkin said. "We must be forty feet underground, I have no idea where we are."

"Well, we can't just sit around with our thumbs up our butts." Yoder said.

"I don't hear them anymore..." Sorkin said. "Their behavior seemed territorial...maybe we're far enough away from the nest that they gave up on us."

"We might have outpaced them," Yoder said, "but we're not exactly in a secure location. Which way are we heading, Doc?"

"Umm..." Sorkin said.

"Look over here." Nima said. "Can you read these?"

Nima was pointing at the blueprints laying on the table.

"Maybe." Sorkin said. "If I can find...yes, yes. Ok, we're at a four-way intersection. There are only four such intersections on the plan. Let me just cross reference these detail labels."

Sorkin examined the blueprints.

"Ok, we just have to figure out which intersection we're at." Sorkin said. "Look around the corridors for any distinguishing features. I'll see if I can eliminate possibilities."

Nima, Gerry, and Yoder all went to the three other corridors they group did not come from.

"Maybe I can help with the plans." Jess suggested. "They look pretty simple."


	94. Chapter 94

Gerry looked down the corridor he was standing at.

"There's a ladder on the right and on the far wall at the end." Gerry said. "There's a big yellow pipe going down the left wall. It crosses over the ceiling part way down the corridor."

Yoder looked down the corridor he was at.

"There's a set of water tanks partway down the corridor on the right." He said. "There's a big, yellow, pipe that goes down the left wall and into the floor."

Yoder lit the road torch and peered into the hallway.

"I see one ladder at the end of the hallway." Yoder said. "This tunnel only goes down a few dozen yards to a dead end."

Nima looked down the corridor she was standing at.

"There are these two big electrical boxes of some kind on the right." Nima said.

She lit her road torch.

"The tunnel goes straight and then turns to the right. I see two ladders along the left of the tunnel."

Sorkin picked up a pencil and crossed out one of the corridors.

"I don't think it is this one." Sorkin said.

"How can you keep them all straight?" Jess asked.

"I'm just gonna cross this one off." Sorkin said, crossing out another corridor on the blueprint.

"Ok, I hope you're right." Jess said.

"What do you think, Jess?" Sorkin asked, crossing out a third corridor. "Probably not this one?"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jess said.

Sorkin examined the bottom left corridor's blueprint.

"We could be here." Sorkin said.

"I guess they all kinda look the same." Jess admitted.

"Ok, everyone, I think I've got it." Sorkin announced.

"Are you sure?" Yoder asked.

"I'm positive."

"We must be here." Sorkin said. "It's the only one that completely matches our surroundings."


	95. Chapter 95

"Ok, here we are." Sorkin said. "The desalination plant is here." Sorkin pointed at the blueprint.

"We're not that far." Gerry said.

Meanwhile, Yoder heard a familiar clacking sound in the distance.

"No, we follow this route here." Sorkin said. "We follow any water mains at junctions in the direction of convergence. Even still, there's barely any turns. Look, just memorize this route."

Yoder headed down a darkened corridor.

A familiar clicking sound echoed in the darkness.

Jess noticed Yoder standing at the entrance to the corridor. Gerry and the other turned.

"What is it?" Gerry asked.

Yoder lit a road torch. A large pack of Troodons faced him.


	96. Chapter 96

"Oh, my God!" Sorkin cried out.

The Troodon pack rushed past Yoder, and the others towards the other corridors.

One of the Troodon stopped, upon noticing Jess.

"Jess, look out!" Sorkin grabbed Jess and pulled her out of the way as the Troodon leapt up onto the table.

The Troodon turned to Gerry.

"Jess!" Gerry yelled.

Nima and Gerry fled down a corridor.

Three other Troodon headed towards Jess, Sorkin, and Yoder.


	97. Chapter 97

"They're afraid of the torch!" Sorkin said.

"I can see that!" Yoder said. "Get behind me!"

Yoder began swinging the road torch at the Troodon, causing them to back up.

The Troodon however continued towards the trio, relentlessly.

Finally, the last of the Troodon retreated back into the darkness.

"Go! Go! Go!" Yoder yelled as the trio fled down the corridor.

Yoder threw the road torch to the floor, giving them some time to escape.

The remaining Troodon regrouped and chased after Yoder, Sorkin, and Jess.

Yoder threw some crates to the ground, trying to keep distance.

Jess then tripped and fell. Sorkin hurriedly tried to get Jess back on her feet.

The corridor suddenly ended with a door.

The Troodon pack was drawing closer.

"I can't open it!" Jess said, trying to turn the handle.

"Move over!" Yoder yelled. Yoder tried the handle using all the strength he could.

As the Troodons got closer, Jess screamed.


	98. Chapter 98

"Jessi!" Gerry yelled, hearing his daughter's screaming.

"Gerry! Come on!" Nima said hurriedly.

Gerry and Nima quickly ascended a ladder just as the Troodon approached them.

However, they were able to evade the snapping jaws of the dinosaurs.


	99. Chapter 99

Gerry and Nima threw open a door leading outside on a road overlooking a scenic lookout. Somewhere in the distance, a Brachiosaurus was heard bellowing.

"Oh, God. Jess." Gerry said, in fear. "What have I done?"

"Come on, Gerry!" Nima said, shutting the door.

"I just left her down there." Gerry said. "I have to go find her."

"What, back down there...with those monsters?" Nima asked. "No, Gerry. She needs you safe. Jess is a strong and resourceful girl. She's doing like we are doing: surviving."

"You can't know that." Gerry said. "I won't leave her to those animals."

"Gerry, look at me." Nima said. "If we go back down there, we won't make it to the bottom of that ladder. The others escaped down the tunnel we were going to follow. We know where they're going..."

"The marine exhibit." Gerry remembered. "That's where Laura would take her."

"And Yoder is with them." Nima said.

"Oh, God." Gerry said. Yoder was in not a rational state of mind. Gerry did not want to think what would happen if Yoder decides to act on his impulses.

"If we are going to join them again, that is where we have to go." Nima said. "The quickest way we can..."

Gerry turned and walked towards the overlook.

"You're right!" He said. "We should be able to make better time over land."

"Can you get us there?" Nima asked.

"I don't know." Gerry said. "I don't even know where we are!"

"I'll figure out where we are." Nima said. "Sorkin was following water mains. Where would they go?"

"Most of the water is piped in from a lagoon to the north." Gerry said.

"Lagoon?" Nima asked. "I know this place. Let me get my bearings and we'll figured out how to get there."

Nima walked towards the wooden fence, scanning the overlook. There was vast jungle with a mountain range off in the distance. There was a large, pointed mountain that was distinct from the others.

"Por el amor de Dios!" Nima said.

"Do you know where we are?" Gerry asked.

"Let me think." Nima said. "It's been so long. This is my first time back on the island in nearly twelve years. InGen has changed it so much."

"I don't know what your relationship to InGen to InGen or this island is, but we have little time." Gerry said.

"You think I do not know this, Gerry?" Nima said. "I am doing my best to help you and your daughter."

"You're right." Gerry said. "I'm sorry."

"I grew up here, you know." Nima explained. "Below those trees. My people were fishermen. We would make our homes near the water during the fishing season. I loved the water. I would swim in the ocean, so far. That's why my father called me, "Nima". I could go anywhere, run in the jungle, climb the trees. These monsters...there was never anything like them on this island before. It was all very peaceful before InGen bought the island from Costa Rica. The island is so different now. I know the island...it's part of me. But...when InGen came to the island, important men from Costa Rica came and asked my father to go back with them. They wanted my father to make a good impression so that Costa Rica could ask InGen for a good deal of money for our island. When he was in Costa Rica, he was asked to cut his hair and wear a suit so that he wouldn't seem simple to the InGen people. I felt as I feel know. My father was different, I knew him, but some part of him had been lost."

"He sounds like a brave man." Gerry finally said. "Were you two close?"

"When we were on the island, yes." Nima said. "We were always together. My father was an awa. A spiritual healer. He sang for Sibo, who created the Earth. He was very important to our tribe. But after we left the island, he would not keep up the old traditions. He was always unhappy. Before InGen, when my father and I would go to the ocean to fish, when I would swim in the ocean...my father would say, 'Nima..."little fish, little fish"! Do not swim so far. I cannot catch you so far out.' When InGen came to move us to Costa Rica, I became very angry with my father. Whatever he would tell me to do, I would refuse. But he would never be angry with me. He would say that I am a fish who would never eat the fisher's bait. He was right...to me, everything had a string attached. He would always remind me of my stubbornness. I think I believed that's how I must always be. You know, no ties. No temptation. But then I had Atlanta...my mariquita. She is almost of an age where she will outgrow my protection. Young girls on the streets in my neighborhood...they get snatched up by local gangs, become pickpockets...or worse. Some just disappear. Now, there is no choice. Everything I do, I do for her. Now I am the fisher. And at the same time, I have come to a way in my life where I must always chase the bait. I want for Atlanta to be free. I want for her to have opportunities that I didn't have. I just hope I can be there for her the way my father was there for me. She can be stubborn like her mother used to be, and refuse the fisher's bait. I think I know now, it's a good way to be. I think...that my father believed that, too."

"Nima." Gerry said. "Look, I..."

"What is it?" Nima asked.

"I'm sorry about what InGen has done to your island." Gerry said. "This isn't the way things should have been done."

"I don't blame you, Gerry." Nima said. "You're a good person. I see that."

"But I take my pay from InGen." Gerry said. "I owe you something."

"Alright, Gerry." Nima said. "Enough talk."

"You know where we are?" Gerry asked.

"I have a good idea." Nima said. "It's a difficult hike. Do you feel rested?"

"Hungry, a little thirsty." Gerry admitted. "But, I just want to get to Jess."

"Good!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of something approaching. An Elaphrosaurus hooted in the distance.

Nima and Gerry fled for the wall of the entrance to the maintenance corridors.

"Did you guess Elaphrosaurus?" Bing Crosby's voice said.

"Hello?" Gerry called out.

"That was actually the call of a whooper swan." Crosby's voice continued. "Dinosaurs shared many features with modern day birds. For instance, we now know that many theropod dinosaurs from the Jurassic Period have vocal organs just like modern birds."

Nima and Gerry walked over to investigate.

A severely damaged Austin 12/4, the back end torn away, rolled down the dirt road.

"We are arriving at the fourth of seven lookouts on the tour." Crosby's voice said. "Your Jurassic Park tour vehicle will stop for five minutes to let you stretch your legs and take photographs of our animals. Next stop: The Jurassic Park Marine Facility and Aquarium."

The Austin 12/4 stopped in front of Gerry and Nima. They found their ticket to the Marine Facility.


	100. Chapter 100

Jess, Yoder, and Sorkin rushed into a room. Jess slammed the door shut, halting the Troodons' chase.

Yoder peered around a corner, cautiously.

"Would ya look at this..." Yoder said.

Jess and Sorkin followed Yoder into a large, open room. Catwalks surrounded four large tanks of water.

"What are they?" Jess asked.

"They look like feeder tanks." Sorkin said. "This could be a hatchery."

"A hatcher...what?"

"They're raising these fish to feed another animal." Sorkin explained. "Like at the National Aquarium."

"Like the sharks?" Jess asked.

"Precisely."

"That's a lot of fish." Jess said in amazement. "How many sharks are they feeding?"

"I don't know." Sorkin said. "It looks like each of these tanks could feed eight to twelve sharks per day."

"You're a fish expert now?" Yoder asked, snidely.

"I can make an educated guess." Sorkin said.

"Look, there's a sign over there." Jess pointed at a chalkboard hanging on a wall. "It looks like a schedule or something."

"This is a hatchery." Sorkin confirmed. "That's the stocking schedule for the tanks."

"Something tells me these fish aren't for feeding sharks, huh, doc?" Yoder said.

Sorkin rolled her eyes.


	101. Chapter 101

As the trio approached a door, Yoder heard a faint thumping noise.

"Hold up. I hear something."

Yoder slowly opened the door and scanned the hallway. He heard the faint clacking of the Troodons.

Yoder backed up against a wall and looked around the corner.

"All clear." He said. It was Gerry and Nima.

"Dad!" Jess said, running to her father.

"Jess, oh thank God!" Gerry said, embracing his daughter. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok." Jess said. "Just...can we go home now?"

"I'm so glad you two are safe, Gerry." Sorkin said. "How did you manage to get here?"

"We climbed out of the tunnels through a service hatch near one of the tour routes." Gerry explained. "Luckily, someone left the tour program running. Thanks."

"You mean-" Sorkin began to speak, but was cut off.

"Dr. Sorkin, the phones are not working." Nima said, hanging up the receiver.

"I'm sorry?" Sorkin said, puzzled.

"There is no dial tone." Nima explained. "You said the phones would be working here."

"That's odd." Sorkin said. "My table map showed that the main lines here were active. Unless...of course. Everything is controlled by the computer system, even the phones. If the power outage outlasted the battery backups, then the system is probably just waiting to be booted up."

"Get us to the phones, doc." Yoder demanded. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Mr. Yoder, I refuse to be pushed around by you any longer." Sorkin said.

"Look, this isn't a day trip." Yoder said. "If we don't contact InGen and get another plane out here for you all, then the next flight over the island is going to be a wing of Curtiss T-32s carrying one and a half tons of white phosphorus."

"What?!" Sorkin said in shock.

"That's right, doc." Yoder said. "They're gonna murder all your precious little pets and raze this island to the ground."

"Dios mio!" Nima said. "That's what you meant by no-mans-land?"

"Yeah, that's right." Yoder shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Nima's voice cracked. "This is my home!"

"What do you mean, your home?" Yoder asked. "I didn't tell you earlier because I thought we'd be off the island by now."

"This island is the ancestral home of her people." Gerry explained.

"Wait, what is Dr. Sorkin doing?" Nima asked.

Everyone watched as Sorkin walked into an elevator and pressed a button.

"Laura?" Gerry asked.

Sorkin looked at the others in despair as the elevator doors closed.


	102. Chapter 102

"Wait!" Gerry cried. "What are you..."

Gerry headed for the elevator.

"Where is she going?" Yoder asked.

"I don't know!" Gerry said, walking back to them.

Gerry noticed a table map in the room.

Instead of a map of Isla Nublar, this map was a map of the Marine Facility.

"This rotunda." Gerry said, looking at the map. "It's where the control room is. She's going to the phones without us."

"Dammit!" Yoder cursed. "Get that elevator back up here!"

Gerry headed back to the elevator and pressed the switch.

"We'll have to wait for the elevator to get back up here." Gerry said. "At least in the meantime, we can have some time to rest."

"Once that elevator gets here, I want everyone on it, understand?" Yoder said.


	103. Chapter 103

Gerry walked to a large rock carving in the center of the room. The carving was in the center of a small pool.

"They've really made a lot of progress in construction here." Gerry said in amazement. ""Paleozoic", huh? Well, most of the specimens here aren't really from the Jurassic Period anyway. Interesting concept: living fossils. I guess you can't expect a mosquito to feed on fish swimming hundreds of meters under the sea."

"This little pool is fascinating." Jess said. "Were these creatures all revived like the dinosaurs?"

"No, these aren't actually extinct animals, Jess." Gerry clarified. "They live in the oceans today. They're called "living fossils" because they haven't evolved much from the ancient fossil-forms discovered by paleontologists."

Jess noticed a large, crablike creature appeared in the pool.

"Oh, is that a horseshoe crab?" she asked.

"It could be." Gerry said. "To be honest, I don't really know all that much about sea fauna."

"Heh, "fauna"." Jess giggled at the word.

"How are you holding up, Jess?" Gerry asked.

"I can't stop shaking." Jess said. "I'd literally rather be back in jail for shoplifting. I'm just so tired of running, dad."

"I know, I know, me too." Gerry said. "But, we're safe for now."

Jess looked up at a mural on the wall surrounding the room. She took notice of the silhouette of what appeared to be a crocodile with flippers.

"What is that supposed to be?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, it looks like a Mosasaur." Gerry surmised.

"Mosa...what?" Jess asked. "It looks kinda scary."

"Well, it's sort of a...sea lizard of sorts." Gerry said. "Think of a big, moray eel with a crocodile head.

"Croco-eel?" Jess said. "Great. Sounds charming."

"Don't worry, there are no sea creatures on my list of park animals." Gerry reassured her.


	104. Chapter 104

Nima, who had been taking the time examining the fish swimming in the aquariums, looked over at Yoder and gasped. He was messing around with the thermos.

"Hey! Don't open that!" Nima said quietly. "Are you crazy? Someone will see!"

Yoder screwed on the false bottom to the thermos.

"Relax." Yoder said.

"See what?" Jess asked. She walked over to them.

"Dammit, you careless idiot." Nima growled.

"Uh. What was that thing?" Jess asked. "Some kind of spy gear?"

"Yeah, that's right." Yoder lied. "Top secret. In fact, if you tell anyone about it, I'll have to kill ya."

Jess stepped back, slightly frightened.

Nima stepped in between the two.

"You won't lay a finger on her." Nima said, coldly.

"I was just messing around." Yoder said.

"Everyone!" Gerry called out. "The elevator's here!"

"About time." Yoder said.

"What's going on here?" Gerry asked.

"Nothing." Yoder said. "Everything's fine."

Yoder walked past the group towards the elevator.

Jess stared at Yoder as he put the thermos away.

Yoder turned around inside the elevator.

"Aw jeeze...get over it!" Yoder snapped. "Let's go! We don't got all day!"

Gerry pressed a switch. The doors closed, and the elevator began ascending.


	105. Chapter 105

As the elevator continued it's slow ascent, Jess shook her head in discomfort.

"Dad. My ears."

"What's going on?" Nima asked.

Gerry noticed a sign on the elevator wall.

"The rotunda and underwater tunnels are pressurized, and it explains what we need to do to make sure the pressure doesn't cause any discomfort." He said. "We should pinch our nose and hold our breath to allow the pressure inside our ears to equalize."

Nima, Gerry, and Jess followed the procedure. Yoder shook is head at the sight and just leaned against the elevator wall.

"Giddy?" Gerry asked, noticing the warning signs posted on the wall.

"They're talking about nitrogen narcosis." Jess explained. "It's a risk of breathing pressurized air."

"What makes you the expert?" Gerry asked.

"I, ah...saw it in a moving picture." Jess said. She looked out the window of the elevator.

"Woah...is that where we're going?" Jess asked, noticing the rotunda.

"I think so." Gerry said. "My God. I wasn't expecting any of this."

"This is so neat!" Jess said.

The elevator soon halted and the doors opened.

The group stepped out into the underwater tunnel.


	106. Chapter 106

"Careful, I'll lead." Yoder said.

The group walked down the tunnel into the rotunda.

"Look at that." Jess said, pointing out a large box like structure with a gate.


	107. Chapter 107

"I want to speak with Hammond." Sorkin said, over the phone. "No this can't wait. Can you connect me to Mr. Maquire? Or, no! Peter Ludlow? Please hurry. No, look. This is Dr. Laura Sorkin..."


	108. Chapter 108

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Gerry said.

"...I'm still on the premises." Sorkin continued. "Get me somebody!"

Gerry walked over to the door to the control room and peered into the window.

"Mr. Parker, I do not need rescuing." Sorkin said. "I do not want the bombing waylayed. I want it stopped. What? It's not contaminated. This is a wildlife preserve. These animals are not diseased! They are extremely endangered! You're not listening to me!"

Jess walked to the glass dome of the rotunda, and knocked on it.

Sorkin looked up at Jess and then turned around.

Jess walked over to a large control panel on the walkway.

"Hey, dad." Jess said. "This looks like an intercom up here."

"What? Where?" Gerry asked.

Gerry walked up to the control panel.

"Good find, honey."

Gerry pressed the button on the intercom.

"Laura. It's me, Gerry. Laura?"

"Gerry, I hear you." Sorkin said. "And I'm glad you are here. This is going to be a lot easier now."

"What have you been doing?" Gerry asked.

"We are going to stop the bombing, Gerry." Sorkin explained. "This island must be preserved."

The control room in the rotunda was huge, to accomodate the enormous computers, and the viewing area much larger.

Sorkin walked over to a computer and pressed a button and flicked a switch.

The elevator doors were locked shut.

"I have taken the remaining survivors hostage." Sorkin said, continuing her phone call. "There are four others. Three Americans and one Costa Rican. I won't let them go unless the plans to bomb the island are completely rescinded."

"How dare you leverage us as pawns." Gerry said. "We want off the island. Help us, or let us go."

"Five people are better than one." Sorkin said. "Protesting is a game of measurable attrition."

"Protest?" Gerry said. "My God, this isn't a political maneuver. You are putting us in danger to serve your own agenda. We deserve a chance to survive. Think about Jess, Laura. This isn't something you want on your conscience."

"I'm sorry, Gerry." Sorkin said. "I need you here."

"Billy, will InGen stop the bombing?" Gerry asked.

"Doubt it." The mercenary said. "InGen is not the one dropping bombs. It's the U.S. military, and the contingency is based around a cover story involving Sandinista rebels. She may just be delaying the inevitable."

"If you don't offer me some sort of guarantee that the island will be preserved, I will have to escalate matters." Sorkin said. "This is lunacy! Fine, put the military on the phone. Hello? Hello!"

Sorkin walked over to one of the computers.

"You want to see contamination of the global ecosystem?" Sorkin muttered to herself.

"Laura!" Gerry said. "Laura, please, listen to them. Listen to reason. You're being irrational."

"Nature is irrational." Sorkin said. "Rationalizations haven't gotten results. I think it's time to put matters back into nature's hands."

"What are they saying?" Gerry asked. "Are they going to stop the bombs?"

Sorkin ignored him.

"Laura, there are other options here." Gerry reasoned. "Holding us against our will to save the dinosaurs is only one poorly thought out resolution. You're smarter than that, Laura."

"I know, Gerry." Sorkin said. "I know what I'm doing. I clearly expressed the consequences of threatening this island. I scored a line in the sand that has been ignored and trampled over by InGen, by the government, and now I exercise my resolve."

"Laura..." Gerry was growing concerned.

"I'm going to free the Tylosaurus." Sorkin said.

"Are you mad?" Gerry said. "A land dinosaur paddling to the mainland is one thing, but you're talking about releasing an apex predator into over seventy percent of the global ecosystem!"

"It's only one." Sorkin said. "It can be recaptured."

"Before it terrorizes Hawaii, or Australia, or California?"

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Sorkin said.

"Laura, don't!" Gerry pleaded.

Sorkin pressed a few buttons and pulled a large lever down. She looked over to the gate jutting out from a rock wall.

The gate began to open.


	109. Chapter 109

"Plan B." Yoder said.

He walked over to a fire axe hanging on the wall and picked it up.

Yoder leapt over the balcony and in front of the door to the control room.

He began hacking at the door with the axe, trying to force his way inside.

Finally, Yoder burst into the control room to confront Sorkin.

"I'm sorry, Gerry." Sorkin said. "For the sake of this island and the scientific treasure it holds, I have been forced to take an action."

"It's not too late." Gerry said. "We can reverse this."

"No." Sorkin said. "I locked the system down. There's nothing you can do. I've opened the gates and the Tylosaurus is free to leave."

"Laura, you have to-"

"No Gerry!" Sorkin cried. "This isn't up for debate. We have to show InGen-"

"Look out!" Gerry yelled.

Sorkin turned to look out the window.

The Tylosaurus swam for the window and slammed into it.

The impact sent Sorkin stumbling over the balcony into a pool of water at the lower level.


	110. Chapter 110

Sorkin swam for the edge, trying to escape.

"Get out of the water!" Gerry yelled.

Suddenly, Sorkin was dragged across the small pool where she was slammed against a ladder and then pulled under.


	111. Chapter 111

"Dammit!" Gerry cursed. "What were you thinking?!"

"Alright, everybody, relax." Yoder said. "And stay away from the window."

""Relax"?" Gerry said.

"That's right." Yoder said. "What? You want an "I told you so"? I don't know about you, but I came here to make a phone call."

Yoder walked over to a phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is William Yoder, I.D. Four-One-Two-Two. Put me through to Haskell. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. The U.S. embassy. Report is as follows, the island is completely overrun. Amsterdam team, killed in action, save one, myself. Baltimore team killed in action. Two planes disabled. Two civilian casualties. I have access to a seaworthy boat and I will evacuate the remaining survivors. Yes, sir. The military may proceed. Ninety minutes, understood, sir."

Yoder then walked over to one of the computers Sorkin had been at, and pulled up on a lever.

The elevator doors opened once more.


	112. Chapter 112

**San José, Costa Rica**

Costa Rican president, Ricardo Jiménez Oreamuno hung up the phone. He had just received word from Peter Ludlow that the United States military was planning an aerial phosphorous bombing of Isla Nublar.

He quickly had United States president Franklin D. Roosevelt put on the phone.

"Mr. President." Oreamuno said. "I have just recieved word from InGen that your military is planning to bomb one of our coastal islands. Now, as you may know, our countries have been at peace for years. If you wish to not create an international incident, I strongly advise your military to call off the bombing."

"Yes, President Oreamuno." Roosevelt said. "I did not approve of this mission, I will take every action necessary to prevent this from happening in the future."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Oreamuno said, hanging up the phone.


	113. Chapter 113

"What's happening?" Gerry asked, as Yoder left the control room. "Who did you call?"

Yoder walked towards the elevator. Gerry, Jess, and Nima followed behind him.

"That's far enough." Yoder said.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"You're not coming with me." Yoder said. "There's going to be a tragic accident, Gerry. Nima, we have everything we need. We're finishing this without them."

"What?!" Gerry asked out of shock.

Gerry and Jess turned to Nima who was speechless.

Nima walked up to Yoder.

"No."

"What do you mean, "no"?" Yoder asked. "We've got an agreement, remember?"

"Our "agreement" doesn't involve killing Gerry and Jess." Nima said.

"What's going on?" Gerry asked.

Nima turned to Gerry.

"I'm sorry, Gerry." Nima said. "I was sent here to retrieve dinosaur embryos from InGen."

"I don't understand...you're a corporate spy?"

"Yes." Nima said solemnly.

"Dammit, Nima, I trusted you!" Gerry said, angrily.

"It's not like that." Nima said. "Yoder took the thermos. He wants it for himself. I'm trying to help you and Jess."

"What thermos?" Gerry asked.

"A thermos of iced tea." Nima explained. "It has a compartment to smuggle the embryos off the island."

"Dammit, Nima." Yoder growled. "You're blowing it!"

"No, you are." Nima said. "Oscar put his faith in you. He may have been a devil, but he wore his sins on his arm for everyone to see. You...you are just a mask with nothing behind it."

"No! You can't do this!" Jess cried. She ran up to Yoder and began to pound her fists against him in anger. "Don't you care? Don't you care about Oscar or D-Caf?"

"That's enough." Yoder said, pushing Jess back. "Everyone stay back. I'm going to give you a sporting chance, here."

Yoder pulled out the Mills bomb he looted off of D-Caf.

"Billy, wait!" Gerry said.

"Once I let go of the spoon, there ain't no comin' back." Yoder said sinisterly.

"Don't do this!" Gerry cried.

Yoder rolled the grenade as the elevator doors shut.


	114. Chapter 114

"Run!" Nima yelled.

The trio headed for the rotunda as fast as their feet allowed.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Yoder fumbled around his rucksack for the thermos. The thermos was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Yoder screamed in fury.

The Mills bomb exploded just as Gerry, Jess, and Nima leapt over the balcony for cover.

Suddenly, the glass making up the underwater tunnels began to crack.

"Come on! Get up!" Gerry yelled.

They rushed into the control room as water began gushing into the tunnel.

Gerry slammed the metal door shut.


	115. Chapter 115

Gerry, Jess, and Nima sat in the lower level of the control room in the rotunda. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Is anybody hurt?" Gerry asked, breaking the silence. "Is everyone all right?"

"You mean, besides being trapped in this bubble by that desgraciado..." Nima said. "We're as good as dead!"

"Don't say that." Gerry said. "Somebody might...somebody will come for us."

"Who, Gerry?" Nima asked. "Yoder left us here, he will take the boat and not tell anyone about us."

"Maybe he won't take the boat." Jess said.

"He has the canister, he knows where the boat is." Nima explained.

"He, uh...doesn't have the canister." Jess said, pulling out the thermos.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"I'm sorry, I promised not to steal anymore...but..." Jess said.

"Okay, that one is an exception." Gerry said.

"Gerry, look!" Nima said.

"Ah, great." Gerry said. "Just great!"

The pool began slowly flooding the room with water.

"Why is it flooding?" Jess asked.

"It must be the damage to the door." Gerry suggested. "We're losing air pressure. This place will flood right up to the highest hole in the room. Dammit! Even if we could open the door against the pressure, the whole rotunda is flooded...there's nowhere to go."

"Wait a second." Nima said, looking out the window. "I remember. Maybe there still is a way out. If we swim."

"Swim?!" Gerry and Jess said in unison.

"We won't make it twenty feet with that Tylosaurus swimming around." Gerry said.

"Maybe. Look at that pipeline." Nima said. "It leads out of this lagoon. There are caves at the far end. Those caves connect to others that lead back to the beaches. We use the pipeline as cover."

"And you think we can hold our breath the whole way?" Gerry asked.

"Dad, look." Jess said. "There's diving gear!"

A closet contained sets of canvas diving suits, Fernez-Le Prieur diving apparatuses, and full-face diving masks.

"No. No, no, no." Gerry. "We don't know the first thing about underwater diving."

"I do." Jess said.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"We have to distract the Tylosaurus." Nima said. "Figure something out and meet us down here."

"Underwater diving?" Gerry asked.

Gerry looked at the diving sets.

"Aw come on." He muttered. "How could this be so complicated? I don't know thing one about diving!"

"Dad, don't mess with the containers." Jess warned. "They're all pre-set."

"Since when do you know about diving?" Gerry asked.

"You know mom's ex-fiance Steve?" Jess asked.

"The oceanographer?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah, well, he gave me private lessons in underwater diving." Jess explained. "He thought that maybe someday I could go on an underwater expedition with him."

"I did not know that." Gerry said.

"It was a secret." Jess said.

Gerry looked at the ladder going up to the control room.

"I'll be right back."

Gerry climbed up the ladder.


	116. Chapter 116

Gerry went to a control panel labeled "Feeder control". He saw a schedule written n a chalkboard.

"Hatchery B: Pool 4. That looks like the one scheduled for today's feeding."

Gerry pulled down on a lever labeled "H-B: P-4" and a small tank opened up, allowing a school of fish to swim out into the lagoon.

"That ought to keep it busy." Gerry said, thinking of the Tylosaurus.

Gerry watched as the Tylosaurus quickly snatched up a fish in its jaws, swallowing it whole.


	117. Chapter 117

After some time, Gerry, Jess, and Nima donned the canvas diving suits.

"Okay, hon. What do we do?" Gerry asked.

"Dad, I changed my mind." Jess said. "It's been over a year since I've used one. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Hey...you can do this." Gerry said.

"No. What if something goes wrong?" Jess said, worriedly. "I don't want to do this. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Jess, I...I know I don't say this enough, but I love you." Gerry said. "Maybe I seem so overbearing, but it's because Sarah got away from me, and I don't want the same thing to happen with us. Right now, all that matters is that we get through this. Everything else, we can work that out later. It's small stuff compared to this."

Jess sat down.

"I just...I just don't want you to go away." Jess said. "I'm so tired of you always going away."

"I know honey." Gerry said. "But I'm here right now, and I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be here with you all the way."

"I'm scared." Jess said.

"As scared as that time you accidentally walked into Uncle Wallace's room while he was washing his glass eye?" Gerry asked.

"That was so gross..." Jess said. "I didn't know it was fake."

"Ok, Jess. You ready?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Jess said.

"So, how do these things work?" Gerry asked.

"Well, these face masks are to allow us to dive in deeper water and to prevent mask squeeze. The apparatuses give us air. Roughly twenty to twenty five minutes of breathing time. Which should be just enough to get where Nima said the caves were. That's it. Oh, try to swim casual."

"Swim casual?" Gerry asked.

"Don't splash around. It attracts sharks." Jess explained.

"What about Mosasaurs?" Gerry asked.

"Probably them too."

Jess and Nima walked towards the pool. Gerry meanwhile, grabbed a spear gun. He figured it was better than nothing.

Together, Gerry, Jess, and Nima jumped into the pool.


	118. Chapter 118

Together, the three survivors glided through the water. So far, the Tylosaurus was out of sight. But they knew it was still in the area...somewhere.

The group made their way to the pipeline, passing underneath it.

As Nima tried to swim through an opening in a rock wall, her oxygen canister was snagged.

She struggled to free herself, but Gerry quickly swam up and helped her through.

The clanking of the cylinder however, attracted the attention of the Tylosaurus.

Suddenly the Tylosaurus bit down on the rock wall, knocking Gerry out of the way.

Nima quickly swam for a diving bell, as the Tylosaurus swam after her.

She scrambled inside for safety.

The Tylosaurus circled and charged the diving bell, biting down on it.

The force of the attack snapped the rope suspending the diving bell and it began sinking.

The Tylosaurus swam away, disliking what it was biting on.


	119. Chapter 119

Nima swam out of the diving bell as it landed on the seabed.

The Tylosaurus however, noticed Jess and began pursuing her.

The Tylosaurus attempted to snatch her in its jaws, but could not get through the gaps in the pipeline.

The Tylosaurus then slammed through the supports of the pipeline and clamped down on another support beam.

The creature almost bit down on Jess who managed to swim away.

Nima regrouped with Gerry and Jess at a set of rocks, out of sight of the Tylosaurus.

The trio swam alongside a set of rocks as the Tylosaurus searched them.

They managed to stay out of sight of the animal, quickly swimming under its tail, undetected.

The group hid behind a large coral reef, when suddenly the Tylosaurus burst through the coral.

The group saw a gate that was an exit from the lagoon to the cave system.

Gerry, Jess, and Nima quickly fled towards the gate.

As the survivors passed through the gate, Gerry shot a compressed tank, causing the gate to slam shut in front of the Tylosaurus, trapping it in the lagoon.

Gerry was much relieved he was able to prevent the animal from escaping into open water.


	120. Chapter 120

Gerry, Jess, and Nima surfaced from a pool inside a cave. They made it.

The trio quickly removed their diving gear and traversed through the cave, Nima leading the way.

After a while, Gerry, Jess, and Nima quickly found themselves at Isla Nublar's North Dock.

"Look, by the lighthouse!" Gerry exclaimed. A boat was anchored by a dock.

"Yes, that must be it." Nima said.

As the trio made their way towards the docks, Gerry noticed something unusual.

"Wait." He said. "I don't see anyone on it."

"Maybe a dinosaur ate them." Nima said sarcastically.

"Maybe Billy ate them." Jess joked.

Suddenly, Billy Yoder approached behind Gerry and slammed a tree branch across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.


	121. Chapter 121

"Well, well, well." Yoder said. "Fortune smiles upon the brave."

"Hey!" Nima said.

"Dad!" Jess cried, running to her father.

"I thought I'd worked everything out." Yoder said. "I hadn't accounted for our little thief here. Well played, Jess. Well played. But then, I was sure I had buried my ticket off this island at the bottom of the sea. But lo and behold. You slippery sons o' bitches survived. Wait, wait, wait. Did you...did you swim out of there?!"

"You bastard." Nima growled. "What will your bosses think when they learned you tried to murder us?"

"But, they won't learn about that." Yoder said. "Because one way or another, you're not going to tell them. I just don't know how we got to this point, Nima. You were the last one of my kind I thought I could trust. Things didn't start out that way, but we had worked out a mutually beneficial deal! But now, I don't even have that. All that's left for me is that damn canister. Now hand it over, missy."

Nima punched Yoder in the face.

"Nice one. Almost hurt." Yoder taunted.

"You looking for this?" Nima removed the thermos from her rucksack.

"You know, things don't have to be this way." Yoder said. "We'll kiss and make up, and share this payout, just like we planned."

"You talk to much, Yoder." Nima said. "Are we gonna fight or have boring conversation?"

Yoder quickly threw several punches, Nima dodged each one.

"Oh, you're pretty good." Yoder said. "Come on, Nima. You're a mercenary, just like me. You've got bills to pay. Are these two really worth all this?"

"It's not about the money anymore." Nima said. "I'm not going to let you hurt these people. No more talk. Shut up and fight!"

Nima threw three punches at Yoder, two landed in the mercenary's face, the other in the gut."

Yoder punched Nima in the face and side, sending her reeling. Yoder punched her once more in the stomach.

Nima bent over, gasping for air. She quickly regained her posture as Yoder pulled out his M1918 Trench knife.

The two circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Yoder slashed at Nima. She attempted to block his attacks, countering with punches.

However, Yoder managed to slash Nima across the cheek, chest and down her arm.

Yoder grabbed Nima and spun her around the electrified perimeter fence.

Yoder tried to stab her in the neck with his knife.

Nima blocked his attack, and grabbed the man and pushed him into the fence.

Yoder was knocked back from the ten-thousand volts surging through him and collapsed to the ground.

Nima fell down, trying to avoid touching Yoder.

Yoder's knife landed on the ground nearby.

The thermos was thrown to the ground and rolled a few feet away.


	122. Chapter 122

Gerry sat up, groaning from the pain.

Gerry and Jess both watched Yoder and Nima slowly pull themselves up off the ground.

Nima tried to get up, but Yoder punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Nima's vision was blurred. She crawled towards the thermos.

"Oh, there we go." Yoder taunted. "Is that the little thing we're fighting for? Ohh...huh? What? What's that? I can have it? Why so generous all of a sudden?"

Yoder kicked back the thermos which rolled towards Gerry.

"You wanna be the hero!" Yoder sneered at Nima.

"Jess..." Gerry groaned as his daughter helped him to his feet.

Suddenly, there was a faint rumbling sound.


	123. Chapter 123

"You wanna break our deal!" Yoder yelled.

"Do you feel that?" Gerry asked.

The rumbling was getting louder, and more intense.

"Oh, my God." Jess said. "Stop!"

"You wanna make new friends!" Yoder picked Nima up from off the ground. He prepared to strike once more.

"Yoder!" Jess yelled.

"And, Nima, I don't like your girlfriend's-" Yoder was cut off as something large moved behind them.

The Tyrannosaur growled. It watched as the humans remained motionless.

The Tyrannosaur approached Jess, sniffing her curiously.

Gerry and Yoder locked eyes.

Gerry slowly inched his foot towards the thermos. Yoder watched nervously.

Gerry quickly tapped the thermos which began rolling across the ground.

The Tyrannosaur saw the object moving. It was too small to eat, but the Tyrannosaur was more curious than anything.

Yoder watched as the thermos began rolling towards the edge of the sidewalk.

Yoder shoved Nima aside, and ran for the thermos, trying to stop it from rolling into the ocean.

Yoder slid to the ground and caught the thermos just in time.

The mercenary got up and examined it, however, he heard growling behind him.

Yoder had triggered the Tyrannosaur's chase instinct.

The Tyrannosaur roared as it snatched Yoder in its jaws and shook its prey around.

The thermos was thrown to the ground. Nima quickly rushed and grabbed the thermos.

Gerry watched on as the Tyrannosaur finished swallowing its prey.

"Now! Go! Run!" Gerry yelled.

The remaining survivors quickly rushed for two thatch-roofed watchtowers connected by a bridge.

"There! The skywalk!" Gerry yelled.

Nima and Jess quickly rushed inside.

"Keep going!" Gerry yelled.

Gerry waved his arms at the Tyrannosaur.

"Hey! Over here! C'mon! Come get me!"

The Tyrannosaur quickly focused on Gerry.

"Go! Get to the boat!" Gerry yelled at Nima and Jess.

Gerry ran for the shipping docks as the Tyrannosaur pursued him.

The Tyrannosaur ran under the skywalk which broke under the strength of the animal.

Jess toppled over and hung to the side of the skywalk. Nima meanwhile, dropped the thermos to the ground.

The Tyrannosaur saw Jess hanging from the damaged skywalk.

"Help!" Jess cried. "Nima..."

Nima rushed over to Jess.

"I got you!" Nima said, pulling her up.

The Tyrannosaur approached the watchtowers and in the process, crushed the thermos under the weight of its foot, destroying the embryos.


	124. Chapter 124

Gerry quickly snatched up a tree branch and whacked it against the Tyrannosaur's leg.

The Tyrannosaur snarled at Gerry who jumped back.

"Hey!" Gerry said, getting the Tyrannosaur's attention. "Over here! Hey! C'mon!"

Gerry ran back to the large shipping crates.

The Tyrannosaur roared and lunged at Gerry, pursuing him.

Gerry attempted to lose the animal in the maze of crates, but the Tyrannosaur smashed through them.

Gerry found himself in a dead end.

The Tyrannosaur, meanwhile, toppled over a transport cage.

The Tyrannosaur began slamming into the cage, trying to shove it out of the way.

Gerry quickly climbed up onto a crate to avoid being crushed by the cage.

Gerry began getting across the crates to another transport cage several meters ahead.

The Tyrannosaur continued its chase.

Gerry jumped and rolled onto another crate and into the transport cage.

The Tyrannosaur stuck its head into the cage, attempting to snatch Gerry.

However, the cage got stuck around the animal's head, and the Tyrannosaur began shaking it, trying to remove the cage.

Finally, the cage was thrown to the ground and landed towards the dock the boat was anchored by.

Gerry crawled out of the cage and began running for his life, the Tyrannosaur chasing after him.

"Dad!" Jess yelled.

"Jess!" Gerry yelled. "Start the boat!"

Jess began to start up the boat. Finally, the motor began running and the boat started down the dock.

Gerry ran as fast as his feet allowed, trying to make sure he got to the boat before the Tyrannosaur grabbed him.

Finally, at the last second, Gerry jumped from the dock and onto the boat, just as the Tyrannosaur's jaws clamped around empty air.

The Tyrannosaur roared in fury as it watched its prey escape.


	125. Chapter 125

The boat sped away from Isla Nublar and on the long journey to Costa Rica.

"We made it." Gerry said to Nima. "Believe me, the whole world is better off without that thermos."

"Guys." Jess said.

"Not me, Gerry." Nima said, ignoring Jess. "Not my daughter."

"Guys." Jess repeated.

"Nima. I made a promise." Gerry said. "I'll figure something out. Come back to Dallas with us. We'll find a way to get your and your mariquita to-"

"Guys!" Jess yelled.

She pulled out a brown, leather satchel.

"How much did you say those embryos were worth?" Jess asked.

As the morning sun shined across the ocean, and the boat sped across, a flock of pelicans headed off from Isla Nublar.


End file.
